Entangled II
by iheartShules
Summary: John is still getting used to being in a stable relationship with Joss Carter while dealing with the numbers, Joss's stalker, Decima and an old face from the past. But nothing compares to when the team gets a new set of troubling numbers; what they find might just change the lives of Joss and John forever! Sequel to Entangled! So definitely AU. Rated T to High T on certain chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hi everyone, so this is the sequel to Entangled. If you haven't read Entangled this may not make much sense, so while I recommend reading it you could get by if you really want too. John and Joss are together, they are living together and Joss has a stalker :) This story is rated overall T but there are two chapters I have to warn you guys about, they get a little higher in rating. This chapter is one of the two. It's a higher T rating for the beginning little scene, I don't believe it's too graphic to deserve a M rating since I don't actually write the smut it's implied. So I wanted to make sure I warned you guys. Tiny sexiness at the beginning, so tiny you'll be done with it after a paragraph or two lol.**_

_**Thank you to Elaine for proofing this and letting me resend you like the whole second half of this story because I had to rewrite because of having a different idea for an ending to it lol, and for the helpful tips. I love the way this story came out and you were a big part of that. **_

_**Must remember the DISCLAIMER this time; the show/characters aren't mine (*sniff* if only they were) they belong to their rightful owners I just like to take them out to play };P**_

_**And before you read on I have to wish a very Happy Birthday to Jmbblack hope it's wonderful for you!**_

* * *

><p>John was brought back to consciousness when he heard a rustling noise, his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled as he saw Joss's cute little butt high in the air as she reached down on the floor for something. He reached out swatting her gently. "Good, you're up." She said as she straightened in success as she held up her earring with a smile. "Finally found it, I remembered wearing them when we went out to dinner with Taylor and Hayley a week ago." She started putting her gold small hooped earrings into her ears, sliding him a stern look. "We're running late this morning so get a move on."<p>

John grumbled before rolling over, putting his pillow over his head, he was not ready to get going. They had made love much of the night, mostly due to the fact that they had not been able to sleep in the same bed for nearly a week thanks to cases, so they had gone out to dinner and talked, then fell into bed after midnight. Vigilance and Decima were two annoying groups that were keeping them busy as of late. He felt the comforter torn off his nearly naked body. "Oh no you don't, John, I'm not going to get my ass reamed out by Finch for your tardiness." She pinched his butt trying to get him going.

"Go away," he mumbled. "You kept me awake all night, then you want me to get going at 6 A.M.; even former assassins need their sleep." He grumbled. Their night last night had been...adventurous. He wondered if her ass was still sore from where they first made love last night, he smiled to himself.

He felt the bed dip before it went back up, signaling she had gotten up. "How about we say it was a draw over who kept up who?" she called out from someplace…he'd say their bathroom.

He flopped the pillow off his head with a smirk, leaning his chin on his hand. "You just want to say it's a draw because you don't want to admit _you_ kept me _up_ all night," he called out as she peeked out of their bathroom with her toothbrush stuck in her mouth. She shot him her patented glare while brushing before disappearing back into the bathroom. He heard a gurgling sound, before she reappeared. She zoomed past him towards their kitchen, making him roll onto his back to keep watch of her. She was still wearing her lavender chemise, he watched as she bent a little looking through their fridge, and he moaned as he twitched in response.

"I've got to get a shower in, get changed, and it's my turn to pick up coffees for Fusco and I, and I have to do that all in twenty minutes." He leaned on his elbows, peeking around his kitchen island to see her cute little butt better.

"Joss, come here for a second." He called out.

"What?"

"Just come here for a minute." He grinned as she straightened his gaze skimming over her breasts, then her flat tummy, and then between her legs where he envisioned she was nice and ready for him. He licked his lips as she placed the orange juice container and her apple on the countertop before moving over to him.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked again, irritable as she moved towards him. He snatched her hand in his, yanking her to him, and pulled her under him.

"God, you're so easy," he teased recalling a time when she said a similar thing to him, when she attacked him on his very floor.

"No, no, we are late already!" she wiggled while her hands pushing on his shoulders, he eyed her with a smile, as he tugged the front of her chemise down, exposing her breasts for him. He gently took a nipple into his mouth. "N-oh, stop, please." she moaned softly as he sucked gently, rhythmically while his hand slipped between her legs, touching her. Mmmmm, wet. "Work, we have to work," she forced out, but her body seemed to enjoy not working more, making him smile against her breast.

"Work…later," he agreed before he dragged his tongue across her nipple while slipping a finger into her.

"John," she moaned. He nipped her nipple, silencing her, and he tugged on her breast before releasing it. He removed his hand from her wet heat with a sigh, deciding to make her happy. He scooped her into his arms, carrying her to their bathroom.

"Alright, alright you want to save time, let's share a shower." Her legs snapped around his waist, as he leaned her against the vanity in the bathroom. He turned the knobs kick-starting the shower, while helping rid her of her chemise.

"Oh god, we're gonna be so late," she moaned as he dropped his underwear.

* * *

><p>"You're early, Mr. Reese." Finch grinned as John strode into the library carrying his coffee, Shaw's, and Finch's tea. He felt smug, Joss had been adamant they were going to be late…well maybe she was, but he was early. "I see your living arrangements with Jocelyn have improved your tardiness."<p>

"Hey, I was never late before we moved in together."

"Yes, but you were also never early either," Finch spoke, leaving John with nothing to say. Shaw snickered as she took her coffee, while Finch took his tea. John flung the foam tray holder away, bending to pet Bear behind the ears. The dog nearly purred. "We have new numbers, Mr. Reese." Finch gestured towards the board, so he turned and looked.

"Plural," he said, nodding to the photos taped to the board.

"Yes, a married couple of numbers to be accurate; Declan and Clara Reed were given to us this morning."

"Where do they live?" John asked Finch, but it was Shaw who spoke up.

"Sterling Acres, Declan and Clara Reed are multi-millionaires. Declan Reed is a real douchebag." Shaw smacked a hand over the cad looking man's picture. John was glad that his first impression by the photograph was not that far off. Declan Reed had the look of being a bit of an ass, while Clara Reed had a look of a shark.

"Ms. Shaw, a little less colorful commentary when explaining to John of our latest numbers please." Finch hastened to reprimand the other operative. John looked at Finch. "But yes, Mr. Reed is not a pleasant man," he added and that earned a snort from Shaw.

"Not a pleasant man, he's a jackass! Even I, who doesn't have that many emotions, can see what he does is wrong, and I used to kill for a living! But at least I killed terrorists." Shaw pointed to the man's photo. "Declan Reed was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, never worked a day in his life…well not worked at a conventional job I should say. During the recession he had been buying into small businesses as a silent partner to help give them backing, then turned around and sold them to the highest bidding corporation where the small business was dissolved and the owners/workers lost everything. How many small businesses in the state of New York did he help dissolve again, Finch?"

John turned to look at Finch irritably, he didn't care much about saving this lowlife, and he sort of hoped he was the perp so he could shoot this guy in the leg or maybe even higher. "Over seventy in the span from 2008-2010, as you well know Ms. Shaw."

"And how many lost their jobs again?"

"Thousands, Ms. Shaw. And before you ask, yes some of the victims, even entire families ended up homeless. A few even committed suicide, either out of shame or the hope that their life insurance policies would help their families regain financial security."

"And again why are we going to try to save him?" She demanded.

"Because whether or not he is a good person does not mean we are exempt from saving him. He is still a man, still another person that needs to be saved or stopped."

"Yeah well I hope he's the perp Finch, and Reese, I call dibs on shooting this guy!" Shaw said quickly before John could and shot him a look. Well he would let Shaw work some of her anger off, she seemed to need to. "But Reese, you haven't even heard the best yet about this waste of skin!"

"There's more about this scumbag that I need to know about?"

"Yes, because buying small businesses and selling them out from under the owners for a profit wasn't enough during that recession. He'd also been buying prime vacant land, bought out homeowners, and even had homeowners who did not wish to sell their home or land-had their properties condemned so he could build strip malls and then sell them for millions as the economy recovered."

"Are you sure the machine gave us his number to save?" John demanded because everything he had learned about this guy made it very difficult to even want to attempt to save him if he was the victim. He ruined so many decent and hardworking people's lives just to make a buck for himself. Talk about selfish and unethical.

"Mr. Reese, Ms. Shaw, I know this man on paper sounds like a crook and is truly vile, but he is still a man and his number as well as his wife's has come up. We need to find out if they are the perpetrators or victims, and we need to stop whatever the machine sees. And if they are the victims we must save them."

"Whatever," Shaw threw her hands up, clearly hostile over this number. John never seen Shaw quite like this before and he had to agree with her, he didn't care much about trying to save this man. But if Finch felt they needed to be saved, he would do it.

"How about the wife, Harold, who is she?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"She's an adoption and foreclosure attorney, owns her own firm of Reed and Associates. Mr. and Mrs. Reed made quite a bit during the recession, she was the prominent foreclosure attorney for the regional banks. She helped banks foreclose on hundreds of homes during the recession and made tons of money doing so. She is also running for House Representative in this coming election."

"So not only is the husband a jackass, the woman is just as conniving."

"Ms. Shaw…." Finch warned.

"Right, Mr. and Mrs. Asshole need to be saved. Gotcha, Finch. Okay, so these two have screwed over hundreds to thousands of people during the time the economy sank, so that means they have thousands of possible suspects for their murder."

But, if all of this happened during the recession why did the machine just give us their numbers? No, there had to be something more recent that was happening that they had their hands in, just what? "We need to get close to them," John sighed, realizing he was going to have to actually speak to these individuals.

"I already set up a meeting for you and Ms. Shaw as a wealthy married couple to go speak with Mrs. Reed at her law-firm." Both he and Shaw made a face. "Yes, as a _happily_ married couple who are seeking to adopt your first child. You should hurry your appointment is in a half hour." Finch said with a soft twitch of his lips, as his two operatives gave him disgruntled looks, before turning to walk towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"Let's just be clear here, Reese, the reason we can't conceive is it's your fault," Shaw stated as they sat in the reception area of the uppity law-firm of Reed and Associates, forty minutes later.<p>

"My fault? Why does it have to be my fault, why can't it be your fault?"

"Because I don't want these people to think my uterus can't handle your baby, because it can! My uterus kicks ass!" he rolled his eyes at her. "So it's bad swimmers on your end," Shaw said before purposely looking at his crotch. "Better warn Carter."

"Why, since for one, I don't have 'bad swimmers,' you're just making that up, _dear_, and secondly, Carter and I aren't going to be having children." He always wanted a family but it wasn't possible. Just because Joss and he were content being together, she loved him, and he loved her (which he really needed to find a way to tell her), didn't mean they were ready and willing to conceive a child. It just wasn't in the cards for him. The receptionist appeared again.

"Sorry for the delay, Mr. and Mrs. Rooney, but Mrs. Reed will see you now." They followed the receptionist to a large office and opened the door. Clara Reed looked nearly the same as the photo Finch taped to the board, only difference was her hair was a bit shorter than in the photo. She was pretty, but she looked even more like a shark in person. Her eyes shrewd, her long almost pointy nose, and narrow chin gave off the vibe that she was just like her husband.

"Sorry, for delaying you Mr. and Mrs. Rooney, I'm Clara Reed," Mrs. Reed apologized, standing to shake their hands. Shaw jerked her hand up and down, which made the woman look strangely at Shaw, but said nothing. John smiled as he gently took her hand. She motioned for them to take their seats, which they did.

"It's quite alright, we are just grateful that the number one adoption lawyer in New York, is going to help us find a child." Shaw said as she faked a grin then looked at him, before patting his cheek. "My husband and I have been trying for several years, just going at one another, ripping at our clothes, screwing whenever I'm all ovulating and then some," Shaw said winking. "My husband can't get enough sex with me. It's been like that since we met; sex, sex, and more sex, not that I'm complaining or anything, Mrs. Reed. He gets the job done sometimes twice during one go around, if you know what I'm saying!" John squirmed as both women laughed. "But we were told John's swimmers were slow, we nearly gave up on having a child until a friend suggested that we consider adoption." He tilted his head as he tried to keep from glaring at Shaw. She just made him sound like a sex addict who had an erection 24/7 and couldn't get enough of her.

"Mr. Rooney, there is no shame in having slow or a depleted sperm count. My husband, Declan, found out he is sterile at the age of sixteen. When we got married I figured we would just be content without children, but now we have been contemplating adoption ourselves." John schooled his reaction as she spoke sweetly. He was surprised because from what he learned about these two, they sounded to into themselves to ever have children whether it was natural or adoption.

"You are thinking about adopting a child too?"

"Yes, but after I win House the Representatives seat," Clara said as if there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to win. She and her husband were probably going to buy people off or something to make it so that it did happen. "So, you are looking to adopt any child. Now I must ask, do you wish for an American child or would you agree to adopt a child from out of country."

"We aren't particular Mrs. Reed; we just want a child to love," John said and Clara smiled. She turned to look through a bunch of paperwork beside her and with her distracted, he felt a harsh elbow into the side from Shaw. He leaned over. "Elbow me again I'll break your arm, _honey_," He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Say something so sickeningly sweet again,_ honey_, and I think I might vomit on you," Shaw whispered back, then straightened quickly, sitting right once more in their chairs when Clara Reed turned to look back at them. She put a big packet of papers in front of them. Then for the next hour they were subjected to adoption talk, signing forms and more forms, and then finally they were freed from their hell. They exited the law-firm drained. "I nearly killed myself with her letter opener from boredom. Listening to her talk is a new form of torture."

He concurred as he nodded his head but he clicked a button on his earwig. "Finch, we just signed our lives away for a child to adopt. Mrs. Reed seems to think we would be perfect for an independent adoption, she claims to have several connections and will be able to find us a child in no time."

"I figured as such, Mrs. Reed specializes in independent adoptions, however I need more information on her adoptions. I'm currently working on a way to get that information." Finch sounded like he was out of breath, meaning he was already doing what he was just informing them about and John shook his head.

"Finch you don't need to go into the field, Shaw and I can handle it," John said, not liking that Harold was going out doing something potentially dangerous.

"Yes, except for the fact that Mrs. Reed believes you are seeking adoption through her. Don't worry, Mr. Reese, I assure you I'll be quite alright. Did your meeting with Mrs. Clara Reed clue you into anything?" Finch sounded amused at his worry.

"Not really Finch, other than I hate her more than I did before meeting her," Shaw said. John agreed, it had been a colossal waste of time, other then the fact that they did get to force-pair with her phone and they did get to meet Declan Reed when he entered her office during their consultation. Shaw had hurried to force-pair with his phone. "And they think John's a three pack a day smoker who has an erection for me every ten seconds," Shaw added with a small laugh. John had gagged twice trying to hide the force-pair from the Reeds. "Honey, I think you need to quit smoking for our child." Shaw leered at him as she had fun at his expense.

"Right after I seek help for my sex addiction, honey. As much sex as you claimed we had they probably think I need to seek therapy before we get to adopt a child," he snapped as he turned on the microphone of Mrs. Reed's phone to listen to her conversation with her husband.

"I did a little more research on Declan Reed before I left the library, Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw. He has an older son named Brandon Reed from a previous marriage that we might need to locate and speak with_."_

"Wait…Declan Reed has a son, Brandon Reed…as in biological not adopted?" John asked as they both paused, walking to Shaw's car.

"There are no adoption papers, just a birth certificate, and the photograph of Brandon Reed suggests he is the biological son of Declan because they are very similar in looks_."_ Finch said as John and Shaw shared looks. _"_Why_?"_

"Well, Mrs. Reed said that her husband was sterile. How old is Brandon?" It was possible that Declan became sterile due to a medical condition rather than born sterile, maybe he had Brandon at a youthful age.

"Brandon is twenty five_."_ Finch said after a moment. Well, there went that theory. If Brandon was twenty five, that means Declan was roughly the age of twenty-two when he had him, which was past the age Mrs. Reed said he was diagnosed as sterile.

"Something funny is going on." Shaw said as she climbed into the driver seat and John got in the passenger's. "Hey, Finch how long have the Reeds been married?"

"Declan and Clara Reed got married at 26, his first wife died at the age of 24 in a house fire, he was a widower."

Shaw gave him a quizzical glance. He agreed something was definitely not right with what they were told, something was fishy, and they were going to find out what.

"_So darling__, __who was those two?_" John and Shaw leaned in towards one another to listen to the couple's conversation as it finally got interesting.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Rooney, they are loaded."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Mr. Rooney is an assets manager, while Mrs. Rooney is director of the same company; they pull in annually roughly a million and a half__ before bonuses and there were a LOT of bonuses last year from what I've been able to pull up so far.__"  
><em>

"_Ooh, baby, we can charge them more."_

"_Yes, and Mrs. Rooney said they have been trying for years, which means they're desperate, and they'll pay extra to have their bouncing child in their arms, quickly."_

"_Mrs. Rooney is sexy."_ Declan Reed spoke, making Shaw cringe and John laugh softly.

"Ugh, Mr. Asshole finds me attractive, great I need to go get a shower in," Shaw whined.

"You just attract them, Shaw."

"Shut up Reese."

"_Yes, she was."_ The woman purred and John's brows rose, as he looked at Shaw.

"Not only do you have Mr. Asshole you have the misses too, you're like a magnet Shaw."

"Kill me now."

"_Did you see Mr. Rooney though? He's just as sexy as she was._" Mrs. Reed moaned. John pouted he had been having fun at Shaw's expense, but now this gross and truly despicable couple had to go and ruin it! Shaw laughed.

"Now whose laughing, they're probably figuring out how to get us in bed!"

"_Mmmmm, maybe once we make money off of them, we can seek pleasure from them too, Declan. But, we have the perfect boy to give them, they don't care about the age and we need to get rid of him before he gets too much older_." John looked at Shaw, whose eyes narrowed as she eyed his phone. "_We'll tell them the adoption will cost fifty thousand which would include my attorney fee, plus the actual adoption of the child, and we then made a 40,000$ profit on the boy_." John curled his hands into his fists.

"_You're forgetting Trevor__. W__e have to pay him ten-thousand to get us legal adoption papers for the boy so the Rooney's don't get suspicious of how we obtained the __brat __in the first place."_

"_No, I cut Trevor out, we don't need him anymore."_

"_No?"_

"_No, I found a new person, one that has to work for us for free._" Mrs. Reed said.

"_Why?"_

"_Because if she doesn't__, __we have the power to make her parents lose their business__. R__emember that strip mall I made you buy a couple months ago, honey?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well her parents own a little restaurant in it__. __I gave McKenzie a choice__, __either__help us discreetly obtain legal adoption papers__or her parents lose their business and livelihood. She chose to help her parents."_

"_You are so wonderful, Clara."_

"_You too, babe."_ John clicked the microphone off as he heard the sound of clothing rustling, things crashing to the floor, and moaning alerting him to the fact that they were about to have sex.

"They're buying and selling children, Shaw." He whispered trying to rein in the need to smash his fists into not only Declan Reed but Clara as well. He didn't typically hit women unless they were assassins or criminals, and this woman was very much a criminal.

"Okay Finch, can I now just shoot them?" Shaw demanded.

"We'll send them to prison," Finch said quietly, having heard the entire exchange between the Reeds himself. "We need to find out where these children are being held. If they are running a ring of buying and selling children, they have to have them placed somewhere close by for easy access. Once we find the children then we'll hand deliver them to the police."

"Please tell me you recorded their conversation, Finch."

"I did Ms. Shaw. I suggest you two split up, one of you go search their home, while the other remains with the Reeds. I'll send the information I have to the detectives once I get back to the library. I don't need to hack into their computers at Mrs. Reed's law-firm any longer since we now know how she obtains the children for her private adoptions. I'll ask the detectives to look into the Reeds' backgrounds for us, and I'll try to find out if they own or are renting anything that could possibly hide children they are keeping to sell." Finch sounded upset before he disconnected. John looked at Shaw.

"Flip ya for who stays with the Reeds', Reese." Shaw said as she pulled out a quarter.

"Heads," he called as she flipped and it showed heads! "Ha, I'm taking the house, you can stay with these two," really glad he didn't need to remain in close proximity with them; afraid of what he would do to them if he did. John went for her door handle. She grabbed his arm, he turned to look into her brown eyes.

"Hurry, because I don't know how long I'll be able to restrain myself from shooting these two." He nodded his head before throwing the door open and exiting her car as she did, as he hurried to round her car and switch spots with her. He started the car and hurried away, leaving Shaw in the parking lot, really wanting to shoot the two and not in the knee caps either!

* * *

><p>Okay so I apologize for the HORRID title but to be perfectly honest I've been trying to think of a good title and got nothing, seriously nothing came to mind for this one. I tend to get a title at the last possible moment it's my hardest thing to do is title these darn stories for some reason. So again I'm sorry for the blah title. The story is completely finished and I have 11 chapters from Elaine, and this is story number 2 of 3. Yes it's a trilogy because honestly I couldn't finish everything as I grew near the end of this story and didn't want to force it.<p>

I got a few more works coming, and Careese Themes will get a new update but i took a step back on that to finish up some other stories that were pushed in the background because I had been focusing on Themes. So Themes will be coming back sometime soon, not sure when but there will be an update. With that being said I'm going to post new chapters to this story on Fridays.

Anyways thanks for reading I hope you are ready for the ride!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay um, well, I want to put a warning in here this chapter is not graphic in nature but there are mentions of child abuse that can be upsetting to people that I wanted to give a warning about in this chapter. I do not want anyone to go on reading without at least having a heads up. Okay with that said, enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"Carter, you okay?" She blinked, looking up, seeing Fusco moving his way towards her. She forced a smile, hid the file in her lap, and moved her chair forward.<p>

"Yeah, why Fusco?"

"I don't know, could be you were staring intently at something in your lap and now you're hiding it from view, so what's up?" He cocked a brow. "Do you want me to sic Mr. Sunshine on you or do you just want to tell me?" She sighed.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yep." She sighed at his answer, grabbing the file, handing it to him. "What is this, working a case without me?"

"Sort of, it's the guy leaving me notes."

"Oh the harmless lover-boy still admiring you from afar, eh?" he teased opening the file.

"Yeah, except now he's not an admirer anymore. He stepped up his game." She had gone a while without receiving the letters or flowers; she had been happy thinking it was all over. The last letter she received was the day before she moved in with John, stopping since then which was just a little over a month ago, but they returned today with an ugly vengeance. Now he was back, worse than before, and creepier too. The most recent one had to be the creepiest thing she ever read before. When she first read the note, she shivered. Joss watched Fusco's face as he read, his smile slid from his face. His eyes lifted and he stared.

"Carter, this letter is going way too far and he knows about you and wonder-boy."

"I know, look at the photos he sent with it." She pointed, showing Fusco the photos that painted a far worse picture of her admirer than that creepy note did.

"Uh…this guy belongs in a padded cell, with a straight jacket, and about ten sedatives injected in him at a time." He lifted the photograph that had holes as if it was stabbed multiple times over John's image. Then the next one and the next. "Carter, you have to tell Tall, Dark, and Brooding."

"I know I have to, he won't take it well, but he needs to know about what this guy is doing." She sighed. "I don't even know who is doing this."

"I say we set up a trap; this guy is getting in here when you aren't around so that must mean he follows you." She knew that, leaving her ill inside. This creep was taking photos of her, of her and John, knew about her relationship with John, knew of the sexual nature of it, and it scared her. Not much scared her, well not much she would willfully admit to, but this did. She kept calling Taylor this morning to make sure he was alright, quickly driving her boy nuts. "We'll have Einstein get us a small webcam so we can watch your desk; maybe we'll get lucky and see who's doing it."

"Good idea, Fusco." She felt a little better at having a plan of action. None of her other colleagues seemed to care about it except for Fusco.

"This guy has you worried," Fusco said rather than asked. She lifted her gaze, hating that her friend could see through her facade.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Carter…"

"Okay, yes, it worries me. I'm afraid I should have taken this more seriously at the beginning. But the notes weren't threatening; if anything they were nice, a little childish maybe and odd, but nice. Then they stopped all of a sudden. I thought it was done and over with, then they came back today and are creepy and threatening."

"They stopped?"

"Yeah."

"I knew the flowers had stopped, but I didn't know the notes did too, for how long?"

"As long as the flowers had, the last note I received before this creepy one was the day before John and I moved in together." They had sex in the safe house, which lead her to believe he had seen them there. It coincided with the lack of notes/flowers, then the return of them with their angry tone about her sexual relationship with John. She felt sick, who knew how long he had been watching them, photographing them, and it left her very uncomfortable. She had figured the admirer had given up when she didn't receive the flowers and notes any longer; her harmless admirer had finally taken the hint and given up. But now she knew better, he had stopped for a far different reason, a reason she was sure had everything to do with documenting her relationship with John. Today, with this note, her admirer had turned stalker-ish. And that left her uneasy.

"Maybe he was seeing if you would stop cohabiting with Tall, Dark, and Brooding and since you haven't he became angry," Fusco said, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Maybe, I don't know, but if this guy is upping his game I can't risk leading him to the safe house anymore. John, Finch, and Shaw take a lot of people that need to be safe there. This guy has a screw loose; he's threatening John in the letters." Maybe she could salvage this. If she kept away from the safe house, then she could keep her stalker from it. He was following her, which meant, if she didn't go he didn't go. Maybe she should stay at a hotel until this was resolved, to keep him away from John. But just as immediately as the idea popped into her head she nixed it because John would not in a million years agree to it. "I'll call Finch to have him help set up a webcam for me." She sighed, pulling out her cell phone and speed-dialed Harold.

He answered on the first ring. "Oh good, detective I was just about to call you." Finch sounded out of breath.

"I need your help, Finch," she said lowly, seeming to make the man on the other end hold his breath.

"Of course I'll help you with anything, Jocelyn, what's troubling you?"

"You know that admirer I had been dealing with for a while?"

"Yes, the one Mr. Reese has been concerned about."

"Yeah, well he was right to be concerned because the man has just upped his game. The letters have become angry, threatening, and creepy. He knows about John and me, he's upset and angry at me for being a typical whore for a good looking man." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear," Finch sounded truly upset and shocked.

"I need you to set up some cameras around my desk, he keeps leaving them there, and none of my co-workers pay attention and neither Fusco nor I are here when he does it. I can't be at my desk twenty four hours a day, Finch."

"Of course, Jocelyn, anything to help protect you from this man, but I must ask of you to tell John about this. He does not do well when left out of the loop." She furrowed her brows, it sounded like Finch knew from firsthand experience. She sort of wanted to question him about it but didn't have the time.

"Don't worry I made a promise to John, one I'm keeping, I told him if they turned threatening I'd tell him, and they just did so I'm gonna tell him."

"Alright, detective, I will help you in anyway."

"Thanks, also I don't think it's a good idea for me to show up to the safe-house for the time-being to help you guys. He's following me, which means I could have already led him to a place you have taken extreme caution in keeping hidden for the numbers you save," she said, feeling guilty. Had she nipped this in the bud earlier, had she taken this more seriously at first to find out her admirer, maybe it wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. "I can't risk him following me there constantly, who knows what he could do."

"Why do you say he might already know about the safe-house?"

"He knows about John and me, he knows the sexual nature of our relationship, and the notes/flowers stopped coming since the day John was coming home from the safe house after getting shot from Cahill. I think he saw John and me then, we-uh-well we had sex there on the couch in full view of the windows." She felt her cheeks heat, she was so embarrassed having to tell their friend this. But she needed him to realize for their safety, for John's as well, she needed to stay as far away from them as possible.

"Oh," Finch sounded embarrassed too. Great, she just embarrassed them both, could this get anymore humiliating? "Well, uh-then, um, Jocelyn I see why you wish to refrain from showing up at the safe house." She closed her eyes as he stuttered. "However, there is several safety precautions built into the safe house so that if anyone ever did find out about it, they would not be able to get in. So, Jocelyn, please do not feel guilty that you lead this man there, he won't be able to hurt any of our numbers or any of our friends either." Finch sounded so sincere, but she couldn't let it go. She just wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to one of them or one of their numbers because of the unstable man following her around.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive, Jocelyn. The safe house's location to remain hidden is for added protection, but if this man knows of it, we're still alright." She wasn't sure if he was trying to placate her or not, but she was willing to let him because it did let her breathe a bit easier to know that she didn't just inadvertently led a man off his rocker to where they were with numbers. She still felt better to stay as far away from the safe house, John, and her friends as possible. Keeping the stalker away from them was her number one priority.

"So what is the favor you need?" she asked quietly.

"We need help with a new case."

"What else is new?" she grinned as she poised her hands over the keyboard. "Hit me with the name." Pushing her thoughts of her stalker out of her mind, determined to help her friends, and she typed in the name that Finch gave her.

* * *

><p>John arrived at the Reed residence after a cool twenty minute jaunt from Manhattan. Sterling Acres was in the northern suburbs in the ritzy area. Each house he passed by had to cost nearly a half million or more, had to be at least 5000 square feet. It annoyed him because most the money the Reeds' made was made on destroying other people's lives, making them lose everything. They lived in a large home, with tons of money, while people were bankrupt and lost their homes thanks to them. He found their home on a cul-de-sac, it was the house on the curve.<p>

It was a large reddish-brown brick house, two stories, with large windows in the front and two pillars at the front entrance. He parked Shaw's car in the driveway of the house up for sale next door to the Reeds' residence, then slid from the car, exiting and moving quickly across the front lawn to their place. He looked around, making sure no one was watching him break into a home in broad daylight. When he was satisfied there was no prying eyes, he entered. He closed the door softly, then relocked it. John looked around the front entryway, directly in front of him was a spiral staircase, then to his right was the living space, to his left was the kitchen and dining room. John moved around the bottom floor for about ten minutes going through their space, searching for any clues, and finding nothing except for their dog, a Chow-Chow who happened to be a horrible watchdog because he just kept on snoozing on the couch. Maybe it was the ridiculous way he was dressed with a t-shirt that read 'Bad to the BONE' and had socks on its paws, that made the dog not give a damn about an intruder, because he was pissed for being dressed like this. He rolled his eyes as he petted the dog which just merely opened one eye looked at him, then went back to sleep. Every room on the bottom floor was spotless without anything that gave away their true nature.

John took the steps of the spiral staircase two at a time, before clicking his earwig connecting with Shaw. "How's things on your end?" he asked as he entered a far bedroom, pausing a bit because the room appeared like a bedroom for the dog. "These people are dog lovers." he murmured to himself. Obviously their dog was treated as a royal having it's own room with squeaky dog-toys littering the floor, half chewed bones were scattered about, and a Therapeutic bed made for the dog with blankets and a damned pillow.

"Boring, and these two make me want to kneecap them now, just watching and listening to them." Shaw whispered. John opened a closet finding dog clothing hung up on little hangers, from jackets that had four holes open for the paws, to stupid looking Halloween costumes. John half debated about rescuing this dog from this hell.

"Where are you, Shaw?" He asked knew Shaw was never a quiet person.

"Hiding in the back of their SUV," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because they had to go to lunch and you took my car."

"Have you ever heard of taking a taxi to keep tabs on them?" he asked as he finished looking through the disturbing dog's bedroom, finding nothing of use in there.

"Yeah, but, they are so unreliable with following people around. So how about you, find anything that will make me just pop up and shoot these people, then let Lionel and Carter take their filthy asses to jail?" she asked quietly, as if she had no care in the world.

"Nothing, except for the fact that they are extreme dog lovers almost to a point of an obsession." he answered. "There home is squeaky clean," he moved towards the opposite side of the hall. He paused looking through rooms as he went. "I found the master bedroom."

"You might get an STD if you stay in there too long, hurry in and get out."

"Thanks for the warning," he chuckled softly.

"Don't mention it," Shaw whispered before they disconnected.

He looked around the bedroom, finding three doors all closed inside the master bedroom. He opened the first one finding it was a bathroom. These people were hiding their real life from everyone, including themselves. This entire place was clean, airy, and bright; while the people that lived in here were dark and truly disgusting individuals. When they came back here they probably didn't have a care in the world over what they did to people, to these children that they were buying and selling. John moved to the next door, which was on the same wall as the bathroom; figuring it was a closet, he flung it open finding women's clothing galore. It was stocked full of Mrs. Reed's clothing, shoes, and accessories. He sighed, shutting it and moving to the final closed door knowing it was another closet, but hoped there was something more useful in it or coming here was a bust. He opened the door and was hit with a stiff stench of urine. His eyes casted downward immediately and he stared in shock.

There on the floor of the closet was a little boy, he appeared to be 3, maybe 4 years old, with his knees drawn up to his face, arms encircled his bare legs, and face hidden by his knees but he could hear sniffling. John was furious because the boy had a filthy stained shirt on that looked awkward on him and a size or two too big, and John realized as he peered harder at the shirt it wasn't a shirt for a child at all. But rather it was a shirt from their damn dog, they must have had taken one of the shirts from their Chow-Chow and gave it to this child! But the boy had absolutely nothing on his bottom half and was sitting on fucking newspaper; literally being treated like a dog in a cage, except that the Reeds' animal was sound asleep on the couch downstairs, it even had it's own bedroom! John seethed inside. The toddler's sandy-blonde hair was long, knotted and uncombed, and clearly not washed. John's fury blazed further as he wracked the small boy with a quick sweeping glance seeing the bruises, and he was much too skinny.

John felt his hands curl into fists, wishing he could empty all the bullets in his Sig-Sauer P226R into the Reeds'. He forced himself to relax, not wanting to scare the child as the little boy peeked his face out from behind his tiny knees. He had the largest blue eyes with tears falling freely from them as they met John's own blue ones. The tiny boy appeared to freeze as he stared up at him, so John smiled in attempt to not scare the child anymore then he already was as John slowly squatted down to the child's level.

"Hi there," he whispered. "My name is John." The toddler just stared at him, didn't say a word, and didn't even blink at him. "What's your name?" he asked gently, wincing internally because he didn't even know if the boy could talk or not. "You can come out of the closet no one will hurt you, not when I'm around," he promised. The tiny child stared but made no move to exit the closet as if rooted there. "I'm going to take you someplace safe, someplace where you can run around and play." The child just watched and listened to him.

John stared at the child, feeling panicked when the toddler didn't move, he didn't know what to do or how to get the boy to come with him, but he knew he could never leave him here. John hit his earwig, keeping a smile on his face while looking at the boy. "Shaw, I have a problem." He said keeping the smile in place.

"Yeah I know I was about to connect with you, the Reeds are heading back home you have to get out of there."

"Declan and Clara are coming here?" John asked and the boy suddenly burst out crying at the mention of their names. John closed off the growing rage in him, that the mere mention of names could make a child so frightened and upset, he needed to concentrate on getting the boy to come with him.

"What the hell was that?" Shaw hissed.

"I found a child here, Shaw! He's nearly naked and being abused and neglected, and...god only knows what else." He was going to kill the Reeds for harming this boy.

"Reese get out of there, grab the kid and go." He couldn't do that, the boy was already traumatized and just grabbing him would frighten the child even more.

"I won't let them hurt you ever again, they'll have to go through me to get to you." he spoke to the boy, while gently touching his hand that was wrapped around his knee. He flinched under John's touch but John kept it there, lightly stroking softly trying to show him he wouldn't hurt him. The child's eyes lifted again, and tears were running down his small cheeks while more filled his blue eyes. "I promise." He stared intently into the small child's eyes. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, we'll stay here, together-me and you. You're not alone anymore, you have me." He looked up trying to gauge how much time he had to get the child out of here. Probably another five minutes. John looked back down to the boy feeling desperate. "But if you do want to come with me, I promise I'll get you every little boy's favorite meal…a Kid's Meal," John bargained knowing that even though this child probably had no idea what that was, he'd still want it because he would to be just like every other boy, or at least that was his theory anyways. He couldn't leave him here and he wasn't going to just grab the boy. He looked too scared.

"Pommiss?" his little voice was so soft, tentative, and John breathed a sigh of relief that he could speak.

"I promise." John said with a smile as he held out his hand, waiting for the little boy to take it, not about to force him.

"John, you need to go, now. I see my car I'll create a diversion to let you get out of there house with the boy." He ignored Shaw and waited. The little boy lifted his tiny hand into his, and John tugged him into his arms.

"Wrap your arms around my neck as tightly as possible, and hide your face in my chest, do not look, no matter what happens, okay?" He cajoled the little boy. When he nodded and did as he asked, John pulled out his gun, just in case. "Keep your head down," he whispered as he secured his suit blazer around the child, carried the boy down the stairs taking two at a time, rushing to the front door, seeing Shaw talking to the Reeds near the front entrance. "Shaw, I'm taking the back entrance, I'll keep in the backyards of the homes, come pick me up near the front of the cul-de-sac." He said to her quietly as he moved quickly to the back door that lead to the backyard. "You're doing great, kiddo, keep your head down." He whispered to the boy.

He exited, rushing away with the boy in his arms. John ran quickly keeping in the very back of the backyards, hiding the boy from view and to keep the tiny guy warm with his suit jacket. When he finally reached the front of the cul-de-sac he ran to the front of a house, glad no one seemed to be home. Shaw was waiting for him, he ran around to the passenger side opened the door and hopped in before Shaw sped away. 

* * *

><p>AN: I have had this idea for a while of a little boy that is rescued by Reese, only two things were tweaked of this little boy's character. The original idea I had is that the boy wouldn't talk because he witnessed a horrific crime and his number was up, the second thing is his name. It just fit better than the original one I had. I liked little Simon better than little Gabriel not because I dislike Gabriel but Simon just flowed better to me with this story. I know a lot of people enjoy seeing John with a little girl but writing Simon was so much fun(Simon has some funcute moments coming up). He's actually based off of a family friend's son who I mirrored his tininess after and his mannerisms.

And guess what everyone you guys get a 2 for 1 special because I'll post the third chapter since it originally was a part of this one, but it dragged on WAY too long. So I'm giving you guys chapter 3 that got it's own chapter because literally I had nowhere to cut. Plus it's got some cute scenes near the end sort of a pick me up from the sadness of this chapter.

Thanks as always for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: just want to repeat the disclaimer that I don't own anything that's recognizable because there is a certain store that gets brought up lol.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with a kid?" Shaw demanded as she drove, speeding away from the Reed residence. He didn't know, but he did know they needed to get the boy safe, clean, and fed. John had the little boy in his lap, staring up at him. The boy was really tiny, so small that he was afraid he was going to hurt him. Shaw turned up the heat because the child didn't have a coat and he shivered. That worried John, it was nearly summer and the little guy was shivering. The boy was traumatized which could explain it, plus he was in a new environment with people he'd never met before. John worked a bit to remove his suit blazer from his shoulders, wrapping it around the boy, covering his tiny bottom half which was still completely naked.<p>

"We need to get him clothes, Shaw, plus the Kid's Meal he was promised," he said before looking at the little boy in the eyes. He had such large blue eyes. "What's your name?" he asked the boy gently.

"Si-mon," he answered oh so quietly. John wondered if he spoke so softly because he was afraid he would get hit, making his gut tighten. The toddler said his name as if he was trying to sound it out, like it was the first time in a long time that he had said the name 'Simon'.

"Your name is Simon?" John asked and the boy nodded his head.

"Ara, call Si-mon…" the boy answered in bits and pieces, barely above a whisper as if speaking might conjure up the Reeds, large tears filled his eyes again, and John rubbed his arm affectionately. John noticed he wasn't flinching as badly anymore. Simon was having trouble speaking, Shaw was looking at the child confused, and he tried to figure out the boy's words. 'Ara'…possibly could mean Clara?

So he took a shot in the dark. "Clara would call you Simon?" John asked quietly looking into the boy's eyes, the tears still glittered there as he nodded his head up and down. "Would Declan speak to you too?" He shook his head no. Okay, so Simon knew Clara and Declan's name which was most likely why when he said their names he cried. He seemed to know his own too, maybe Simon could tell them what they had done to him, but that would be later. He was too traumatized right now, he needed to know he wasn't going to be hurt anymore. "Do you remember what my name is?" he asked and the boy nodded his head yes, trying to mumble his name, clearly not knowing how to pronounce his name. "I'm John," he said as he tapped his own chest, speaking clearly and slowly.

"J-awn," Simon repeated.

"Great we have a parrot," Shaw griped and John threw her a glare, quickly silencing her. If Simon could only learn speech through hearing words, he was sure what he heard from Declan and Clara Reed weren't all that great of words.

"Good job Simon, I'm John, and this is my friend Shaw," he motioned to the woman beside him who was driving. The little boy leaned more into him, as he peeked at Shaw, clearly scared of her. He wondered if the abuser was mostly Clara Reed, judging how he was reacting to Shaw. "How old are you Simon?" he brought the child's attention back to him rather than looking at Shaw fearfully.

When the boy gave no answer it was clear he had no idea, which bothered him. "It's okay, Simon. Shaw is taking us someplace to get you some clothes, then we are gonna get you that Kid's Meal I promised. Do you know what they give you in a Kid's Meal, Simon?" John asked as the boy bounced in his lap, and clapped his small hands together almost as if Declan and Clara Reed were a distant and disturbing memory for the boy.

"N-oh,"

"They give you a toy to play with while you eat."

"Yaaaaay," a small smile lit up the boy's face and John smiled too. He seemed so sad just two seconds ago.

"Hey, kid, who are your parents?" Shaw demanded. John glared at her when the boy immediately clammed up, cuddling close to John's chest, hiding completely from Shaw.

"Shaw, use a softer voice."

"That was my softer voice!"

"Work on getting it softer,"He insisted, making Shaw grumble irritably. Changing the subject he asked, "How did you distract them anyway?"

"I discreetly made my way out of the back of their car while they were busy walking up to their front door to go bust you, then pretended to be interested in the house where you were parked at that was up for sale; the Reeds' were awfully welcoming of us living next door to them."

"Good thinking, Shaw." He said before he clicked a button in his earpiece. "Finch we have a problem."

"Yes, Jocelyn called me with a concern."

"Wait, what did Joss call you about?"

"Oh, never mind…what's wrong, Mr. Reese?" He narrowed his eyes, for now he was going to let it go since the small boy was their first priority, then he would find out what concern Joss had.

He looked down to the boy who was putting his hand up against his hand, giggling at how big John's hand was compared to his. "I found a toddler in one of the Reeds' closets, clearly unwashed, in a dirty shirt that's for a dog(John wasn't over the fact that the dog was treated better than the child), he's too thin and he has bruises on his body." John whispered not wanting to upset Simon with talk about the Reeds. John couldn't say that their numbers coming up might not be because he was going to kill them for what they did to this boy and god knows what they did to the other children, wherever they were being held.

"Oh dear, is the boy alright?!"

"We are taking him someplace to get some clothes and then to get him some food. We'll be heading to the safe house in an hour or two. Send Joss to the local Walmart, we are going to need her help!" John explained as Shaw slowed down to turn into the entryway of Walmart.

"Detective Carter is in the middle of a hearing, testifying." John winced, remembering that. "I'll send Detective Fusco to your coordinates; he had a child once upon a time too." John sighed. Yes, Fusco could help, they needed all the help they could get.

"Tell him it's urgent and to text us when he gets here," John said before he disconnected with Finch, just as Shaw pulled up to a parking space.

"Go on," Shaw motioned.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you wanted to take him with us."

"So you'd rather leave the child there, with them?" he demanded quietly so that Simon didn't hear. Shaw sighed. He looked at the boy. "Simon, I'm going to go shopping for some clothes for you okay, you'll be safe here with Shaw." The little boy looked at Shaw then back at him, large crocodile tears welled up in the boy's large eyes.

"No!" Well it seemed Simon knew the word no by the way he was crying it. "Nooooo!" he begged as he bounced in his lap, grabbing his arm as if it was a lifeline.

"Okay, you're up Shaw."

"I can't Reese; I don't know anything about rugrats or what to buy them!" Shaw snapped, which irritated John. As if he did! They were both in way over their heads! He looked at Shaw, then the boy, at a loss.

Shaw sighed roughly. "Fine, we'll all go in, the more hands grabbing this crap the quicker it will be; once Lionel gets here he can help us figure out the necessities. Turn the shirt inside out, that way people won't see how dirty it is," Shaw said, helping him take the shirt off the boy, both glaring at it because on the back it read 'I'm Pawsome.' John looked at Simon and stared at the deep bruises on the little boy's torso, and he saw red. He forced himself to flip the shirt inside out, putting it on once more, and it looked a tad better, but not much. It hung on him, covering his body for the most part. "Can't hide his bruises well." She sighed, but then she lunged for the glove compartment, opening it as if getting an idea, making the boy jump in his lap. "Here." She handed him concealer makeup. "Don't start with me, Reese, it covers bruises up if I'm in a pinch."

He didn't bother to tease Shaw about the fact that she had makeup in her car, instead he immediately began opening the cap and applying a lot to the boy's neck and upper arms. Simon giggled at the coldness. "Ticklish huh?" John smiled at the kid. He touched the little boy's tummy gently, mindful of the bruising, and he giggled harder.

"Stop playing with the kid, Reese!" He glared at Shaw, wishing she be more un-Shaw like at the moment. The boy was petrified of her, she wasn't helping matters, and now she was scolding him for playing with the child! Simon looked scared, probably had no human contact besides the Reeds who probably only yelled at him and beat him, hopefully at a minimum. He was going to show the boy there was more to people than being hit and yelled at.

Once they were satisfied the bruises were hidden as best they could, John wrapped the boy in his suit blazer once more, and they climbed out of the car with him in his arms. Simon latched his arms around his neck. He tucked the boy against his chest, keeping the suit blazer snuggled around him to keep him warm, hiding the fact that the boy was naked from the waist down and way too skinny, which he was going to fix both.

As they entered the sliding doors Shaw immediately made a beeline for the carts, several other people were walking in and John tensed a bit. But no one paid them any attention; Simon was a quiet boy and he waited as Shaw grabbed a cart, both deciding against putting the boy in the seat, then immediately headed for the little boy's clothing section. "Fo, me?" Simon asked as he looked up into John's eyes.

He smiled softly. "Yes for you, and you can pick out whatever you want, Simon." Simon bounced slightly in his arms in happiness.

It seemed the boy immediately found his favorite theme which so happened to be Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. John eyed the pajamas that Simon picked, they had 4 turtles wearing masks and had different weapons. Shaw suspiciously knew what they were and tried to explain them to Reese. John had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from teasing Shaw about her extensive knowledge of the cartoon. But he decided that Simon was after his own heart as he plopped the two different sets; one long sleeve and pants, the other short sleeve and shorts of TMNT pajamas into the cart, now knowing that they were ninja fighting turtles.

"What is the big emergency that I needed to go to Walmart of all places, in search of you wonder-boy, and you Lady Insane?!" Lionel griped as he appeared beside Shaw, then his eyes widened as he got a load of Simon in his arms. "Who's kid?"

"We stole him." Shaw shrugged. John glared at her to explain further while he attended to Simon who started fussing for his attention. "Kid was being abused, he doesn't have any clothes on underneath that blazer," Shaw said quietly. John turned so that Simon could face Lionel too; John saw the flicker of anger cross the man's face, before it was expertly covered over.

"I see, so 'glasses' called me because neither of you have kids of your own?"

"And Joss is at a parole hearing," John added helpfully.

"Yeah, testifying against a killer getting paroled," he sighed. "Well first off, he looks maybe 3 if that, he's pretty small. Where did you guys find him?" Lionel whispered as they huddled close to the cart that held Simon's prized pjs.

"In a closet, on newspaper," John snarled while trying to keep from upsetting Simon.

"Get him pull-ups, I'm 99% positive if they were leaving this boy in the closet on newspaper then he hasn't been potty trained. I'll get a pack, we'll open it, and Shaw will change him in the restroom, at least he'll have something on then."

"ME?! Uh, I don't think so, Reese took him, he can change him!"

"Whatever! I'll change him, he needs something on. Fusco, just get him whatever pull-ups he needs while we finish this area," John snapped, pointing at the clothes.

"He's needs a _few_ other things too, wonder-boy."

"Fine, get whatever he needs!"

"Mr. Sunshine, you're going to need another cart too." Shaw glared at Fusco as he motioned at the cart she was leaning against. She shoved away from the cart pushing it to Fusco, who smirked taking it by the handle and wheeling it away. John rolled his eyes as Shaw stormed away, to go get another cart for them.

"Simon, your Aunt Shaw and Uncle Fusco are crazy about one another," he teased the little boy. When Shaw got back with another empty cart, he had been gently rubbing Simon's back with his free hand, the boy almost asleep against his shoulder. He perked up when John motioned for him to continue picking out clothing. It took another fifteen minutes in the clothing section, letting Simon grab a bunch of similar t-shirts all with TMNT on it, some with some other cartoon characters he had no clue about, and John found a tiny plain sweatshirt to keep him warm just in case his shivering was due to coldness. Shaw and he sped things up a bit grabbing Simon tiny boy jeans that looked small enough to fit him, some sweat pants, shorts, underwear, and socks. They even got him to choose his sneakers quickly, picking a pair of black sneakers that had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the side that lit up when he walked too.

"Finally, let's go find Fusco." Shaw said exasperated.

"Right behind ya," they both paused and turned at Lionel's voice. Fusco did stand behind them, John eyed the other cart that Fusco had taken with Simon's pjs on the bottom, but they weren't visible anymore not with the boxes on top of them. Fusco held out a blue pull-up that almost looked like a diaper but wasn't. On the front it had Spiderman. John snatched it out of his meaty hand, left without further talk, Fusco and Shaw followed him to the restrooms bickering about the amount of items in their carts. He sighed, who knew that buying Simon some things was going to turn into this sort of chore. He carried Simon into the men's room, entered the stall, and shut the door. He removed his suit blazer off of the boy, placing it on the hook. He just happened to notice a big warm wet spot on his favorite blazer. Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

"Alright, Simon, here you go." John set him on his little feet. He giggled at the apparent coldness to the tiled floor and John sort of wished he didn't have to put his bare feet on this dirty floor. He quickly picked him back up, and unceremoniously sat on the toilet seat with Simon in his lap. Thank god no one could see Mr Badass now. "Need help?"

"N-oh," Simon said, his voice so tiny, just like him.

"Oh so you're a big boy, huh." John teased and Simon leaned his head back to look up at him and nodded. Simon took the pull-up, put one leg through then the other and pulled up. John smiled before he clapped a little. "You are a big boy," John agreed and Simon grinned at the praise. He snuggled him into his arms once more. Then John wrapped the suit blazer around Simon once more to keep questioning gazes off the fact that he was much too skinny, carefully avoiding the wet spot that was no longer warm. Forget the dry cleaner, he, thought, he needed to replace this blazer a long time ago. He exited finding Shaw looking ready to kill herself from boredom and Fusco talking to her. "Let's go," he motioned.

As they walked together towards the front of the store, towards the checkouts, John looked down at Simon and saw the child staring behind them almost unblinkingly. He paused in walking beside Shaw and Fusco. He turned to see what the boy was eyeballing and sighed. The toy section of the store was directly behind them in full view of Simon. The little boy wasn't kicking or screaming to go over there, rather just silently looking, with a longing look in his face. Poor kid probably never had a toy and didn't know how to ask for one.

"Why'd you stop, let's go, Reese?!" Shaw sounded close to whining.

"Not yet, we have to get him toys."

"Reese, we aren't keeping him. He's got the essentials, who cares if he has toys at the safe house or not!" Shaw said quietly, keeping her voice low.

"Shaw, he's getting a toy." He snapped walking towards the toys which perked the boy right up. Neither, Shaw or Fusco said anything as they followed them to the toy department. "What do you want, Simon?" he asked as he walked him down the boy toy aisle. Simon grabbed an expensive remote control monster truck that was blue. "You want this?" John asked.

"Uh-huh," his sandy blonde head shook up and down in adamant happiness.

"Okay he's got a toy, let's go." Shaw tried but John ignored her, seeing a large section of the boy's evidently favorite show he'd probably never even seen, TMNT. The child nearly lunged out of his arms grabbing at the action figures and he let the boy grab them. Once Simon had plopped every TMNT action figure that was different into the cart, Simon pointed at this large playset thing that the action figures he had just grabbed could play in. Simon looked at John who sighed, realizing already that he was having a hard time telling this kid no to anything. He looked at Fusco, then pointed at the playset, making the large man grumble while he bent down and grabbed the playset, plopping it into Shaw's cart. The box was large; it hung out of the cart awkwardly. "Reese, that thing costs like a hundred bucks and assembly is required."

"Shaw, he clearly never had toys or at least none recently," He justified quietly, as he allowed the boy to plop action figure after action figure (Batman seemed to be a hit with the boy too), Lego box set after Lego box set, and tons of different cars to play with. Some were remote control, others not. But the boy cried in happiness as they left the aisle, finding on the front display a large stuffed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle with a blue mask on its face, Shaw explained to him it was named Leonardo, which was as big as Simon. He sighed telling himself this was it, grabbing it for Simon, and the boy clutched it to him tightly, obviously loving the thing already. The boy would not relinquish it as they strode towards the checkout lines.

Lastly, Fusco reminded them they needed a car seat, otherwise, they would be transporting Simon illegally. They finally checked out, having spent several hundreds of dollars on the toys, clothes, and other things while both Shaw and Fusco pushed the full carts out to the exit. "This kid isn't even ours and he costs an arm and a leg!" Shaw griped as she opened her trunk.

"Well, Mr. Sunshine bought him tons of toys and clothes!"

"He had nothing," John defended. He was not going to let this boy suffer during their care. He had no toys, no clothes, he was abused, scared, and he was damned well going to make sure Simon had a better life than he was shown previously. "Who's idea was it to buy the _Mommy's Helper Cushie Step Up Potty Seat_?" John demanded as the box was placed into the trunk.

"Trust me, wonder-boy, I had a son who went through potty training. You need this, the ex-wife and I had to makeshift this thing since it wasn't made back when we were potty training Lee! It fits onto any normal toilet, it has a little step stool so the kid can reach. It snaps off easily for the grownups."

"Will you two women stop arguing about the stupid potty seat and help me get this kid's crap into my trunk!" Shaw snapped. They had to put the kid's things around Shaw's weaponry. While Shaw and Fusco continued to place Simon's things into the trunk, he carried the boy to the driver's side backseat, opening the door, and put him down onto the seat while he tried to figure out how to install the car seat. He could break down and reassemble every weapon he could think of with his eyes closed and standing upside down, but the car seat assembly almost got the best of him. Finally, with the help of Fusco and Shaw, Simon soon was safely in his seat, clutching his stuffed turtle contentedly.

Simon quietly sat; watchful of what John was doing as he slid the door closed. John tore his gaze off the child to look at Lionel. "Fusco, meet us at the safe house." The man nodded his head absently, before walking away while John walked around the car to climb into the passenger seat. He looked back at the little boy and smiled. "See I'm still here."

"Whatta, bout tuttle?" he asked as he held out the stuffed turtle for him to see. Shaw glared at him.

"See? This is what you get for getting him toys!" She sniped at him. He sighed, unclicking his own seatbelt, opened his door, and opened the backdoor behind his, and positioned the turtle in the seat next to Simon then snapped the seatbelt over the stuffed turtle.

"He's safe now just like Simon." He said quietly sliding the door shut, and John wasn't going to let anyone hurt this little boy ever again.

* * *

><p>AN: See this is why it has it's own chapter because I could not find anywhere to cut and the other chapter was already long as it was, so that's why it got split up. I had to keep in the adventures of buying Simon stuff.<p>

Okay well there is the two for one special, hope it was a nice read. Thanks as always and see you next Friday XOXOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

After testifying at the parole hearing, Carter had gone back to the precinct to find Fusco missing, giving her time to fume about the new numbers that her friends had received. Those snakes, buying and selling children! She tried to calm herself. Finch was right; they needed to find the location of the children first before they brought them down. Her cell rang, she answered it seeing it was Finch. "Please tell me I can arrest them," she pleaded as a greeting.

"Sorry, not yet." He didn't sound himself. Finch usually sounded relaxed but he was anything but relaxed right now, he sounded urgent.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh dear, Jocelyn, we need you."

"Calm down, what do you need from me?"

"Come to the safe house, please."

"Finch you know I can't."

"I understand your hesitance, however the situation is dire. Try driving in circles, do anything to lose a possible tail, Jocelyn, we need you here. Hurry!" he said before hanging up on her without further conversation. She tried to quell her fear. If Finch was asking her to risk it and come to the safe house, then something was definitely up. She grabbed her suit blazer, yanked it onto her shoulders over her holster, hurrying to the exit.

Nearly a half hour later, after she was good and sure she hadn't been followed, she arrived at the safe house. She took odd patterns just in case, making quick lefts and rights, drove in circles, and even went out of the way to get to the safe house. Finch had sounded panicked when he called her to come to the safe house, even knowing about the change of her predicament with her 'admirer,' he wouldn't tell her over the phone. Joss slammed the door open, it swung back hitting the doorstopper. "Okay, Finch, what was so important that I had to drop everything to come down to your safe house?" Joss asked as she entered the luxurious apartment. She was worried John had gotten hurt or something and finally Finch appeared from the back with Shaw and even Fusco by his side.

"Let me guess, you are worried that wonder-boy got shot again?" Fusco joked.

"That's not funny, Fusco!" Joss snapped in anger before worry replaced it. "He wasn't, right?"

"No, Mr. Reese is perfectly fine." Harold waved her off as he limped ahead of her, motioning for them to follow. As she moved further into the safe house, they heard giggling. Joss narrowed her eyes as they entered the dining room, where her narrowed eyes widened in shock. There, sitting in John's lap at the table was a little boy; with no shirt on, bruises lined his body making her heart ache, he was eating Chicken McNuggets and playing with a small toy he got in his Kid's Meal.

"John?" He looked up.

"Hi, Joss," he greeted as if this was normal for him.

"What is going on?" she demanded. John took a fry he was given by the boy, promptly eating it, which seemed to satisfy the small child, who went back to eating himself. "You stole a child?"

"I didn't steal him, I just sort of took him from the Reeds' home." Her eyes widened. Reeds' as in Declan and Clara Reed? The ones Finch had them check into, the ones who were running a buying/selling children ring? She wanted to nail them right now, thanks to the evidence Finch gave them. But they needed to save the children first, before they were arrested. They might not give up the children's location if arrested prior and that might be catastrophic to the children's lives. "Joss, I have to give him a bath, but he was so hungry." Joss shifted her eyes more fully onto the little boy in John's lap. The bruises were unmistakable, even from this distance. She noted that the boy's hair was long and dirty, he appeared too thin, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"Let me see." she said as she rounded the table, seeing he was wearing little pull-ups that John must have gotten the small boy, and noting the child immediately move inwardly into John with his large blue eyes showing his fear of her. So she changed her approach. Joss took smaller steps, hands out so the boy could see she meant no harm, and smiled at him. "Hi little man, what's your name?" she asked gently, speaking directly to the boy as she took a seat next to John. John looked down at him.

"Come on Simon, you told me your name, Joss is a wonderful woman," John said quietly. But the boy made no move to speak, instead he just intently stared at her, and she raked her keen eye over the boy John called Simon.

"Okay, how old you are, you look like a big boy?" She tried, waiting. Her waiting was rewarded when the boy started responding a little to her with a soft nod that he was a big boy. She shifted her gaze to the seat next to John on the other side, seeing a stuffed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle that was about the boy's size. "You like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, huh? Is Leonardo your favorite?" John eyed her with a soft smile. What?- just because she had a grown son, didn't mean she had no idea what TMNT was! She had friends with younger boys who loved the same thing as this little guy seemed to.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and she grinned largely when she actually got a sound out of the boy.

"Why?" she asked tucking some hair behind her ear, noting with sadness the too skinny arms as he reached for a chicken nugget and his Apple Juice box.

"He's bwue," he pointed to the mask.

"Oh, of course, he's got the blue mask which makes him the best." Joss agreed while the boy nodded his head enthusiastically. She softly laughed as Simon held up another fry for John, who took it, and ate it, making the boy smile broader. He grabbed a fry, handing it to her. "Oh thank you, Simon." She took it, putting it in her mouth to make the boy happy.

"Simon, how about you and Leo here, continue eating, while Joss and I talk, okay?" John said going to lift the boy off his lap.

"No, no, no weave." Simon cried, dropping his food, turning and throwing his arms around John's neck. Joss felt bad for the boy.

"He's not leaving, honey," she cooed to Simon, brushing her hand through his hair soothingly. John rubbed the boy's back with his large palm while the boy cried. She motioned she was going to speak to Finch, Fusco, and Shaw who was standing at the entryway watching the exchange quietly. John just curtly nodded. She slid from her seat, touching John's shoulder before walking away while she heard John coaxing the boy to eat once more. Joss moved to stand next to her friends, looking back as John handed the boy a chicken nugget.

"Reese found him in a closet, with a fucking dog-shirt on, and nothing on his lower half. He said Simon was sitting on newspaper," Shaw snapped and Joss's vision tunneled.

"He was what?" she snarled.

"Yeah, they were treating the boy like an animal in a cage."

Joss worked hard on calming herself. Like John, there was one thing Joss couldn't handle and that was harm coming to children, and this child had obviously been harmed. She looked into the dining room where John and Simon were. Simon was responding to John, talking to him. "He's latched onto John."

"We noticed that too. Mr. Reese had tried to sit the child alone, but he cried for John to sit with him." Finch said quietly.

"It is most likely due to the fact that John found him and got him out of that situation. He was abused badly, to what extent I don't know," she said quietly. "He feels safe with John, cowered when I got near him; I think maybe the abuser was most likely Clara Reed."

"Reese tried to get the kid to talk a little in the car; he got upset when Clara was brought up, but didn't even seem to really know Declan too much," Shaw spoke up.

"What's known about this little boy, Finch?" Joss asked.

"Not much, detective, there is no birth certificate for Simon, which suggests he is another young child they acquired to sell for a profit." Finch said quietly as they exited the dining room so not to upset the child.

"Well in the recording you sent over they said they'd make a 40,000$ profit on a child, after asking you guys for fifty which means, they had to pay 10,000$ for the child."

"Maybe they are buying the children on the black market," Fusco suggested, though Shaw shook her head.

"Kind of cheap isn't it?" Shaw questioned.

"I don't know, we'll have to look into it more," Joss said. "What I don't get is why they kept Simon in their home rather than with the other children." 'Wherever they might be,' she added internally.

"Well, they did claim to want a child," Fusco pointed out.

"No go, Lionel. I think that was spoon fed to Reese and me, to make her seem more understanding of our situation to get us to trust her quicker. Most people would believe her, that she wanted a child just as much as they do. I think maybe Simon was the kid they wanted to dump onto Reese and I. He's older and was found in their home." Shaw sighed.

"But why not leave him with the rest of the children, why abuse him in their home? Why even bother with having him there if they didn't want him to be?" Joss said.

"Possibly Simon is something else entirely." Finch spoke up.

"What?" She asked.

"A biological child that they neither wanted. Notice the blue eyes; very similar to Mr. Reed's." Shaw said, guessing where Finch was going, which made Joss hurt inside. There were so many couples out there that would love a child, while they had one, and didn't want it.

"But 'Einstein' said there is no record of Simon; no birth certificate, nothing."

"So….if she hid the pregnancy, had the baby at home, there won't be any record. They want to give the appearance that they are this picturesque family, that can't have children, so they are helping other couples with the same problem. It's all for show," Shaw stated flatly.

"Why not get an abortion if you don't want the kid, not that I condone it or anything," Fusco wondered.

"Records Fusco, she wants to keep her squeaky clean image, if she went to an abortion clinic that info could be ousted at any time. From what Shaw says about these people, their appearance and reputation is above all else. Having an abortion would have kicked that right out the window." Joss sighed quietly. "We'll take some DNA samples from him, see if Clara and Declan Reed are his biological parents, but that's tomorrow. Right now he needs to know he's safe and he won't be hurt anymore." She shifted her gaze back to John and Simon.

"That's the other issue..." Finch murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"Reese nabbed him out of the home so they must be aware that he's gone by now. If they are into hiding their real lives, they might hire someone to find their son on the DL and it might not be to bring him home." Shaw sighed looking into the dining room where John and Simon were at.

"So wait, you think this boy is in danger?" Fusco demanded.

"He could be, I'm not sure what the Reeds will do now knowing that a kid is out there that could crash their house of cards down around them." Shaw shrugged and Joss agreed with her. If what they all felt was true, that this couple strived to hide their real identities from the world, that they went to the lengths of hiding the fact that they had an unwanted child, then losing the unwanted child would be a possibility that their squeaky clean life could come down around them. Simon could come back to prove he's their biological son, creating quite a scandal or proving that he was abused by them. He was something they didn't need, which quite possibly could mean his life was in danger because of it.

"Well, I can guarantee that no one will bring harm to Simon on our watch," Finch assured them all, and Joss agreed. No one would ever hurt Simon again, now that he was with them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me give him a bath, Joss," John said quietly as he picked up the squeaky clean boy who was raising his arms up to be lifted, his stuffed turtle hanging from his hand was now crushed to his chest. Joss opened the bathroom door for them. Simon looked better all washed up; he'd look perfect once John took him to get a haircut tomorrow. The poor kid's hair was not only way to long, it was impossibly tangled and snarled, poor guy cried as they tried to comb out all the knots so instead they just cut them out. John had been scolded by Joss for buying tons of toys but not buying the boy any bubble-bath soap or kid friendly foods. He hadn't even thought of it, he just wanted to have the kid in clean clothes, some of his essentials, and have some toys plus that all important Kid's Meal he bartered to get the boy to come with him in the first place.<p>

"It's no problem, John, I've given Taylor tons of baths." She answered with a smile. The bath had been easy, Simon didn't fuss or anything, rather he welcomed it. Joss was a pro at bathing Simon, must have been due to bathing Taylor when he was little. She played with the boy, talked with him while shampooing his hair with the standard shampoo they kept here for their numbers who they tried to save, and John had smiled lovingly at her for being so easy and sweet to him. Simon seemed more at ease around her now. While Joss was giving Simon a bath he had set up that potty seat at the insistence of Joss and Lionel, now understanding why it was needed. Simon was a tiny little thing, he couldn't be older than 3. After Simon was washed, John picked him up, toweled him dry, and that's when Simon announced to them both he had to go potty.

He had been happy he had gotten the potty seat ready for him when he had. Because Simon eyed the step stool and toilet without any urging from them, climbed up looked so proud of himself as he sat down on the potty seat and went pee. It seemed Simon was a very intelligent boy, picking things up on one try. Joss told him quietly to keep the pull-ups on him for night time for the time being, but to let Simon wear his new underwear during the day. After they taught him how to push down the flusher to flush the toilet he climbed down, John picked him up to wash his hands in the sink, and after he put the boy on his feet they were told he was a big boy and could dress himself. They had watched with laughter as he got his new pull-up on and green pajama pants on easily, but got his head stuck in the long sleeve of his TMNT pajama top. They helped fix it for him, while Simon triumphantly told them he did it all by himself, or as he said 'meself'. John breathed a sigh of relief that the pajamas fit the boy, that they chose the right size. They were a little big but he had room to grow in them.

John was dragged out of his thoughts when Simon began bouncing in his arms as they came into the living room and Simon saw Finch and Shaw in the living room struggling to open the monster truck remote control car plastic packaging for him.

Joss watched Simon with John, the boy looked so content in John's arms, while they both watched Uncle Finch and Aunt Shaw struggle with the packaging. She'd been livid to see Simon's fully naked body seeing bruises over ninety-five percent of Simon's body, small little cuts, and old scars that nearly made her want to weep at what the poor thing went through. Finch was already scheduling an appointment with Dr. Tillman to have her X-ray the small boy on the down-low to see if he had any previous broken bones due to the abuse.

"We need to talk Joss," John said quietly.

"About?"

"Finch said something about you calling him with a concern; I want to know what concern that was." Since she'd gotten here he hadn't gotten a chance to ask her about it, Simon was taking much of his time, while Finch and Shaw tried to figure out where Declan and Clara Reed would stash the remaining children. Fusco left to go to the precinct to try to dig up more info on the two.

"Later," she answered, satisfying John a little bit, before looking at Simon. "Oh would you look at what Uncle Finch and Aunt Shaw are getting out for you." Joss said to the boy, rubbing his tiny arm clutched around John's neck, trying to get the boy used to touch-loving touch. Joss wanted the little boy to realize not everyone was going to harm him, especially them, and that he was safe with them.

"Hey, I'm no kid's aunt!" Shaw barked quickly, blazing a dark look Carter's way.

"Relax Aunt Shaw, it's just an expression," Joss sniped back. Finch straightened, limping towards John and Simon, carrying the remote control. Joss noticed the child's tightening of his grip around John's neck but otherwise didn't show his fear. Finch, smiling, held it out to the boy.

"It's all ready for you to play with Simon." Finch said patiently, waiting for the boy to take the control. After a few minutes of Simon making no move to reach for the remote control, John sighed.

"Come on let's play with what Uncle Finch and Aunt Shaw got together for you, Simon." John grabbed the remote control in his free hand, carrying the boy to the couch, plopped him on his lap. He sat forward to see over Simon's head as he began moving the car. Simon's eyes lit up watching John control the car. "Now you try," he said handing the child the remote control. Joss giggled softly to herself watching the boy, try his hardest at holding the large remote control, while intently watching the car. He squealed in delight as he made the car move forward, looking up at John for praise.

"Carter, stop staring at Reese like that, he's got a kid on his lap." Shaw whispered into her ear, making her jump slightly, and she turned to glare at her.

"I'm not staring at John in any way."

"Seeing John with the rugrat has your juices going," Shaw laughed. Joss couldn't even deny it, maybe say it a little better but couldn't deny it, John having a child in his lap was so adorable. "Better be careful, Reese has slow swimmers." Shaw winked at her, which made her roll her eyes. Simon's attention was solely on the remote control car, allowing John a chance to put the kid on the floor without Simon grabbing for him.

He motioned for her to come with him. She smiled as John remained in eyesight of Simon. She looped her arms around his neck as he yawned. "Poor baby, so tired, did Simon wear you out already? It's barely two o'clock in the afternoon." She teased as she nibbled at his chin.

"I'm beat thanks to someone, but it's not Simon." he agreed with a soft grin that faded as his eyes shifted to Simon. "We have to find those other children quickly, and then we can get those bastards. Treating that child like that, abusing him, he's a good kid. Who knows what they are doing to the other children," he whispered trying to calm his fury. He had to think positive; the Reed's wouldn't want the children malnourished or abused if they were selling them to people like he and Shaw posed as; prominent people. No, they wouldn't want their dirty secret ousted.

"I know, I agree." She brought his gaze back to her. "You're really good with Simon."

"Yeah?"

"Of course you are."

"I'm sort of winging it, Joss. I've never been around babies or small children much. They scare me more then staring down an assassin or terrorist."

"Could have fooled me."

"Joss what did you call Finch about this afternoon?" he demanded finally have a free moment to talk to her, and he wasn't going to let her distract him.

"How about we worry about Simon?"

"How about you tell me what it was about?" Damn she wasn't going to escape this talk. She didn't want to worry him about her stalker while he was already worried about the missing children. But he needed to know and she promised.

"Remember when I promised that if I thought the letters from my admirer became threatening I would tell you."

"Yes," he hedged.

"Well, John, they turned a little threatening now."

"What?" he said quietly, deathly, and she watched as the warmth in his gaze was replaced with coldness in a matter of seconds. "Define, a little, Joss."

"I've been getting notes and flowers from this guy as you know."

"Yes, you said the notes weren't threatening, though you never have let me read them. Why? Were you hiding it from me?" he demanded and Joss could feel his tension grow in his athletic body. She could feel his anger, some of it directed at her while she knew most of it was at the situation she was currently in. She better calm him before he let all these scenarios rack his brain.

"Oh relax your ruffled feathers, John! I have everything that I kept in a file except the first few notes I threw away, thinking there wasn't anything to them, but then I started keeping them when it didn't stop. You can read everything and see for yourself that I was honest in what I said about him being harmless at first. I promise I wasn't lying to keep you in the dark; if I felt they were threatening you would have been the first to know." He seemed to chew on what she said.

"Joss, he was never harmless. Why else would he give you notes and not tell you who he was?"

"He came across harmless, John," she countered.

"He was obsessed! Men or women who are obsessed with something or someone are hardly harmless, especially when they grow agitated that they cannot have the object of their desire," he growled and Joss didn't want to argue over this. "You told me in no certain terms that it was your business, that you'd handle it, and now you're telling me he's threatening you." She gulped a little, knowing that if they were alone he would not be tamping down on the fury she could see radiating in his eyes. She might have miscalculated on this one, but her instincts on things were usually correct; she honestly had instinctively felt that the admirer was non-threatening.

"John, I'm a cop I know what I was doing then and I know what I'm doing now. I apologize for not taking it more seriously in the beginning. I think I could have nipped this in the bud quicker had I and for that I apologize. But I'm fine, nothing has happened, and nothing will," she promised, kissing his cheek, trying to calm the storm that was brewing in John. She could see it in his face, his blue eyes grew glacial, his face grew gaunt, and she felt the stiffness to his body. Joss knew one thing for certain about John; don't mess with someone he cares about or else, and her mind flashed immediately to the late Colby Cahill who had been stabbed in the neck.

"I want to see everything, Joss." He commanded. She nodded her head, willing to do anything to show to him that she was safe.

"Of course, John, you can see everything. I should have let you see everything in the first place, prove to you that you had nothing to worry about." She soothed as she kissed his other cheek. "But there is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"He took photos."

"What?" Joss gulped as he whispered the lone word. John rarely raised his voice and she had a feeling he wouldn't have done so even if Simon was here. The angrier John became the quieter he talked. "He's taking _photos_ of you?"

"Yes."

"You have the photos?"

"Yes, John…he knows we are together," she said quietly. "He knows we are having sex, he told me he was going to cure my sluttish ways, and he took photographs of us walking together to the café and he jabbed holes into your image. He's not all there and I'm worried about your safety."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about your safety, he isn't obsessed with me, Joss," John said deathly quiet, slipping from her arms. But that was just it. She didn't think her stalker was going to hurt her, it was him she was worried about. This guy clearly figured they were supposed to be together and right now, John was getting in the way of that, and now he was threatening not her, but John in that most recent and creepy note! Sure, he wanted to help cure her sluttish ways, but John was the main focus of the man's anger.

"Yeah I know, but, you're sleeping with his obsession which isn't good for you. He thinks you turned me." John blinked.

"What does that exactly mean?"

"He said I was a delicate, shy flower when he met me, and you sank your talons in me and changed me to the whore I am today, and he's going to try to fix me."

"You?…Delicate? What is the guy on?" John murmured with a ghost of a smile and was slugged in the arm playfully. But he turned serious once more. "Joss, have Fusco with you at all times, this guy is not playing with a full deck of cards. You're perfect, which is why you have this crazed admirer in the first place," John spoke and she smiled as she softly shook her head. No matter how much she tried to tell John she wasn't perfect he just never listened. Joss noted he didn't look her in the eyes, she could see the lines on his face, and could tell he was upset with her.

"You're mad at me," She said rather than asked.

"I am," He agreed looking at Simon and their friends. Joss straightened her posture at the short and clipped affirmation of what she felt.

"Why?"

"Do you seriously need to ask?" he demanded his gaze flicking to her. His eyes showed his anger but otherwise he remained stoic.

"John, what do you want me to say, I'm sorry for trying to deal with my own issue by myself?" she snapped, a little irritated at him for being mad at her. His eyes flew to hers and she could tell what she just said was the wrong thing.

"Aren't you the one that told me that you're by my side, no matter what, and that I'm not alone? So I guess what that means is that you can be there by my side but I can't be there for you," he snapped before going to walk away and she grabbed his arm.

"That's not what I meant," she said quietly, trying to keep their friends and Simon from knowing they were in a middle of an argument. It seemed like Shaw could tell, but Simon was busy with Finch and showing him his 'big boy' skills at moving the remote control car. "John, you don't take consideration of your life, I was trying to get it through to you that you're not alone," she whispered.

"And neither are you!"

"I know that."

"Obvious you don't!" he countered.

"What do you want me to say, you were right about this guy? Fine you were right, he's not as harmless as I once thought, happy?!"

"No, I want you safe. Then and only then will I be happy."

Joss smiled softly. "I love you too." She whispered. He opened his mouth to say it back, she could see it glittering in his eyes mingled in with his anger that was slowly dying before her eyes, before she put a finger to his lips. "Say it when we don't have so many prying eyes, because I can't say I won't be all over you when you do say it," she said, earning her a tiny smile from him. He pulled her to him, taking her lips with his lightly, and like that, she felt his anger gone. She sighed softly, glad that it was over, she had never meant for him to feel like she didn't want him by her side.

He broke the kiss. "So you called Finch to tell him about your stalker upping his game?" he asked, getting back to what they were talking about. Sheesh, she couldn't get him off this subject, she had a feeling he'd get angry again, and she was just getting him calmed down.

"Sort of, Fusco had a good idea about hiding two cameras, both angled differently towards my desk to see who was leaving me the notes and flowers. He keeps coming when Fusco and I are both gone, and none of the other detectives or officers seem to care enough to watch out for me. Finch is going to help with the surveillance, watching the tapes while we are away from our desks to let me know who it is and what time he shows up."

"Does he know where you are living now?"

"Honestly I don't know, but that has me worried. You can't bring Simon to your place."

"Our place," John corrected.

"Our place," she amended. "Not with this lunatic out on the loose; I couldn't forgive myself if something happens to him." Her eyes drifted to Simon. "He might even know about the safe-house, but Finch cured my worries on this place."

"Why do you think he knows about this place?"

"The letters and flowers stopped the day after we decided to move in together. Remember, you were injured and we had makeup sex on that very couch?" she whispered, her eyes shifting to the couch.

"They stopped immediately after?" John asked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I figured he gave up and realized I didn't share his same feelings," she offered. "Honestly, John, I didn't view him as threatening."

"And they came back when?"

"Today." She answered and John slid from her, moving quickly across the length of the room, she furrowed her brows and followed him. "What?"

"If he saw us and now knows about the sexual nature of our relationship, he had to be able to see us."

"Yeah, which is creepy!"

"It is, but it narrows it down a bit. There is no way he could have gotten in here, so there is no hidden bug or camera in this safe-house, I'm sure of that. The precautions Finch and Fisher installed in this safe house are very astute and state of the art. So that means your stalker had to see us from the outside." John said quietly. Joss followed his gaze and saw the building across the street. She counted.

"About 4 stories." She whispered seeing where John was going with this.

"To be able to see through this window, to see us, he would have to have been on the third or fourth floor. Maybe, the apartment complex has security cameras in place in the hallways," John said quietly.

"Or better yet, Fusco and I can request the landlord give us all the names of the renters in the top two floors. Maybe we'll get lucky, I'll get right on it." She smiled, feeling even better talking about this man with John.

"Have Fusco with you," John stated and she sighed, trying to squash the need to tell him she'd be fine. She knew he was just worried.

"You promise this place is safe for you and Simon, even if he does know about it?" she asked quietly, the fear that they were in danger made her voice quiver a bit.

"Yes this place is safe, Joss, but what do you mean is it safe for Simon and me?"

"John, I think it's best that you and Simon stay here while I stay at our place for the time being." Until they checked security footage and went through everyone that rented in the apartment complex on the top two stories, she couldn't hang around here too much.

"What do you mean? I figured Finch, Shaw, and I would take turns staying overnight with him?" John asked. Was he serious? But John honestly looked at her confused.

"What I mean is; you are going to be staying overnight with Simon, John; you can't even leave his side for five minutes without him looking for you. He's doing it right now and you're in the same room as he is. What toddler does that, except one that has found someone he feels safe with, and doesn't want to lose him? If Simon is stuck here, so are you." John turned to look at the small boy, who decided he had enough playing with the monster truck because he put down the controller, then raced as fast as his thin little legs could take him towards John.

"Pway," he asked softly as he grabbed John's hand trying to tug John with him. "Pwease?"

"How about this honey, John's tired, so how about you and him sit down and watch some cartoons?" Joss said leaning down to talk directly to him. He nodded his head before looking up at John, immediately lifting his hands, clearly demanding to be picked up. John picked him up, carrying him to the couch, and Finch was already turning the wall-mounted TV on to find a cartoon station.

John noticed that Simon's head rested on his shoulder; he grinned as he looked at Joss who winked at him. The anger he once felt at Joss was gone, replaced with extensive worry. He was worried about her safety and he was thinking she was right. Simon wasn't going to let him leave the safe house without him, and Simon needed to remain at the safe house just in case.

He noticed that Simon had his eyes already half shut, head resting on his shoulder like a pillow, his arms hung by his sides. "You are a sneaky woman," John whispered to her as they walked side by side to the couch.

"He looked tired and in need of a nap. He was just fighting sleep because he figured you'd play with him." John sat down, shifting Simon so he was lying in his lap, angled to the television to watch the cartoons. The blue eyes opened a little wider as he watched Spongebob Squarepants, but after ten minutes he was out.

"Well Reese is stuck with the kid, Simon seems to think Finch and I have the hives, which is good for us." Shaw grinned at John, while smacking Finch's arm which earned her a look from the elder man. "So we need to investigate our numbers, find those other kids while Reese plays Mr. Mom."

"I suggest you shut up or I'll shut you up." John groused.

"And risk waking the rugrat? I don't think so," Shaw laughed before turning to look at the TV. "Can we watch some real TV?"

"No, what if he wakes up," John said absently, holding the boy in his arms more firmly. "We need to figure out if the Reeds are alone in this child selling ring or not."

"Why do you think they're not, John?" Joss asked, moving to sit beside him on the couch, absently rubbing the boy's foot in a maternal way.

"If what we believe that Simon is their biological child that they kept hidden because they didn't want him, they didn't have an abortion because their clean cut image would be gone. Simon could be in danger because he is a loose end that needs to be taken care of," John said quietly. He'd been brought up to speed by Joss during bath-time on what the general consensus that had been discussed while he had been feeding Simon. Joss nodded her head. "Well, I agree with all of that, just by the way the Reeds acted when Shaw and I met them. They wouldn't buy the children themselves, too risky."

"Shit, Reese is right!"

"Shaw, no swearing, little ears." John motioned to the sleeping boy.

"He's asleep." Shaw pointed.

"He could wake up and hear that," he reprimanded.

"Fine, _crap__, __Reese is right_!" she sneered at John before continuing. "They would hire someone to procure the kids for them; there is no way they'd want that to get back to them. Deniability that they were involved if the ring was ever found out."

"There are several different groups and crime syndicates that I came across that specialize in kidnapping during my days in the CIA. But, the lowball price of ten grand isn't the black market but rather it sounds like Chosen Legion. They kidnap for bargain prices because they work in a three-man unit, one leader and two lackeys, and could care less who hires them as long as they receive payment. They often target orphanages that tend to have bad record keeping," John said shifting the boy a little. Simon murmured something, turned into John's chest, and snuggled close, sound asleep.

"I heard of them," Shaw agreed.

"Me too, I'll check with an informant of mine, see if he can get me a lead on where they hang out," Joss said, standing up. He grabbed her hand, careful not to awaken Simon.

"Be careful, take Fusco with you until that man that's stalking you is caught."

"I'm fine and Finch is going to be installing the cameras this evening for me," Joss assured him and John shifted his gaze onto Finch, who nodded his head agreeing with her statement. He relaxed a little and let go of her hand. "I'll be back later with some kid-friendly goodies for Simon. I'll take every precaution known to man to make sure I'm not followed here, but I have to get back to my real job," she whispered before leaning down to brush his lips with hers. She smiled at Simon before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and then moved away. He waited until the door opened and shut, signifying she had left.

"Make sure Joss is safe, Finch."

"She will be, Mr. Reese, I can guarantee you," he promised.

Shaw grabbed her jacket. "While you watch the rugrat I'm going to head back to the Reeds' residence to watch them, see if they might lead us to where the children are located at. Finch, call me if you have any information for me." Finch nodded his head and she moved to exit the safe house.

"The young Simon seems quite taken with you, John." Finch smiled at the child as he started to put his own blazer on, signifying he was going to leave soon as well. "I'll bring Bear around later and let Simon play with him, Bear would enjoy the company."

"I think Simon would too." He agreed. "What do you need me to do, Finch?"

"There's not much you can do, besides sit and be with Simon."

"There has to be something, Simon is out, and I know how to use a computer, I'm sure I can find some information for us while I'm stuck here with Simon who's out cold." He said and watched the surprise fill Finch's face, before it was gone.

"You continue to surprise me, Mr. Reese."

"Why, I thought you knew everything about me, Finch?" John said, taking a shot. He was still determined to learn when exactly he came into contact with Harold Finch. The man seemed to know a lot about his life, had watched him for a long time, and John was going to learn everything he was hiding from him. He valued Finch, the purpose he gave him, and ultimately the friendship, but that didn't mean John was just going to give up on finding out the answers that were burning a hole into him.

"Well if you could learn more about Brandon Reed, Declan Reed's biological son from a previous marriage, that would help. Maybe learning about the young Reed would clue us more into the elder Reed," Finch said purposely not responding to his dig.

"I was thinking more along the lines of helping figuring out where the children are being hidden."

"I'm already going to be working on learning where they might be hiding the children, Mr. Reese. Rest assured, your finding out more about Brandon Reed will prove to be most helpful." John sighed while his peculiar friend hobbled out of the safe house, leaving him alone with Simon sleeping and cartoons playing. 

* * *

><p>AN: Poor John sat out, but not too long. Joss's stalker case is going to start heating up. I had to lay the ground work for the Reeds' case first, Simon's backstory is coming, and some cute fluffiness is on your way.<p>

Thanks as always for reading XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hope you guys are happy with another long chapter :D**_

* * *

><p>It had been a long stressful night, this morning it was not much better. Joss had called Elias and he agreed to meet with her today, he had 'business' to attend to yesterday and could not meet with her. She wasn't fully sure she wanted to know exactly what business he had. But Finch had stopped by the precinct last night to set up the cameras, one on her desk that was hidden into a picture-frame of her and her son, then the other was in Fusco's new nameplate that was positioned to canvas the entire surrounding area of her desk. They just had to hope his face would be angled to the camera if and when he showed his face again. What worried her was that John was getting the feeds on the laptop at the safe-house as well as Finch was getting them at the library. She was worried because her boyfriend, her very protective boyfriend, was going to see who was stalking her before she did, which could be a bad thing.<p>

Fusco and she had been going to go hit the apartment complex across the street from the safe-house and ask the landlord for a complete list of occupants past and present of the top two floors after they found the missing children, but it had not gone well last night. They had proceeded to try to find where the children were being hidden, when it turned two in the morning and they found nothing they all had given up with a heavy heart, deciding to regroup in the A.M. to try again. The Reeds' owned a lot of real estate so searching for the children was like searching for the proverbial needle in the haystack.

Yesterday, she had taken the kid-friendly goodies for Simon just before she and Fusco began their search for the missing children. She had called John last night just to see how Simon was doing and he seemed to think the boy was doing fine. John had made the two of them his infamous chocolate-chip pancakes for dinner and she missed out! John's pancakes were divine! Stupid stalker, making her miss out on his pancakes! But Finch kept reassuring her she could go to the safe-house even if the stalker knew about it. She didn't know why, but she wasn't going to question it either. Staying away from John was much harder than she had first anticipated. She laid in bed, tossing and turning all night, and she was very restless. It wasn't the first time they had spent time away from one another at night, but, it was due to the fact that he was at another apartment and she was stuck at theirs. Usually he would be on a stakeout or he was out saving a number and come in by morning flopping onto the bed, boneless. Then she'd tease him awake, they'd make love, and both fall back to sleep happily.

Joss sighed as she exited the precinct, hurried to her car, and proceeded to drive in circles to lose any possible tail she might have. She berated herself for being so weak in needing to see John and Simon, but she did. That sweet little boy was heavily on her mind, Simon was a cutie pie, and she needed to see how he did overnight in his new surroundings. Shaw had found out during her force-pair with the Reeds' that they knew of Simon's disappearance, at first thought Brandon Reed was the culprit until they watched video from a hidden camera in their bedroom pointed at the closet of John taking Simon. The ringing for the Rooneys had gone off the hook.

She arrived at the safe house, looked around for a moment, and hurried inside. She took the stairs quick as possible, got to the third floor, found the apartment number and knocked heavily.

John looked up when he heard a knock. He slowly rose from his position on the floor, his knees screaming in gratitude, but Simon not so much. "No," Simon cried as he bounced around his feet. He was putting together the TMNT playset for Simon before he got the boy dressed to take him out shopping for groceries, then to his doctor's appointment, and get him a haircut. John had rolled his dress shirt up to his elbows as the blasted thing was a bitch to get together. The directions were one page and useless!

"There is a knock on the door, Simon, we have to answer." The boy blinked his eyes at the door then nodded when another knock happened. Simon grabbed his hand possessively as they walked hand in hand to go answer the door, while he sipped from his apple-juice box Joss had purchased for him the night before. John checked the peephole and lifted Simon up to look through the hole too to see who was at the door even though John knew the minute he heard the tapping. Simon smiled and bounced in his arms at the new guest, before John put him back on his little feet. John swung the door open with his free hand, smiling. "Hey Joss." He wanted to just grab her, yank her to him, and kiss her but couldn't.

"Hi, John." She greeted right back. She wanted to grab him, kiss the stuffing out of him, but she stopped herself from acting on the impulse. She smiled down at Simon. "Hi there, cutie." She greeted Simon who gave her a bashful smile before he hid behind John's leg, then peeked out.

"Hi," he whispered shyly and Joss felt her heart melt even more for this boy. John moved back to let her in. Simon tried tugging him back to the half built playset. "Oh, building his TMNT sewer tower for him I see." She motioned with a smile to the mess on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out how to put the stupid thing together." He spoke gruffly motioning to the mess. "The directions are completely useless."

"Aren't they always?" She joked. "How did he do overnight?" She asked the question that she was dying to the entire drive over.

"A little rough at first; he woke up screaming with a nightmare and crying, so we watched some cartoons until he fell back to sleep." John said as only his arm moved at Simon's tugging. "But, after that he slept through the night."

"Good."

"Where's Fusco?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Joss, I thought I told you…" he barked and she rolled her eyes not wanting to hear the lecture, so she kissed him silent. Simon giggled at them. She pulled back, breaking the kiss before she snatched the boy into her arms, he stiffened for a moment, but it passed. She proceeded to give him several loud smacking kisses on his cheek, the boy giggled harder and squirmed in her arms.

"Come on, cutie pie; let's get you dressed so we can go shopping! John is not trusted when it comes to grocery shopping, all you'll get is sweets!" she said knowing that the boy had no idea that it was actually a good thing for him. "He's got a sweet tooth bigger than this," Joss exaggerated as she swung her free hand out wide, Simon giggled again before looking back at John.

"Tis mutch?" he swung out his tiny arms wide as he looked over her shoulder at John. Joss looked at John who sighed but had a smile on his face at Simon.

"More like this much, Simon." He said before he held his arms even wider apart than them both and Simon squealed in delight. Getting Simon dressed ready to go was simple, he showed off his new TMNT light up sneakers to her and she oohed and awed when needed. Joss applied about ten coats of makeup on the bruises to hide Simon's abuse, and they were out the door at the supermarket less than ten minutes later, finding out shopping with both John and Simon was a chore. She had to show everything to John, who wanted to know why she thought PediaSure was the perfect drink to help get Simon caught up on his nutrients, while Simon who sat in the child seat in the cart grabbed items off the shelves and plopped them into the cart thinking he was helping.

They had gotten him everything from baby shampoo, bubble bath, a TMNT 6-piece dishware set that were plastic, to children's vitamins. Simon was set with his kid-friendly foods/beverages that both she and John agreed upon, and she couldn't help but think John was adorable. He had taken this excursion out in the supermarket very seriously, wanting to know what to purchase for Simon and what not too.

An hour later they were exiting the supermarket with a cartful of plastic bags full of food and things with Simon in the seat, with his turtle hugged to him, and she walked ahead of John to open his trunk.

"Thanks, Joss for the help." He said as he picked up the Pediasure packs placing them into the trunk. Joss picked the boy up and out of his seat in the cart, holding him so he could keep eyes on John as he put his purchases for the safe house for him and the boy into his trunk.

"Of course, now we have real food for Simon to eat so he can gain a little weight, and not eat fast food all the time." She tickled the boy under the chin, earning her some giggles. He threw his arms around her stuffing his turtle further into her chest, placed his head on her shoulder, and Joss sighed as she leaned into his hug. She loved this boy, already.

"He seems to like you too, Joss." John said nodding his head at Simon, before slamming his trunk shut. She swayed, with him in her arms.

"Guess who his eyes are on," she peeked down seeing Simon had positioned his face to keep sight of John at all times, even in her arms. John didn't bother responding instead he opened the back door, and took a hold of Simon's turtle. She put him down in the carseat, getting the seatbelt on, while John walked to the other side, opened the door and did the same for the turtle. "I guess I should be going now." She sighed, but didn't want to leave them. John walked back around the car onto the driver's side. She was going to take a taxi to get to work but John had made her call Fusco, and meet them in the parking lot of the supermarket. She looked around not seeing Fusco yet, John touched her arms, bringing her gaze back onto him.

"Why not come by the safe house, Joss?"

"John, I can't. Not until the stalker is gone. If he is following me, I could be placing you both in danger right now as we speak." She said as she looked around. "Not to mention I shouldn't have gone where you and Simon were at, at all."

"I could take him down in seconds." he reminded.

"I know but…" he took her lips with his, ceasing her words in a soft but loving kiss.

He pulled back, "I know you are worried about my safety and Simon's. I can't fault you when I would be the same way." He acknowledged. She smiled and wanted to tease him but couldn't as Fusco pulled up to park beside John's car. "Simon is going to get a haircut, and then Finch is going to meet me up at the urgent care facility where Dr. Tillman works so she can take X-rays of Simon. We'll be out for a little bit." he said before kissing her quickly, to stop her from lecturing that he should stay close to the safe-house, and climbed into his car. Joss smiled at John, before wiggling her fingers at Simon who waved back to her, and John drove away.

"We have to find this guy quick, Fusco!" she sighed as she watched John's car before it disappeared from view.

"What, not seeing the new bane of my existence is causing you too much grief, Carter?" Fusco teased.

"You have no idea!"

"How about just doing as you are right now, losing your tail, you lost HR when they were following you, I'm sure you could lose Mr. Creeper!" Fusco said as they both climbed into his car.

"Let's just focus on getting these children back first, take me to Coyote's Pub for my meet and greet with Elias, then we need to hit whatever new address Finch gives us in search of those missing children." And Fusco didn't need to be told twice, as he put his car into reverse, and pulled out of the parking spot, and drove off.

* * *

><p>Fusco and Joss arrived a half hour later to Coyote's where Elias agreed to meet with her. She left Fusco in the car and entered the closed for business barrestaurant, seeing Marconi waiting for her. "Hi detective," he said with a smile.

"Where is he?" she said instead of greeting him. He smiled wider at her before he motioned for her to follow him and she did. Scarface lead her to the back, where Elias was seated alone with some wine.

"Detective it is always a pleasure seeing you."

"Thanks for meeting with me, Elias."

"Please call me Carl, detective."

"This isn't a social visit, Elias," Joss stated. "I need to know where the Chosen Legion, tend to hang out." She said ignoring the looks she was receiving from Anthony Marconi.

"For our mutual friend?"

"Yes,"

"Who is the new one? The tall one, with the silver in his hair, the one that looked ready to rip me apart limb from limb on our first meeting some time ago, who is that one? My former chess partner was mum on who he was just said he was a new associate, and the man himself didn't speak much." Elias asked amused. Joss noticed the way Marconi grimaced at the mention of John. Ah, so Marconi didn't like him, but Elias did.

"He's no one, Elias, back to the Chosen Legion." She stated. Elias just eyed her as he sipped his wine and then smiled.

"Alright, detective, you have a one track mind. The Chosen Legion is a three man unit…"

"Skip ahead I already know this, they are kidnappers for hire, what I need to know is where they hang out."

"The tall one…Mr. Reese I believe my former chess partner called him, gave you the info didn't he?"

"Forget about him," Joss said coolly. She did not want nor need John to come onto this man's radar more than the once he already met with Elias. Her eyes strayed back to Marconi for a moment before giving Elias her full attention once more.

"Yes well there is two places you need to check, try first Ernie's, if not there then try Niachi Inc., it's a rundown shipping warehouse, but they are known to meet there between kidnappings."

"Thanks," Joss said with a quick nod, turning nearly running into Marconi.

"I'll walk you out," he grinned.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have two legs." She assured which seemed to make the man's grin larger. She gently shook her head as she walked towards the exit while Marconi walked with her. "Marconi,"

"Call me Tony," he corrected.

"Are you giving me notes, and flowers?" She demanded. She didn't think so but anyone with eyes could tell he had a crush on her, so she had to ask. She wasn't oblivious to his looks, or his very obvious attempts to flirt with her. He was cute even with the scar, he was not her type, but she knew who's type he would be; Shaw's. Joss nearly laughed out loud as the thought bubbled into her head; Marconi would have his hands full with Shaw, though to be fair she could say the same thing for Shaw. She wondered a little to herself if Scarface and Shaw ever met before, she should ask Shaw about it.

"No," Scarface answered bringing her back from her musings, and to their conversation. "Would it work if I did?"

"No and one other thing the man that you guys WON'T know more about is someone I care very much for, so tell your boss to stop asking so much about him." She commanded.

"I can try but the boss liked him instantly when they met, he wants to know more about him."

"Tell him to let it go."

"If he treats you wrong I'm going to kill him, painfully." She blinked at the sincerity in Marconi's voice. She knew it was a simple crush Marconi had on her, but, even though he knew nothing was going to happen between them he sounded actually genuinely worried about her welfare.

"He won't."

"So you got someone stalking you, Carter?" he asked as he followed her out to her car, his eyes straying around to their surroundings. She sighed realizing asking Marconi about the notes, raised his suspicions. Great just what she needed John, Elias, and Marconi searching for her stalker.

"Yes, but he's my business, I don't want him turning up dead he needs help, not concrete shoes!" She stated firmly.

"Whatever you say, Carter, you saved the boss when you didn't have too." Joss kept her eyes narrowed on the man before her, sensing he was going to still look into her stalker, but hopefully would heed her advice. She sighed as she climbed into the car, he smiled at her before walking back to the closed restaurant with swagger, and she chuckled a bit. Fusco pulled away from the curb.

"Did he help?" Fusco inquired.

"Somewhat," she acknowledged as she immediately called Shaw with the information she got. She didn't need to wait long, Shaw's cool voice answered immediately.

"What do you have for me?"

"Did you find the kids?" She asked instead of answering Shaw.

"No,"

"Damn, well my informant got me a lead on where Chosen Legion tends to hang out."

"Where at?"

"A bar called Ernies', and if not there a place called Niachi Inc., some sort of shipping warehouse where they tend to meet after kidnappings."

"Thanks," Shaw said then hung up with her.

"We need to call Finch see what address he needs us to check out, before we head to the precinct." She said, quickly dialing Finch next, and Fusco just nodded. Joss was more determined than ever to find the children, safely.

* * *

><p>Shaw watched the Reeds from afar, listened in on their conversation. They had gone back to work, but was clearly still freaking out about Simon being taken from their home by John. Shaw heard a beep in her earwig, before she clicked the button. "What's up Finch?" she asked popping chips into her mouth.<p>

"What's happening with the Reeds?"

"They are trying to figure out their little problem of the Rooneys and the missing Simon; they are talking about hiring a professional to find us." She said uncaring about the threat to her or Reese's life, but they weren't going to touch one hair on that baby's head.

"I see,"

"Finch I'm going to shoot them I swear."

"Ms. Shaw, do not do anything rash, we are searching for the children, and your inquiry with the Chosen Legion didn't yield much." Finch spoke. Shaw smirked; the Chosen Legion that was working in New York would not wish to see her ever again, and they weren't going to be doing any kidnapping for a while with their kneecaps busted. Carter and Fusco arrested them when they were given an _anonymous_ tip that they had more than 25 kilos of cocaine on them. "Mr. Reese might have acquired us some helpful information on the young Simon, along with the lengths the Reeds' will go to protect their image."

"What?"

"There is a reason as to why Mr. and Mrs. Reed had first thought Brandon Reed might have taken the child, before they had watched the video recording."

"Why?"

"Because, Ms. Shaw he fathered him. He was named on Simon's birth certificate."

"Wait I thought you said Simon didn't have a birth certificate." Shaw said teasing.

"I was accurate when I said Simon _Reed_ didn't have a birth certificate because Simon's surname is Bailey after his mother. Brandon Reed impregnated a minor; she was just fifteen years old when she gave birth to Simon. Mr. Reese found information about the scandal, along with the buried documentation. Brandon Reed claimed he didn't have sex with Gabrielle Bailey, so she got a paternity test to prove it, but before the paternity tests could be opened and reveal Brandon Reed was the father, the young Gabrielle met an unfortunate accident or at least that's what it's been made to believe. Gabrielle had a broken neck, the police claimed it was a hit and run while she had been walking Simon in his stroller; she was DOA at the scene while Simon vanished as did the paternity tests from Gabrielle's parents' home. The charges of statutory rape were dropped against Brandon Reed when they couldn't prove Simon was Brandon's without the tests or the child. The parents of Gabrielle Bailey died in a mysterious murder-suicide; where supposedly the father left a note claiming he could not live without his daughter." Shaw furrowed her brows.

"Supposedly?"

"Mr. Reese read over the findings seeing some discrepancies in the report and the autopsy reports done on the Baileys'. It seems that the small town police officers of Vestiel New York that investigated it were bought off."

Vestiel New York, she never even heard of it. But Shaw didn't even care. "Okay, so the Reeds killed Simon's biological mother and the parents to shut them up, nabbed Simon, and swept everything under the rug because they could."

"Yes, Mr. Reese checked into Declan Reed's first marriage the one that ended in him being widowed, well needless to say her death was under mysterious circumstances. The fire was ruled an accident but John found more discrepancies that suggest that the investigators of that crime were bought off too. It seems the Reeds' are very good at ridding themselves of problems."

"But, why did they keep Simon closed in a closet, abuse him, especially when it's abundantly clear that they loathed the kid? Why not kill him too?" Shaw demanded. She didn't understand them keeping a kid to abuse him, what just for kicks?

"Mr. Reese is under the impression that had it been up to Clara that would be exactly what have happened to the child, but Declan kept him because of him being flesh and blood. Declan kept Brandon alive, after having his first wife murdered. Declan Reed started dating Clara Reed immediately after his wife's tragic death, Brandon was shipped to a boarding school from the age of four until he was eighteen years old."

"Anything else, like where Brandon Reed is right now, or something so we can go speak with him?"

"No, not yet, Mr. Reese is working on it, but young Simon commands John's time." Shaw nodded her head, alerted to the fact that the Reeds were leaving her law-firm together once more. She listened in.

"Hey Finch they are heading somewhere." She said. She watched as they entered their SUV. "I'm going to follow them,"

"Be careful Ms. Shaw."

"Has Lionel or Carter found the children yet?"

"No, none of the addresses so far has panned out. The children are still missing." Finch said quietly. She could tell it was upsetting him he wasn't finding the secret hiding place, quickly.

"I'll head back to the library and help you try to figure out where they are stashing those children at, in a bit. If we have too I'll come at the Reeds directly, maybe we can forcefully get them to help us." Shaw stated cracking her knuckles. She doubted it, but she would love to beat the hell out of them to try!

* * *

><p>John sat at the dining room table with Simon sitting in his lap, with the stuffed turtle in turn sitting in his lap while they watched the feeds of Joss's desk. Simon was busy sipping his sippy cup filled with his chocolate flavored PediaSure, waiting for John to go sit with him and watch his favorite cartoon-what else but Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.<p>

Simon looked a million times better since the haircut; he had been a hit with the stylists who all cooed and went ga-ga over him while he acted extremely shy, hiding in John's chest and arms. They thought it was cute and adorable, while John figured it was because they were all women and he was scared of them. But John got a nice woman who took her time with Simon, waiting for him to trust her, and once that happened the haircut could actually begin. His hair was cut extremely short in the back and sides, though the hair-stylist left just a little bit more on the top because Simon wanted his hair like John's. Short. The stylist teased Simon about wanting 'daddy's hair' and John felt uneasy as they made the error in thinking. John didn't correct them, finding he couldn't, or they might get suspicious.

Their next stop had been with Dr. Tillman, to find out if he was alright, medically. She didn't like how skinny he was, she was glad they had already purchase vitamins, she x-rayed him, finding no evidence of broken bones. Overall, Simon got a clean bill of health, but he was severely underweight if he was 4 years of age, his height was also a little below average. When John found Simon's birth certificate as he searched about Brandon Reed, he breathed a sigh of relief that the boy only just turned 3 years old on April 28th, he had called Dr. Tillman immediately and she had been relieved as well. She calculated that Simon needed to gain a good ten pounds and he would be close to being back on track.

He sighed as he closed out the feeds, not seeing the man at all. Joss said she tended to find a note when she got back from her lunch-break; since Finch installed the cameras he had not seen the man….yet. He wondered if Joss got any security footage from the apartment complex across the street yet. Simon scampered off his lap, dragging his turtle behind him, and John followed him out of the dining room. He smirked as Simon rushed to the couch, hit it full force in the tummy, threw his turtle up and struggled to climb up himself. John had just turned the TV on when there was a knock on the door.

Simon climbed off the couch. "Ant-zer it," he said before grabbing his hand. John walked with the boy to the door, to answer it, and surprisingly but happily he found Joss there. The boy however wasn't nearly as happy as he was to see Joss because his eyes drifted to the TV when the TMNT's theme song began.

"Tuttles, tuttles!" Simon cried trying to drag John back to the TV, not moving him a single inch.

"How about you go watch them, I'll be there in a minute." John said quietly, looking down near his feet where Simon's cute little face was upturned towards his. Simon nodded his little head, letting John's hand go, and took off running for the couch. He looked back at Joss, immediately serious. "Is Fusco with you?" he demanded as he looked past her, on alert since knowing about her stalker getting threatening. She had ignored him this morning, he hoped that wasn't the case now.

"Fusco is downstairs waiting in the car. I came by here to make sure you and Simon were alright." She huffed clearly annoyed with him asking.

"I'm glad you did, because I wanted to see you," he whispered before tugging her to him, kissing her quickly. She sighed as they broke apart and she moved further into the safe house beside him, they both watched Simon whose rapt attention was on the TV.

"He listens to you," she said gaining his attention back.

"Joss, he's a three year old who has had no real positive interaction with anyone; he's going to latch on to the first person he sees." He could see that Joss didn't necessarily agree with him but she didn't argue either, which he was somewhat grateful for. So he changed the subject. "I haven't heard from Finch or Shaw in a while, not since I called Finch with the information about Brandon Reed."

"You haven't?"

"No, are they alright?"

"Yeah they are fine, they're like Fusco and I, trying to find where the Reeds' are stashing the children."

"How did it go, seeing your informant, did you learn where the Chosen Legion hung out at?" he asked.

"Good, he was helpful. Shaw checked it out, they don't know where the children are. They said they took them to the Reeds,' who put them into their SUV and take them someplace else. They never knew where they are taken, they never asked because they didn't care."

"So the Chosen Legion doesn't know where the children go, the only people that do know where the children are, won't be forthcoming with the information."

"Seems like it. John we have to find these children."

"I know, Finch is in the process of combing through the Reeds' finances, trying to see if he can find if they own a building where they that can hide the children."

"They own a lot of real estate; we are searching each new address Finch gives us. Fusco and I are going to help again after I leave here."

"Keep me informed," he asked and she nodded. He really wanted to help but as long as the Reeds were on the loose, Simon's life was in danger and he was needed here.

"Well I better get going, Fusco is waiting for me, we have addresses to look into, and then I need to get home." He tugged Joss to him, hating she was going back to their place alone again. "I'll be fine alone," she whispered.

"Please, be careful," he whispered right back.

"You can't rid yourself of me that easily, John." She let her fingers run through his hair. His eyes bore into hers, seriously, and her laughter faded. "I promise I'll be here tomorrow."

"Come by here in the morning for breakfast with Simon and me," he demanded softly.

"John I can't, the stalker…"

"Just keep driving in circles."

"That won't work forever! John, you're not taking your life seriously again."

"Yes I am, because it's not just me here, it's me and Simon."

"More reason I should stay away until we catch him," she whispered right back before kissing him softly and pulling from his arms. "Be safe," she said sternly before looking past him to Simon. "Bye sweetie." Joss blew a kiss to Simon, who giggled. She shifted her gaze back to him. "Bye you."

"Bye you," he said back, desperately restraining himself from grabbing her. She ducked out of the safe house, and he sighed longingly as he watched her walk down the hallway. He slid the door shut, turned to look at Simon. "We love her, don't we?" He said to Simon. Simon smiled.

* * *

><p>No, no, no this wasn't happening! He flung his binoculars down as he watched his beloved, who was whoring herself for this man, leave. When he followed her car, it seemed like she was purposely trying to lose him and she did. The love of his life was very intelligent; he wondered if she was mad at him for the most recent note. But he had to tell her in no uncertain terms he was disappointed in her. How dare she think she could whore herself for this man and not expect him to be upset. But he loved her and was willing to forgive her for this discretion.<p>

He had grown irritated when he kept losing her, so, today he had gone to the place where it seemed she had met her lover previously. He had been obsessing about how she could go to that man, while she loved him, loved HIS notes! He was sick to his stomach because he had been correct, she had gone there to see her lover, while her overweight partner sat in the passenger seat waiting for her! So it wasn't for some sexual tryst. But as he positioned himself in the empty apartment he rented across the street from where this man obviously was living, he saw that not only was the man good looking, but, he had a son! A little spawn that had his beloved enraptured, this had to be why she chose to be with this man. It was the only explanation of why his shy, delicate creature whored herself for this man.

The man's son was the reason she was sleeping with this man!

He tried to calm himself, tried to tell himself at least they weren't living together anymore. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had been fearing, yeah, maybe they hadn't been cohabiting because she wanted to. Maybe it was due to the fact that her home was burnt down. Yes, that was the explanation. She had lived with this man because she needed to, she was using this man for a place to live, to be a mother again, so she whored herself out for him. She didn't love this man. No, she loved him. And tt appeared this man was living here now and she at that place on Baxter Street, and, while he had to punish her for her trysts with this man, he still loved her. He could fix her, and he could give her children she obviously wanted. She didn't need this man, or his child. She only needed him.

He had to save her from this man. He had to save her from herself. But how?

He moved away from the window he was using to watch her with this man from across the street. He exited the empty apartment he rented and was going to continue to rent to keep an eye on Jocelyn's sex partner, and a few minutes later he exited onto the busy sidewalk of Manhattan. He looked for his beloved and her car, but saw it was gone. She must have left with her partner, which was good; it left him a chance to go have a man-to-man talk with the guy. He would just explain to this man he was encroaching on his territory, that Jocelyn loved him. He hurried across the street, and entered the upscale apartment complex, knowing Jocelyn's sex partner's place was on the third floor, but he had no idea which apartment number. So, he began knocking on each one, waiting to see who would answer, and when it wasn't the man he had memorized and hated, he'd say sorry he had the wrong apartment, and go to the next apartment.

It took him several tries until he found the right one. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and there Jocelyn's sex partner was, hatred so intense filled his entire body. The man was much taller than him, more muscular, and had piercing blue eyes. He had seen this man only once up close before, but he hadn't paid him much attention, he had been waiting impatiently for him to get out of his seat, his attention had been all on Jocelyn at the speed-dating event. But, he could understand why Jocelyn was swayed by him. The man was handsome while he was not, though that had not mattered until he turned Jocelyn against him when he used his son! Jocelyn might share her body with this man, but Jocelyn couldn't feel any connection to this pretty boy, not when she felt the soul deep connection between them.

"Can I help you?" Jocelyn's crush had a very low voice. But before he could find the right words to tell this man to leave his woman alone, he noticed movement near the man's leg.

He looked down and saw it was this man's son. "Cute kid," he said, the small boy looked at him, and then hid. The man that was his competition for Jocelyn's affections grew immediately tense. His piercing blue eyes raked him from head to toe, he noticed the man's face grew taunt, and readied himself for attack. "I'm sorry I got the wrong apartment." He said quietly, realizing he could not attempt to get this man to see his side. He was much too big for him to intimidate, much too into himself to see that Jocelyn was only using him for his child. No, Jocelyn would have to be the one to tell him about her love for him.

"I think you're right." he agreed. "Have a nice night," The man with the large blue eyes said before sliding the door shut, locking it, and left him staring at the door where his beloved touched. He turned and walked away, more determined than before to remind Jocelyn that she loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

><p>Joss entered her place, alone, sighing as she bent down, picking up the familiar red envelope. Great, the whackjob knew where she was living, and what was worse it seemed he was done sending her the notes at the station. She sighed. She was going to have to get Finch to install a camera here now too. She didn't even want to bother opening it, but needed to read it. She was going to have a restless night tonight again for a far different reason. Joss opened the envelope, read through the note quickly. Okay, it wasn't as creepy as yesterday's letter but it wasn't like the other letters either. He was still focused on John and about fixing her sluttish ways. She threw the note and envelope onto the kitchen island, rolling her shoulders a bit.<p>

She was worried all over again about being around John with her nutcase stalker on the loose still, but, she knew John could handle himself with anything. He had the ISA and his former psycho partner on the CIA after him previously, and they couldn't bring him down, which meant this creep couldn't. But she couldn't suppress her worry, though. She loved that man to bits, couldn't bare it if something happened to him. So help her if this weirdo touched one hair on John's head, she'd snap him in two! John might be protective of her, but so was she, she was just as equally possessive and protective of him.

She was beat though, thanks to not getting much sleep the night before, so maybe she could try to catch some shut eye. She hurried and undressed, determined to hit the sack quick and hope for the best. She tugged out an oversized navy-blue nightshirt, and pair of flannel pajama pants since she had no John to wear a sexy baby-doll for. She flopped onto the bed and sighed.

She just got snuggled and comfortable when she heard the lock to her door being unlocked. Her eyes snapped open, she immediately reached for the nightstand grabbing the Nano she left there just in case, and waited. The door opened, her adrenaline kicked in, and the light near the door was flipped on. Joss glared as she saw it who was. "What are you doing here, Shaw? I nearly shot you!" Joss growled, lowering her gun, re-clicking the safety on. Shaw had a grin on her face, as she slid the door shut behind her, and relocked the door.

Joss eyed the duffel bag on her shoulder before Shaw flung it on the floor as if that was answer enough. Joss shook her head. "No not again!" She snapped sternly as she put her gun away.

"I'm here for another slumber party, though it's slightly better without Reese." Shaw stretched as she removed her coat. "I'm beat; it was a long day and tomorrow is going to be longer since we are still searching for little rugrats."

"No, get out, I do not need you here. I'll be fine in the apartment alone."

"Tell that to your overprotective boyfriend, he called me about fifteen minutes ago and was whining and bitching at me to get here as fast as possible." Joss had no problems with that; she grabbed her cell phone immediately. She clicked John's number, putting the phone to her ear, and glared at Shaw who scooted quickly to the fridge. "Damn, you guys have a lot of food!"

"Hey Joss, Shaw arrived right?" John greeted after a couple rings, bringing her gaze off Shaw who was going through their refrigerator like a starving woman.

"Yes, and who the hell do you think you are, sending me a damn watchdog!"

"Hey!" Shaw called out from her place in the kitchen; already finding the ice cream in the freezer and a spoon to chow it down.

Joss ignored her. "John, I'm fine."

"Well now I'll be okay being in the safe house with Simon knowing Shaw is there with you at night. This guy probably knows where you are living; I'm not letting you be alone." Joss mentally counted to ten. "Joss, please." He sounded worried.

"Why, what happened?" She wondered.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No, John, you didn't seem this upset last night…what happened?" she demanded, suddenly tense. "Did this guy contact you, John?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling and I can't shake it." Joss narrowed her eyes trying to determine if John was keeping anything from her, but she couldn't tell.

So she decided to try to lighten the mood up a bit. "Me too, it's called our fridge will be out of stock by morning!" she huffed and John laughed. She felt a little better hearing his laughter, though still a bit irked that he pushed Shaw onto her.

"Has Shaw found my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" he asked suddenly as his laughter faded and worry replaced it.

She eyed what Shaw had in her hand as she sat on the countertop, her legs swinging like a kid, and eating the hard ice cream on the spoon. She eyed the carton seeing it was her chocolate mint; oh hell no. "Shaw, there's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream too." She called out and she heard John curse.

"There is?!" She immediately hopped down rushing for the freezer.

"Joss..."

"What? You sent her, it's only fair she eats your ice cream and not mine!" Joss laid back down on bed, rolling her eyes as Shaw walked over and plopped down beside her with his ice cream in hand. "How's Simon? He's in bed right?" she asked as she eyed the clock, seeing how late it was.

"He had been until he had another nightmare."

"Poor thing," she whispered.

"He fell back asleep though." She smiled at how softly he was speaking. She had one guess as to where Simon was.

"Where is he sleeping, on you?"

"He fell asleep watching cartoons with me. We watched the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Simon loves it." She smiled softly at his words.

"Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Joss."

Joss looked at Shaw, wanting to tell John she loved him, but didn't want this overbearing woman to listen in on their conversation. She was like a little bratty sister you just can't get rid of. They disconnected. "What, no phone sex?" Shaw asked. "What a rip off."

"Get out of my bed." She shoved on Shaw's hip as she put her cell phone down onto the nightstand.

"So Reese watching the little rugrat is affecting the sex life? Mine is practically non-existent recently, so I'm glad," Shaw sniped as she chowed down on John's ice cream.

"Got a question, have you ever met Elias's right-hand man, Anthony Marconi aka Scarface?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"No reason, now get out of my bed!"

"What, Reese can share it but I can't!" Shaw griped as she ate more of John's ice cream. "He's sure got good taste in ice cream," she murmured as her eyes shut. "It's better than sex."

"Excuse me?!" Joss huffed while Shaw grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Carter, this ice cream is better than an orgasm, and I'm 99 percent positive Reese loving this ice cream has nothing to do with Reese not being satisfied in bed."

"99 percent sure huh, you're just saying that because you're mad I won't let you share my bed." Joss snapped, not going to fall for her ploy to get her way.

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends, can I sleep on the bed?" Shaw asked.

"What do you think, Shaw?" She arched a brow and the woman smiled evilly at her as she placed more of the ice cream into her mouth, moaning.

"I'm sure Reese doesn't fall in the one percent and that this ice cream is not John's way of making up for lack of sexual satisfaction, Carter."

"You better stop talking." Carter snapped beating her pillow, before lying down. She felt Shaw get off the bed, while she planned on screwing John's brains out when she had him back home, to prove to her pride that what Shaw was saying was just to rile her up. Which worked; she thought with irritation.

"Reese is so going to owe me," Shaw snickered.

* * *

><p>AN: See a long one, with lots of things happening. And I decided to give a 2 for 1 special again because it took me forever to respond to all your lovely reviews for this story and Careese Themes. I appreciate the support and it's been a long and busy week, so I wanted to show my love in some way, so figured you guys are patient with me I can give a couple updates at once.<p>

BTW I am starting to get antsy I sent a bunch of things to my friend for her to proofread for me and I can't wait to start posting everything I hope you guys are down for some more Careese :D As always I appreciate and adore you guys for reading and reviewing XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	6. Chapter 6

John awoke suddenly, trying to remember where he was. It came flooding back to him; he was in the safe-house on the lonely queen bed while Joss was back at their place. He sighed as he relaxed a bit, knowing Simon would be out for a while longer. He felt a small weight on his chest; he went suddenly on alert as his eyes snapped open. He stiffened, readying himself to attack, wondering what enemy found him, but immediately relaxed once more because he was greeted with Simon's large blue eyes, a toothy grin, and his stuffed TMNT turtle under his little chin. He wondered how this little boy climbed up onto the bed because he was that tiny. "Good morning, Simon." He greeted with a yawn.

"Mooning," he tried and John eyed him softly. Poor Simon, he was behind on everything. Pure rage filled him as it so often did whenever he thought about the Reeds and what they did to this child and were continuing to do to the missing children.

"Want to play a game, Simon?" John asked, forcing back the anger he was feeling at the moment, deciding he couldn't do anything until they had a lead on the missing children. He wrapped a secure arm around Simon's back as he sat up on the bed, plopping Simon—who nodded yes enthusiastically—in front of him. Simon curled his bare feet under him, his stuffed turtle still hugged to him, and peered his tiny face up at him. "You have to repeat after me, okay?"

Simon nodded his head. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G…." John sang starting slowly, feeling somewhat out of his element, he was a former soldier a former CIA agent and he was singing the alphabet song, but as he went on it became more natural as Simon tried to follow along. Simon had a minor hiccup at G, because he said E again. "G," John said, pausing in the alphabet to help the boy out.

"G." Simon tried again, grinning a big boyish smile as John held out his hand for a high five. Simon's tiny little hand smacked his happily.

"Good going, Simon," John praised and they continued through the rest of the alphabet without problem until they hit U. "U," John said again struggling with a smile.

"Me," Simon agreed.

"No, U the letter U, Simon."

"Yea, me," Simon said, not getting it. John laughed softly, definitely planning on buying him some learning tools; books, games, whatever it took to help him get caught up. Even if they only had Simon for another couple days at least then he would be headed in the right direction. He'd get Finch to look into it for him. "Gotta, pee!" Simon announced. John nodded shoving the comforter off his long legs immediately, one thing he learned since having Simon for the last few days was when they announced they had to pee, they meant NOW.

John climbed off the bed as he picked the boy up. He set Simon on his feet who ran to the bathroom dragging his stuffed turtle right along with him. After a few minutes he heard the toilet flush. "Aww done!" He picked Simon up, let him wash his hands, and set him on his feet while he used the bathroom himself. Once they were both done, John then carried him out to the kitchen for breakfast. He plopped the little boy on the counter-top, opening the fridge.

"Apple juice, or Chocolate PediaSure?" he asked pulling out one of each. The boy pointed to the PediaSure. John smiled, Joss was right, Simon would love chocolate (the boy was just like him), John grabbed one of the two plastic TMNT cups that came in the dishware set Joss bought him, poured some of it into the cup, making sure it was his daily allowance and not an ounce more, put the lid on and gave it to Simon. He happily sipped it, while John put the remaining PediaSure away before he pulled out the egg carton. "Want pancakes and eggs, Simon?"

"Mmmmhmmm," he mumbled while nodding as he sipped his new favorite drink. John nodded, opening the pantry pulling out the mix.

The door to the safe house opened and Shaw flew inside, storming her way over to stand beside Simon whose little legs stopped flailing. "Carter said you were making breakfast, you haven't eaten yet have you?" she demanded, sniffing the air, and Simon giggled. "What, little rugrat? You think you're the only hungry one here?" John hid a smile as Shaw's tone wasn't nearly as flat as it normally was when she spoke to Simon.

"No, breakfast hasn't even been started yet," John sighed. "Is Joss with you?" he asked, hopeful she was going to make an appearance. He knew that she was trying to keep him and Simon safe, but the safe-house had state of the art features that Finch and Fisher had meticulously implemented in this place to keep the numbers they brought here safe. They were safe even if this stalker knew their whereabouts, besides the guy wasn't some criminal mastermind, but rather he had the joneses for Joss. Not that he blamed the poor sap. Joss was beautiful, strong, and intelligent, she quite literally was the perfect woman, he could understand the man's awestruck attitude towards her, because he shared it. He couldn't seem to breathe right when she was around him and he couldn't fully understand how someone as amazing as Joss could love a man like him. But he thanked god that she did because without her he wouldn't have a reason to live. However though he understood the stalker's feelings towards Joss it didn't give him the right to do what he was doing to her. She was being terrorized because she didn't share the same feelings as this man. John would snap this man in two if he thought of hurting her, he didn't particularly care to kill, but he would if he had to, to protect the people he cared about.

John heard snapping of fingers and lifted his gaze to glare at Shaw. "Hey, turn the brooding off and cook food, Reese, and no she's not showing up. Now scoot your as…butt over Simon!" Shaw commanded and the little boy did as he was requested and Shaw hopped onto the countertop beside him. John rolled his eyes as Simon and Shaw's legs swung wildly. Great, now he had two kids to feed!

"Apple juice or Chocolate PediaSure, Shaw?" he teased as he pulled out one of each to let her choose, much like he had with Simon. Simon was letting out full-blown giggles at Shaw who actually was debating! Simon put his cup down, watching the grown-ups with a large grin on his tiny face, his stuffed turtle forgotten on the counter behind him. "Shaw, I was joking."

"Whatever is fine, as long as you make me 4 eggs, sunny side up, your hashbrowns with cheese melted in them, and a stack of those damn amazing chocolate chip pancakes you make!" she demanded. "Right, Simon?" Simon nodded his head adamantly. John regretted the decision to let Shaw try those pancakes he made for Simon for dinner the other night because he saw the way her eyes had lit up as she scarfed them down her throat. He was going to be making her breakfast for the rest of his life.

John pulled out the griddle to cook the pancakes on so he could cook the eggs while making the pancakes. Shaw watched him as he pulled out the required eggs, before setting the carton aside.

"You grabbed out eight eggs?"

"Simon, she's a big girl now, she can count," he teased and Simon giggled, getting a kick out of their weird relationship too.

"Shove it, Reese, where's the rest?" Shaw demanded.

"Eight is all we need."

"But I have four, and I'm assuming you are having four, what about the rugrat?"

"Simon can't eat 4 sunny-side-up eggs like you, Shaw, he shares some of mine and he likes his scrambled."

"He only likes scrambled because YOU like them scrambled, but whatever, once he's a bit older I'll show him the real way to eat eggs!" Shaw said before nudging Simon's shoulder.

"Aunt Saw, pway wit me?" Simon asked, seemingly seeing an opportunity to get to Shaw and was taking it. John hid a smirk as Shaw actually looked surprised. Simon was going to break her sooner or later. He already had Finch and Fusco eating out of that tiny palm of his hand. He had him and Joss wrapped around his little pinky, he even had Bear following him everywhere, the boy only had Shaw left.

"Kid, I'm not your aunt!" she stated firmly. But Simon wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, because he wrapped his arms around Shaw's midsection, surprising the younger operative with the loving touch.

"Pweasssssssssse," Simon sang and John swallowed a laugh as Shaw stared down at Simon, before looking at him as if asking for help. Oh Simon was good. He saw it, a split second in her eyes before she sighed in resignation, Shaw folded like a bad hand in poker.

"Ground rules; one, you can call me Aunt Shaw, but no Auntie, that's lame! Two, when you and I play it's no holds barred, anything goes; can't handle it, don't come crying to me! Three," But John stopped her before she could really begin her long list of rules.

"Shaw, he's three," he told her before looking at the little boy who was staring at Shaw, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Simon," he commanded the boy's attention. "You can call her Aunt Shaw."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Simon clapped. "Pway wit me, Aunt Saw!" He tugged on her arm.

"Play nicely, and I'm not talking to Simon," John stipulated and Shaw grumbled something as she hopped down, picking Simon up and put him on his feet. He reached for his cup and turtle he'd forgotten about, Shaw grabbed them for him before letting Simon take her hand with his tiny free one.

"Shut up, Reese, and make us food," Shaw sniped as she let Simon tug her to the mountain of toys in the corner of the living room near the television. Now without Simon or Shaw under foot he could concentrate on cooking. John decided to pull out additional eggs, having a feeling that Finch would be showing his face soon. Nearly ten minutes later, John was proven correct. Finch hobbled in with Bear, who after being unleashed rushed to little Simon, who squealed in delight that Bear came back for a visit. Simon wrapped his little arms around Bear's neck, and kissed his nose. Shaw was really getting into building some sort of Lego Tower thing for Simon as she eyed the instructions.

"Morning, Mr. Reese."

"Morning Finch," he plopped his eggs benedict onto a plate while Finch eyed them strangely. "I had a feeling you'd be by," he said in answer with a smile.

"Do you usually cook breakfast for Jocelyn?"

"Yes," he acknowledged. He loved to cook and Joss loved watching him cook. Although she distracted him sometimes and their breakfasts ended up being burnt or totally forgotten.

Shaw appeared back in the kitchen a few minutes later, sniffing the air once more and had Simon beside her with Bear. Simon tugged on Finch's pant leg, gaining the elder man's attention.

"Well hello there Simon," Finch greeted as he turned to look down at the small boy.

"Hi, Unkle Ffff-itch," Simon tried.

"Call me, Uncle Harold, Simon," Finch said sweetly to the boy and John realized as he placed everyone's food onto their plates that Simon had wiggled into getting to call Shaw, Aunt Shaw, and now he was calling Harold-Uncle Harold. Simon's arms lifted for Finch to pick him up, Finch stiffly lowered to pick him up into his arms, and Shaw took her plate along with a glass of orange juice, zooming out of the kitchen heading for the table in the dining room. John motioned, he got their plates and glasses, carrying the three plates delicately balancing them on one arm, while carrying the two glasses of orange juice in his other hand for him and Finch.

Finch carried the stuffed turtle in one arm and Simon in the other, who sipped his cup of PediaSure as they walked together into the dining room. "We need to get him a booster seat, so he can sit on a chair himself." John said to no one in particular.

"Or we can pile about three phonebooks on a chair, it would work the same." Shaw said as she stuffed her mouth with his pancakes. He noticed she hadn't doused them with nearly as much syrup as usual.

Finch pulled out two chairs, one for him and one for John. "Who's lap, Simon?" John asked. Simon nearly hopped out of Finch's arms for him, making Finch laugh at the exuberance, and Shaw roll her eyes. He put the plates down and glasses before taking Simon into his arms, plopping him on his lap. Simon stabbed at his little bit of egg that John gave him trying to get it on the plastic fork.

"Shocker, he wants to sit with Reese." Shaw snickered while she chowed down on her food before peering at Simon. It was quiet while everyone ate until Shaw opened her giant mouth again. "Hey Simon, if I'm Aunt Shaw, and he's Uncle Harold, who's he?" Shaw asked in a softer voice, finally realizing how to speak to Simon as she used her fork to point at first herself, then Finch, and then to him. "Uncle Reese, Uncle John, or Uncle Badass?" Simon looked up at him.

"Daddy!" Simon squealed without pause, but John stiffened as Finch and Shaw froze. John cleared his throat before cutting up some food for Simon, who sat on his lap and leaned forward and ate a little of his pancake that John cut for him. And gratefully Simon didn't seem to realize the tension in the room that he had created. Shaw looked down at her food concentrating on eating, he could feel Harold's eyes on him, and he tried to rein in the desperate need to be alone. Breakfast was quiet and awkward. After it was over, he let Simon off his lap, and he tore off running to go play with his action figures dragging his turtle behind him, that thing was going to be ratty in the matter of weeks.

"Mr. Reese, it's only natural he'll view you as his father. You are here with him 24/7 and been taking great care of him, he hasn't had any sort of normal human interaction prior to you," Finch tried.

"But I'm not," he croaked, feeling a lump form in his throat. "Just leave it alone, Finch, he didn't mean it. The hair stylist put it in his head when she mistook me for his father." That had to be it. Simon didn't mean it, no, the boy had only been with him days. There was no way the boy loved him, loved him enough to think of him as his dad, no he refused to believe it. Simon was just confused.

"I think Simon meant it," Shaw spoke up. He set a steely gaze onto her, trying to gauge if she was trying to provoke a response from him or make jokes. But he saw nothing but honesty and he panicked.

"Good thing no one asked for your opinion then, Shaw," he growled, wanting the subject closed now. Shaw held up her hands in defeat, he shifted his dark gaze onto Finch, and he too seemed to realize that he wished for them to drop it. Because they let it go, in fact they rushed out of the safe house so quickly, John was glad to be alone. He could focus on Joss's stalker, the Reeds, and the missing children. But he wasn't alone, he was with Simon who had called him Daddy, and he had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, NO, what the hell are you doing here?!" Joss demanded as she climbed out of her state issued car, not pleased to see who was tailing her. She and Fusco had made a pit stop before checking into more addresses for the missing children this morning by stopping at the apartment complex across the street from the safe-house to acquire the information from the landlord about the tenants in the top two stories. They had gotten a court order that they needed a complete list from her in 12 hours. Because they had finally opened a case against her stalker, the captain wasn't thrilled she was investigating it herself but she was allowing her to do so but with a very short leash. If things went south the captain was ready to yank her from it and assign her stalker case to different detectives.<p>

But she did not need what was going on right now; namely Elias and Marconi following her around. She had enough to deal with to worry about and it didn't include them following her everywhere. She stormed to the dark SUV that parked behind her and Fusco, while Fusco followed at a much slower rate.

Marconi lowered his window, smirking at her. But it was Elias who greeted her. "Detective, good morning." He spoke from the backseat. She peered into the car, ignoring Marconi's gaze.

"It was until I saw you Elias," she snapped. "I don't have time to deal with you or you," she said glaring at Marconi.

"Does the detective protest too much?" Elias teased. "We are just ensuring your safety, detective; we fancy you and wish to make sure you are alive and well. If this stalker is bothering you too much, my associate will have no problem taking care of him." Elias exited the car; she stepped back next to Fusco while Marconi exited the car himself.

"I can take care of myself, Elias; I don't need or want your assistance or supervision."

"Besides she has Mr. Tall, Dark, and Stormy to watch out for her," Fusco added and she elbowed him discreetly. "What? You do!"

"Detective, you always need to do everything on your own, but if you need us we'll be there. But since your detective friend brought it up, how's the man I'm not supposed to ask about, the one that accompanied my former chess partner during that unfortunate incident with Mr. Tao? He was extremely quiet but effective, even I wasn't sure of what he would do. I could use a man like him in my organization."

"He's fine, he's not interested in the job, and for the last time stop asking about him." Elias smirked and thankfully left the subject of John alone.

"Carter, don't you ever answer your freaking phone? I needed to tell you something about Reese and…" Joss blinked while both she and Fusco turned when Shaw's voice came from behind them as her voice trailed off. She watched as Shaw who was approaching her and Fusco, glaring at Elias and Marconi.

"What do you want? I'm busy getting rid of unwanted people from following me," Joss said as she motioned at Elias and Marconi

"Don't tell me, Elias is your stalker." Shaw sneered as she came up short in front of them. "Or better yet, this sad sack." Shaw motioned at Marconi.

"Boss's friend really took a step down with you after a man like Fisher," Marconi jabbed and Joss rolled her eyes at the lethal look that crossed Shaw's eyes. "What are you, the kid-sized assassin?"

"And you're what, his muscle? You could pack on a few more," Shaw fired back.

"The detective and my relationship is purely platonic, Ms. Shaw," Elias assured, looking between Marconi and Shaw with a smirk, while Joss snorted at what he said. Platonic was pushing it.

"Shaw there is _no_ relationship whatsoever besides me being a cop and him being an occasional informant, otherwise we would have ZERO interaction!" she said and Shaw looked at her, looking irritable. "Now scram you two, I don't want you tailing me anymore. We have a lot of work to do, so thanks but no thanks."

"If you change your mind, detective, you know our number," Elias said amicably. Marconi followed Elias into the small deli shop where she figured they were having some illegal dealings, but she forced herself to not care as she turned to glare at Shaw.

"He called me kid-sized," Shaw grumbled while they walked back to Fusco's car. "I'll give him kid-sized, I'll give him a kid-sized bullet hole in his…"

"Whatever, why are you here?" Joss demanded over her threat. "What's going on with John?" she asked after making sure that Elias and Marconi remained in the small deli shop.

"Not important, detective." All three stopped in their tracks, turning to the new voice that entered the fray. It was none other than Root. "Hi Shaw," Root said with a smile.

"You, can't we get rid of you?" Shaw complained.

"You don't want to get rid of me, Shaw." Root said sweetly as she exited the shadows to move over to them. "But I'm not here for you, I'm here to give a warning."

"What?"

"_She_ sees something coming, something that worries _her__, _that _she_ wanted me to give you a warning about Harold's pet."

"What about Reese?" Shaw demanded and Joss glared menacingly at Root for calling John Finch's pet. Root had no idea who or what John was, and she did not care for the belittling remark.

"John is an equal, not a pet, Root," she corrected, gaining Root's attention.

"So touchy over your boyfriend, detective," Root grinned.

"You have no idea! Call him that again and you'll see how _touchy_ I can get," Joss promised darkly. "Now, what's the warning? Is he alright?"

"Trouble is brewing, a storm on the horizon, and it all centers on John Reese."

"Hey, Fruit Loops can you be a little less cryptic and a little more helpful!" Fusco demanded and Root grinned at him.

"_She_ likes it when we figure it out for ourselves, Lionel. All _she_ will tell me is that John is the center of it all, he's the key."

"Key to what exactly, Root?" Shaw demanded. "Reese barely knows about Decima besides what we informed him of. He hasn't worked many cases that coincided with them."

"I don't know Shaw. As I said, _she_ won't tell me, but whatever it is, it has _her_ worried."

"Well tell _her_ to give more information. Key to what, what is he the key of?" Joss demanded, tired of the games. When Root didn't say anything more, just resignedly shook her head, Joss got angry. She stubbornly turned away from her, walking to the street corner where a camera rested on the light pole. "What is he the key of? You didn't give enough warning that Simmons was lurking around and I lost Fisher-my friend because of that. I lost Beecher because you didn't give his number at all, so you owe me! I help you and Finch all the time,"

"Uh, Carter, you're talking to a camera. You look kind of like Fruit Loops now, just saying." Fusco said quietly. But she ignored him.

"You owe me this answer, what is the man I love the key of?!" she demanded. Joss turned to look at Root, watching her, and watched as her back straightened. Root's brown eyes lifted onto hers, and clearly her little friend spoke. "What did she-it say?"

"He's the key to the end of Harold, to Decima, and to the end of the growing storm."

"What? What does that mean?" Joss asked quietly as she moved back towards Shaw, Fusco, and Root.

"She seems to think John is the key to end Decima, while Decima thinks John is the key to end Harold." Joss blinked a little.

"That makes zero sense, Root, how can Reese be the key to end Finch?"

"It makes perfect sense, Shaw, because there is more to the relationship between John and Harold than we know of. Decima seems to think they can turn him against Harold."

"John would never do that," Joss said quickly.

"You don't know everything, but _she_ does, detective." Joss wanted to smash her fist into her face for making it sound like John was disloyal. John would gladly give his life for Finch; the man would self-sacrifice himself for any one of them.

"I might not know everything about their past situation, since Finch won't say, but I know John like the back of my hand. I know his heart, I know his soul, and I just know how he thinks. He wouldn't do anything to Finch, and he sure the hell won't let any harm befall Finch for any reason whatsoever if he has any control!"

"Even if Harold is the reason John lost any chance to save his beloved Jessica." Root questioned and Joss froze.

Fusco noticed her uneasy look, deciding to end this now. "Cocoa Puffs, you and your imaginary friend, go away, we are busy trying to find some missing kids."

But instead of even acknowledging Fusco, Root continued. "_She_ needs me, we need to meet later and discuss how to use John to bring down Decima." Apparently she didn't even hear a single word Fusco said. "I'll be in touch." she said before she sprinted off.

Joss was shaken. Was Root right, was Finch the reason John lost Jessica? She had to talk to Finch about it, she had to know what she was talking about, before anyone told John anything. But right now Fusco was right, they needed to find the missing kids, not worry about Decima.

* * *

><p>Tears fell from his eyes as he lowered his camera, glaring at the pictures he took of Joss with her friends. She thought he was a stalker! Him, he would never hurt her, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt his Jocelyn tried to end things with this John person, and he was twisting things to suit him. This man must have told her that he was a stalker. Him! Her one true love; he would never hurt her, not like that womanizer would. That John guy was turning her against him, filling her head with lies about him, and what was worse was she believing them. Allowing her fuck buddy and his spawn to rope her in, lie to her, and letting sex with this man to muddle what she knew in her heart; that he was the love of her life and not this pretty boy with the child.<p>

He took his glasses off, rubbing the tears away. She wasn't ever going to be his, not with this womanizer and his son around. No, he had to get rid of them both, and once he did that he could show her the truth. He wasn't a stalker, he was courting her the way she wanted, and the way she enjoyed before this man walked into the picture. But how did he get rid of this guy and his son? It wasn't like he was going to just walk away from his Jocelyn. Jocelyn was beautiful, an exquisite creature….no, he was going to have to get rid of the man some other way. Something far more permanent; the thought of killing the child didn't thrill him, but he didn't see any-way around it.

The blue-eyed man was much larger than he was, plus he was terrified of guns, so he was going to need a professional to deal with this 'John' and his son. Someone who would be willing to help him rid of this problem that stood in the way of his true love, someone he could pay that would know what they were doing and do it discreetly.

He smiled slowly as the tears dried away from his eyes. Yes, this could work. He would get rid of this man and his son, save his Jocelyn, and he would then show her the error in her thinking. He was the only man in her heart as she was the only woman in his. He started the engine to his car and drove away, needing to write his beloved a note, and then find someone to help with his little problem."

* * *

><p>AN: Stalker boy is barking up the wrong tree! And I just realized I haven't been giving little hints at the next chapters and I think you guys liked those, so I'm getting back to that. It's fun giving little teasers for you guys. So here is one for the next chapter XD<p>

**John rushed over there catching a glimpse through the open door of the man in dark clothing holding who he presumed was his new number at gunpoint. John made sure Simon's eyes were still hidden in his chest.**

Uh-oh John and Simon get into some mischief, John breaks loose of the safe-house XD Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Finch sat in the library re-watching the tapes over again of the precinct from overnight into the early morning. Mr. Reese was keeping tabs on Jocelyn's desk too, but Finch wanted to keep vigilant watch over the detective. She meant a lot to him, she was a good friend, and one he was extremely worried about. A stalker wasn't anything to jokingly put off. While he didn't agree with how Jocelyn fluffed it off and pretended it didn't matter, he did understand why she felt like that. She was a very resourceful, independent detective, and was extremely intelligent and knew how to handle herself; Finch had taken an afternoon to read all the notes this man had written her, nothing had been threatening. They were all sort of childish in nature as Jocelyn had said and they didn't become threatening or creepy until the exact moment he learned about Mr. Reese.

However, he did not seeing anything amiss since they placed the cameras near and on Jocelyn's desk. He sighed. He knew it would not be an instant success; he would need to check back a little later on the feeds to see if her stalker showed up. Finch switched the feeds off, brought up the Reeds' finances, once more searching through trying to find the place they were hiding children.

Last night the detectives, Ms. Shaw, and he had agreed that they would need to search all of the addresses that they owned, for fear if they decided against one it might happen to be the place the children were being held. Finch connected with Ms. Shaw first. "Ms. Shaw, go to 5445 Apple Gate Dr., it's an old office building that was purchased by the Reeds' in 2009."

"Do you think they have been selling children since then?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure how long they were in this endeavor of purchasing and selling children, their finances show no record of pulling out that much money buying them. They must have a hidden account I'm not privy too….yet." He would use a fine tooth comb to find out where these children were.

"If they have it hidden in some secret account, I'm pretty sure that this old office building is not where they are keeping the kids then. They wouldn't have gone to the lengths of hiding the money trail, then leave the building they are keeping them in, out in the open for anyone that has hacking skills to find."

"But we agreed last night we must search all the addresses, just in case that they are hiding the children in plain sight. As you well know, Ms. Shaw, the best cover is to hide in plain sight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'll call you when I arrive there," she said before disconnecting. He immediately connected with the detectives.

"Anything detectives?"

"No, where next Finch?" Joss asked and he could just tell there was something wrong judging by her tone. What it was, Finch couldn't say, but something was upsetting the detective. He would have to question her later.

"Next building they own on the long list is 111 Lincoln Ave., down in Harlem, it's a closed down restaurant called Rio's that they never did anything with." He doubted the children were there since it was an eating establishment, but, you just never knew.

"We're on it." Jocelyn said and with that he disconnected. Finch brought up more of their information, finding a bank account in a Credit Union that was buried at the bottom of all their assets. He hurried to hack into that account, he tried their birth dates for the password like they were using on all of their other accounts, but this one access was denied. Hmmmm, this might take a bit longer; which might mean good news for them; if they went to so much trouble of hiding whatever the contents were in this account maybe this would be the smoking gun.

After several minutes he finally managed to hack his way into the account. "Now what did you try so hard to hide?" he said out loud. Finch clicked onto the account overview link and his eyes widened. From appearances he had finally found the account that detailed the child selling ring because the amount of money going in and coming out of this account was staggering. Finch dug a little deeper, finding all available history, and what he found sickened him. The account was created back in early April of 2008, which meant they have been doing this; buying and selling infants, toddlers, and small children for over 6 years now. Five million dollars was placed in the account when it was opened, then a four hundred thousand dollar withdrawal happened on April 30th 2008.

Finch minimized the webpage, and pulled up a list of their assets he gathered. Four hundred thousand dollars was a nice round number to purchase a building that would house all the stolen children that they acquired for selling. He scrolled down past all the newest properties searching for properties they purchased in 2008 around April 30th. His eyes immediately widened and he connected with the detectives. "Hey, Finch we are almost to Harlem." Joss said.

"No, head away from Harlem I think I know where the children are being held!" Finch said, immediately giving them the address. When he disconnected with them, he reconnected with Ms. Shaw. "Ms. Shaw, I must request you stop your search and head back to watch the Reeds'."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just gave the correct location of where the children are being held to the detectives. Once they have confirmed they have found the children, we need to make sure the Reeds' are taken into custody."

"Right, gotcha, I get to shoot them."

"In the kneecaps if necessary, Ms. Shaw." Finch felt the need to remind the operative.

"Yeah, I know, kneecaps." She sounded irritated and disconnected with him; Finch leaned back into his chair and prayed they found the missing children. But he didn't get to rest any because his phone rang immediately and it was from an unknown number. He slowly answered it, listening as the machine began giving him new numbers.

* * *

><p>John had a firm hold on Simon's hand as they walked together in Central Park. He was going stir crazy stuck in the safe-house all day and all night, and he was sure Simon was itching to bust loose too. It reminded him of the time his number was up and he was relegated to being stuck in the safe-house for several days so the CIA could be lured away. Or the other time when Joss had him confined to bed rest because of getting shot. If he figured correctly, Simon had never really ever been outside to play, so he decided that he and Simon were getting some fresh air. John had dressed in blue jeans and a button down black shirt, so naturally, since he was wearing jeans, Simon wanted to as well. Simon had tiny little blue jeans on, his light up sneakers, and a TMNT t-shirt on. Simon was looking around himself taking in the trees, the birds, the sun, and he was in awe of it all. Everything was new to the boy, as well as the attention he received wherever he went.<p>

Two female joggers were running their way, John tried to move over with Simon, and hoped like hell they were going to continue running by them.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Nope, no such luck. Both women stopped, breathing heavy, and were talking to Simon who took the time to hug his leg to hide his face in the denim.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy," John said quietly, as the women stood up full height once more and eyes on him.

"Up, up," Simon cried as he lifted his arms up. John sighed as he bent down and picked up Simon, who buried his face into his neck, obviously wishing the women would leave him be.

"Wait until he's older, he's going to love women and he's going to be a lady-killer like his daddy." The younger blonde woman flirted and grinned at him. John and Simon were subjected to five minutes of pointless chatter, the women trying their level best at getting Simon to look at them. Once they realized Simon's head was buried in his neck and it wasn't going to be coming out any time soon, they left them alone and Simon lifted his face out from its hiding place.

"Simon, you have girlfriends all over the place," he teased.

"Daddy, ook!" he bounced in his arms, pointing, and John's breath clogged in his throat as Simon said 'it' again. Damn it, Simon, was getting confused with everyone thinking he was his son. John focused on what Simon saw, following the tiny index finger and where his gaze was at. Kids of all sizes were playing at a playground. He heard a beep in his ear, as he carried Simon towards the playground. He hit the earwig.

"Mr. Reese, where are you?" Finch's voice immediately filled his ear.

"Simon and I decided to bust free of that stuffy and dull safe-house, we needed fresh air, and were about to climb the walls, right Simon?" he looked down at the toddler.

"A'ight," he agreed quietly while watching the playground as they approached it.

"It's a nice warm July day, so I took Simon to Central Park. I think he hasn't been outside, except for the time when I snatched him out of the Reeds' place," John admitted. He couldn't wait until the Reeds were dealt with, then this child could have a normal life, which didn't include him. That thought hurt him deeply, but he wasn't going to focus on it.

"I know, I meant where in Central Park are you at?" Finch asked.

"You know? How do you know Simon and I left the safe-house?" John cocked his brow as suspicion filled him.

"Well, uh, I might have put a GPS tracker in your watch. I didn't want to run the risk of losing you again." John rolled his eyes at Finch's answer. He should have guessed, but he shrugged, now he didn't feel so bad about putting one in Finch's glasses. Did he dare tell Harold he knew where the man lived and slept at? Nah, it was his secret for now. "How does Simon like the fresh air?" Finch asked quickly as if trying to distract him from what he just admitted.

"He likes it, except for the women that keep bothering him, and then he gets all shy and bashful. He's a magnet for the women." He looked down at Simon whose blue eyes widened as they approached a big and tall, yellow, plastic slide.

"Give him several more years, he'll eventually enjoy the attention," Finch sounded amused. John just nodded his head in agreement with Finch. He looked down at Simon.

"You want to go on the slide?" he asked Simon.

"Nu-uh," Simon actually shook in his arms, clearly petrified of the slide.

"Okay, how about the swings?" John murmured moving away from the slide immediately. He didn't like how Simon was cowering in fear. Too bad there was no smaller slide to show him it wouldn't hurt him. John walked him to the swings, put the little boy in the child's swing seat his little legs poking from the holes, and he immediately started to cry. "Simon, its okay it won't hurt you." He promised as he crouched down in front of him. Simon's crying faded but he didn't appear appeased. "Watch," John said quietly as he pushed him gently, Simon moved back and forth very little, nothing to scare him.

John grimaced as Simon's tears re-emerged and he let out a panicked cry his arms reaching for him. John immediately lifted the small boy who was petrified of the thing he didn't understand, and settled him into his arms.

"Is he alright, Mr. Reese?" Finch spoke up and he almost forgot he was still connected with him.

"Yeah, he's just scared of all the playground equipment; he's never seen any of it before. The slide scares him, and the swings aren't much of a hit either."

"Mr. Reese," John felt immediately suspicious at the way Finch said his name, like he had a request that he didn't want him to do but felt like he had no other option.

"What, Finch?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't dire, but Ms. Shaw is currently watching the Reeds', while the detectives are searching for the missing children."

"What is it Finch?"

"I need you to go to the eastside of Central Park where a number is at."

"You got another number?"

"Yes, it's a zookeeper that works in the Central Park Zoo."

"His name?"

"Ian Hawthorne. From the little I've gathered on him already it seems he is sleeping with a married woman and the husband left him a very threatening voicemail this morning, clearly he had found out," Finch said.

"I'm on it," John assured before Finch disconnected with him. He shifted Simon in his arms, who quieted down the moment he got out of the child's swing seat. Maybe another day John could find him a more suitable playground for younger children at a smaller park to get him acquainted with the equipment. He began walking towards the Central Park Zoo. "Hey, Simon we are going to play a little game."

"Pway?" That cheered the tyke up.

"Yes it's called…peek-a-boo," John cringed. Okay maybe it wasn't the conventional way to play peek-a-boo, but Simon wouldn't care. "You hide your face and you don't look until I say 'Boo' okay?" he hoped like hell Simon would play this game, even to his own ears it sounded as Shaw would say 'lame'.

"O-k!" Simon agreed happily. He put his face into his neck, hiding his eyes just as he approached the entrance the Central Park Zoo, just before the entrance off to the side of it was a restroom facility.

John immediately saw something suspicious. A man in dark denim jeans and dark clothing, wearing leather gloves with a gun poking out from underneath his jacket was moving towards the restroom facility; while a young man dressed in white with long red hair tied back in a ponytail just entered the men's room. John rushed over there catching a glimpse through the open door of the man in dark clothing holding who he presumed was his new number at gunpoint. John made sure Simon's eyes were still hidden. The restroom facility was modern, nice for a park. He cleared his throat to stop the man's tirade about how the young zookeeper was sleeping with his wife.

The apparent killer whirled around; John immediately grabbed his hand that held the gun twisting it easily and knocking the gun to the ground, before he kicked him into the stomach, "I suggest next time you go seek a marriage counselor or a divorce attorney," John said before he punched hard in the side of the man's face with his free hand barely jostling Simon who was happily humming and playing the world's worst version of peek-a-boo. The guy crumpled onto the ground out-cold. John straightened a bit, shifting Simon a little.

"Whoa, you are so kickass, you totally took that guy down in ten seconds flat, and one handed!" the young zookeeper spoke in awe.

"A piece of advice, don't sleep with married women anymore, their husbands don't like it," John said quietly to the young red haired, freckled faced man dressed all in white. He looked probably just in his early twenties.

"Gotcha, no more married babes, they aren't worth the trouble!"

"Call the police he'll be out for a good five to ten minutes." John said before he turned to leave the restrooms.

"Hold on!" the zookeeper he just saved scrambled to pull out a ticket. "You can get in the zoo free, because you are like a samurai dude, and you totally saved my life! The Children's extension of the zoo is to the left after you enter the zoo, you can't miss it." He looked at the tickets, and then smiled at the young zookeeper.

"Thanks," he took the tickets as he exited the restrooms, while the zookeeper pulled out his cell phone. He walked towards the zoo entrance. "Boo," he said quietly, and Simon's head popped up and he had a smile lighting his face up.

"Me win?"

"You win," John agreed and Simon clapped and bounced in his arms.

"Pway again," he cried going to put his head into his chest again.

"Wait, Simon, do you know what a good boy gets when he plays right, wins fairly?"

"No?" Simon said as he shook his head, eyeing him perplexed.

"A prize, and do you know what your prize is?"

"No," he shook his head again.

"Look behind you," John pointed and Simon did as he asked, then squealed in delight when he saw the animals. John handed the ticket to the female who was standing at the front of the entrance; she smiled at Simon's happy squeal, and let them in. He would call Finch in a little bit and tell him it was handled, but first it was time to show Simon some animals. 

* * *

><p>Shaw was sitting outside Mrs. Reed's law-firm waiting for the time when Finch told her she could shoot them…in the kneecaps...she had to keep reminding herself. She was flipping her quarter silently; heads was shooting the Reeds multiple times in the same kneecap while tails was shooting them multiple times in each kneecap. She was bored beyond belief, waiting for the children to be rescued so she could shoot this horrid couple. She had the microphone turned on and was listening to the Reeds' in her office talk about what they were going to do to the Rooneys. She snickered hearing how they were all going to be murdered. She rolled her eyes, they couldn't touch them. Shaw's light mood vanished when they talked about offing Simon too. It was official, she was going to shoot them repeatedly in <em>each<em> kneecap. She connected with Finch. "I'm bored," she complained.

"Ms. Shaw, it's almost over, the detectives are currently securing all the children as we speak. Once the children are safe, then you can apprehend them," Finch spoke, sounding annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "We received more numbers today."

"Numbers…" she whispered, did they always have to come while they were just finishing up a previous number? Couldn't the scum of New York wait a bit, like even a day, so she could go find someone to fuck? Being down Reese who was stuck with the toddler didn't help her sex life any. "Who?"

"First Ian Hawthorne, but his number was dealt with by Mr. Reese."

"What? When, better yet, _how_ with a toddler attached to his hip?" Shaw could almost picture him kneecapping with the kid clutched to his chest. Damn it, she missed it because she was stuck eyeballing this stupid law-firm.

"About an hour ago, Mr. Reese and Simon left the safe-house to go to the park."

"What? Carter will kill him when she learns he left the safe house for any reason." She sort of wanted to see the fight that would take place. Reese and Carter's fights were fucking legendary! They loved to argue and both naturally wanted to be right.

"She might once she learns who the other number we received is." Finch sounded concerned.

"Who is it, Finch? Let me guess, Reese." Shaw asked. After the conversation they had with Root it wouldn't surprise her.

"Kara Stanton." Shaw's brows rose high on her face in surprise. But before she could even comment on the fact that Reese's former partner's number was up, she watched as a man sporting a nice suit was seen inspecting the Reeds' SUV parked in the lot. She watched as he casually broke into it. "Finch, something's going on." She said quietly, pulling out her camera and zoomed in. She took a photograph of the man. "Have a look at this guy, maybe try to find out who he works for," she asked.

"Sure thing, Ms. Shaw." She sent him the photograph, while keeping watch.

"It looks like the Reeds' might be the perps AND the vics because this guy is rigging one hell of a car bomb," she said quietly as she slid from the car while the man that rigged the bomb did the same from the Reeds.' Why was she going to waste her time saving this couple? "Should I save them?"

"Ms. Shaw, of course you'll save them!"

"Why, they are buying and selling children?! They abused Simon, he had bruising all over his body. They treated their dog better than him." She hissed and blind rage fueled her desire to let this guy just finish them off. But then, she thought, she wouldn't get the satisfaction of shooting them in the knees.

"Ms. Shaw, our purpose is to save lives, not take them. Please, don't let harm come to them, they will go to prison for what they have done to Simon's mother, to her parents, to Simon himself, and those other children. But to make them serve their justice they need to be alive." And, for once, she actually agreed with Finch because killing the Reeds was too good for them, the real justice was making them live in prison. They fancied their reputation, they fancied the good life, and they would have neither in jail. She smirked as she strode over to the SUV, gun drawn as the guy that just rigged a bomb was trying to leave. She noticed that the Reeds were exiting the law-firm and saw her.

"Mrs. Rooney, we need a word!" Clara Reed hissed, she now knew who wore the pants in the marriage. She ignored them both.

"Sure thing, but after I save your sorry lives." She snapped in return. The man that rigged the bomb that was walking her way, smiled and then aimed an Uzi at her. Shit, she hadn't realized he was packing quite the hardware. She hopped out of the way as bullets ricocheted on the ground. "Get down!" Shaw shouted to the Reeds as she hid behind a couple of cars parked curbside. The couple realized that there was a man aiming a really large gun at them and wisely listened.

"_Declan and Clara Reed__,__ I have chosen you to be the first to be saved from your filthy ways_!" the gunman shouted.

Shaw had used the car as cover, she peered around it, and watched as he fired rapidly at the Reeds who were hiding behind cars across the street much like she was; so she kept low to the ground and fired upon him. She nailed him in the shoulder and he didn't even respond to it. She blinked and before she could get another shot off, he whirled around aiming the Uzi on her, and she had to hide behind the car again. "Finch, I got a bit of a problem." She hissed. "The Reeds are across the street from me, and I have a lunatic gunman with an Uzi between us." She wished she had one.

"I'll try to get you some backup, Ms. Shaw." Finch sounded panicked. She peered out from behind the car and saw the man was gone (where did he go?). She heard the squealing of tires and saw a dark colored SUV fleeing before turning her gaze to the Reeds who were running for their car, clearly trying to beat a hasty retreat. But they had no idea that there was a bomb rigged to explode.

"No, don't!" Shaw cried as she watched them open the door and the car explode. Shaw felt the force of the explosion even from across the street, there was no way they survived. She sighed. "Finch, we have a new problem on our hands now," she said before she strode to her car, while hearing sirens in the distance. 

* * *

><p>AN: So I know you guys have been wondering who would get to take on the Reeds and it wasn't any of them, which means none of our guys gets to beat their asses for what they did to Simon. I know a lot of you guys wanted Reese. But hey at least they went boom :D just by who. Here's a little teaser:<p>

**"Taylor tried his best to reassure me they'll be okay, and I know the system will find them all good homes, it's just….they were in cells, John," she ended as more tears welled up. "Cells, like prisoners, they're just babies," she whispered hauntingly as more tears leaked out.**

Okay maybe not the best teasers but I had two others picked out and both gave too much away lol. So I decided on this one, to show what a kind, caring, and beautiful soul Joss has. Anyways thanks for reading I thoroughly appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: There is smut in this chapter! It's not super long, I tried to keep it from getting too graphic for the non-smut readers. Once you hit it, you can skip ahead. Which makes me think...I need to read some smut. Who has smut for me to read? I need some Careese smut!**_

* * *

><p>Joss and Fusco entered the bull pen after a heart wrenching morning. They rescued over 40 children, locked in a large pole barn, in the middle of farm country of upper New York, and basically in cells. Joss had turned her emotions off while she walked to the padlocks of the small children, babies, toddlers, the oldest she saw was a three year old, snapping the locks off with large cutters. Fusco arrested two Mexican men that were illegal immigrants who were watching the children. The children were all quiet and scared.<p>

She didn't know how these people got away with what they did, unless they hid the abuse from the perspective parents by claiming someone else abused them? She didn't know, knowing Declan and Clara Reed, they had a reason for everything that the perspective parents could have asked or said. Or just buy them off; fight unwanted questions with more money and power, she thought bitterly. Those children deserved better. They did not deserve what they got, to be rounded up like cattle, and then sold. Now it was going to take a long process to see if they could place the children into foster care and her heart sank because that meant Simon was leaving them soon too.

Joss felt like she couldn't breathe, her ire rose when she saw a red envelope on her desk along with a large vase of red roses. Joss stormed her way over to the roses grabbed them and wished to throw them into the wall, but, she didn't. Instead, she calmly almost nonchalantly flung them into the wastepaper basket nearest her, vase included. She snatched the envelope off her desk, yanked the note out, and read.

_**My dearest Jocelyn,**_

_**We will be together**__**, **__**nothing will keep us apart, not this man, nothing. **__**I can and will forgive you for your error in sleeping with that man**__**,**__** for soon he will be a distant memory for us both. I see now why you are so infatuated with him; however, he could never love you the way I do**__**,**__** which you know deep in your heart. You have always known I love you for who you are and what you are, my dearest, and soon we'll be together for eternity just as we both have longed for.**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Your true love**_

"Carter, are you okay?" Fusco asked gently.

She didn't lift her eyes from the note, just continuing reading. She swallowed as she threw away the envelope since she had already tried using the notes and envelopes as a way of finding out who was doing this. She tried to run them for prints, but it was a no go. She couldn't even try to take the envelope for DNA testing because he didn't lick the envelope shut, rather just put a piece of tape on it to keep it shut. She had enough. "EVERYONE!" she shouted in the bull pen gaining some fellow co-workers attention. "ANYONE SEE ANYTHING?!" she demanded as she held the note up for people to see. Shaking of heads and gruff dismissals of her question was what she was greeted with.

"Carter, we'll find this guy."

"I'm sick of it, Fusco, these people hate me because I single handedly brought down HR when they just turned a blind eye. Now again they are turning a blind eye to some creep who keeps getting in here and leaving me notes. They think I'm some super cop bitch who they could care less about and so if they want me to be like that…than I will." She stated coldly. "I didn't get here where I am by being everyone's push over or being anyone's friend!" She flung the note into the file on the desk, slamming it closed, before yanking her desk chair out and sat down. She felt a gentle touch on her arm from her partner.

"This is not about them and you know it. You are upset, frankly so am I, seeing those children like that hurt. I'm a father and you're a mother, it's natural to be upset, Carter," he assured her lightly.

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed!" she corrected. She loathed the burning in the backs of her eyes, and her control on her emotions was nearly slipping. "They didn't deserve what happened to them and Simon does not deserve what happened to him." And he was leaving them soon and she didn't think she could bare it. She didn't want to give him up.

"I know, I agree. But pretending you don't feel anything about it Carter, doesn't make the pain you feel any less," Fusco said quietly. She slid from her desk chair, rushing for the women's restroom unwilling to let her co-workers, especially those that hated her, see her cry. She barely made it into a stall, slammed the door shut and locked it, before the tears that burned in the backs of hers eyes finally made their way out. And they did not stop until she had cried for every last child she had found in that foul-smelling barn.

* * *

><p>Joss felt emotionally drained as she found herself exactly where she didn't want to be, at the safe house. She wanted to stay away to keep Simon and John safe, but, she drove in circles to lose any kind of tail she might have because she did not want to be alone right now. Joss raised a hand and limply knocked. She heard footsteps before the door opened. "Joss, are you alright?" Tears just welled up in her eyes as she stared at John. He tugged her into the safe house without a word, shut the door, and then into his arms. "What happened, is Taylor alright?"<p>

She couldn't even tell him anything, because she just cried. He held her while she cried into his shoulder, her arms around his neck, and his around her back. He wisely kept silent, rubbed her back softly, and held her to him. After a few minutes, she collected herself, and pushed back. "I'm sorry, it's just-we found those children…."

"Finch told me." He whispered softly, wiping tears off of her face.

"I know I shouldn't be here but…I needed to see you and Simon," she explained on a rough sigh. He smiled softly. "Taylor tried his best to reassure me they'll be okay, and I know the system will find them all good homes, it's just….they were in cells, John," she ended as more tears welled up. "Cells, like prisoners, they're just babies," she whispered hauntingly as more tears leaked out.

"And you saved them, just like we saved Simon. Simon and all of them will find loving homes," he assured her while trying to assure himself too, tugging her back into his arms. She cried harder at the thought of never seeing Simon again. "Hey, come on, Joss, that was supposed to make you feel better." He pressed kisses to her cheeks.

"God, I'm sorry, I feel too emotional," she said, getting irritated with herself.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Joss; seeing children like that would hurt anyone, especially a loving and caring woman you like." He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Where is Simon?" she whispered.

"He just fell asleep about twenty minutes ago on the couch, he struggled fighting his nap tooth and nail, but he lost." John smiled softly.

"Good," she moaned as she took his mouth with hers. God, she needed to kiss him more than anything. He pushed her against the door, she sighed happily being pressed against it by him. Joss searched his mouth, tasting apple….she broke the kiss to giggle. "You had an apple juice box didn't you?" she gasped as he put his mouth on her neck to suck on her racing pulse. She grabbed his shoulders, felt his rumble of laughter, before he removed his mouth from her neck and took hers in a searing kiss.

"You tell me," he moaned against her lips, before he slipped his tongue deep into her mouth, his hands settling into her hair. He broke the kiss after a minute or two of caressing her tongue with his. "Joss, I have to tell you before we get interrupted again, or some crisis arises, or Simon wakes up; I love you." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to find the words, I know this isn't the most romantic way to tell you either, but then again we were never conventional. I just don't want you to not know any longer or to keep it to myself trying to wait for the perfect time, Joss," he said, almost rambling, but she didn't even pay attention to anything else he said after he said _I love you_ and then he stared at her, concerned. "Joss, are you okay, you're speechless, please say something, even if it's to yell at me." How, when her heart did a somersault?

"Huh," she managed.

John smiled at her. "You heard me."

"No, I heard a buzzing in my ears from sexual frustration, I thought I just heard you say you loved me….but I could be wrong. You could say it again, so I can be sure, please," she begged and he laughed.

He settled a finger under her chin, lifting her face upwards and their eyes met. "I love you," he said quietly but firmly. She smiled when there was no stutter in sight.

"I love you too," she pulled him down for another kiss, it was supposed to be tender, but her body said to hell with that. She swung him around, pressed him against the door, while her lips moved on his as her tongue licked his walls of his cheeks. He shivered a little as he always did as she did that. He broke the kiss as her hands dove for his pants.

"Joss…Simon." He moaned as his hands palmed her breasts.

"Right, bathroom." She moaned. John nodded his head, locking the door up tight before he nearly hauled her to the bathroom, where they shut the door. John pushed her against it.

"We'll need to make this quick, no telling how long he'll be out." He whispered as he tugged on the zipper of her slacks.

"Or if Finch or Shaw will show up." She agreed, attacking the zipper of his jeans.

"But I have to be inside you."

"I have to have you inside me," she agreed before their mouths fused together in just as much passionate eagerness.

He grunted in success as he pushed her pants and panties down. He broke the kiss working to get rid of her shoes, the pants, and her panties. Joss pushed down on John's boxer-briefs, and jeans just far enough to free him. John was hard, she grabbed him, and he pulsated in her hands. He moaned as he shoved their shirts out of the way, he hitched her leg high holding it under her knee in his right hand while his other hand rested on her hip, before she pressed him to her entrance, and John thrust forward. They both sighed as he filled her. Joss wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead on his chest, her one leg held up by his hand, while the other remained on the floor feeling like wax already as he began moving inside her.

"Oh god, say it again," she moaned in his ear as he filled her then withdrew at a quick pace.

"I love you." He whispered raggedly. He pinned her back to the door, before hitching her other leg under the knee and lifted. She clutched his neck tightly with a soft startled sound, as he held her against the door, his hands shifting to hold her up by the ass, and she moaned as his fingers tickled her ass. Her legs dangled around his hips. She was suspended in the air, John filling her, and he moved her from the door nothing anchoring her to the world but John and his strength as he held her. "Joss," he moaned as he leaned his head back to stare into her eyes before he manually began moving her back and forth onto him, while she clung to him for the ride. She moaned hotly. God, he was so strong, so damned hot, and John was roasting her from the inside-out.

"God, John." She whimpered as she took his mouth with his desperate to fight the orgasm that was barreling ever closer. She cried into his mouth as he lifted her away and then pulled her down onto him, faster and harder on each stroke. She flung her head back to moan, her legs circling his hips loosely, and she felt on fire. She snapped her mouth shut to stifle the scream but it was unsuccessful, as she lost her battle on warding off her orgasm as it crashed into her and she came apart around him as he worked her up and down on his long, thick cock. John came minutes later, moaning her name, then when it was finally over he slumped forward and she was once more pinned to the door.

"I can't move a muscle," she whispered in his ear as she gently laid her forehead against his shoulder, struggling to calm her ragged breathing. John's chest lifted and fell in a quick succession.

"I'm squashing you because I can barely stay upright," he whispered back.

"God, John you are so damn hot," she sighed as her breathing began gradually relaxing.

"Me?…Joss, you are the sexiest woman alive." He finally lifted his head up from her chest to smile lazily at her, and then gently kissed her briefly. "I'll never understand why you want to be with me." She clucked at him not wanting to hear about that whole spiel of him being in the CIA, being a killer…blah, blah, blah!

They both jumped when they heard a smack on the other side of the door. "Hey, Reese are you in there? I found the kid snoozing but no you; Carter will flip out if you went missing, are you in there, you better be in there?" Shaw demanded as she tried the doorknob then pushed on the door but couldn't budge it with both him and Joss leaning against it. "The door is sticking, you better be in there, unconscious or something." She grumbled.

John made a face. "Yes," he called out still breathless. Joss snorted in laughter and he covered her mouth to keep her from bursting out into full blown laughter at the sick sound Shaw made.

"Geez, Reese what the hell did you eat that is making you that breathless in the bathroom?!" Joss giggled but it came out muffled with John's hand cupped over her lips. "What the hell was that?" Shaw sounded suspicious.

"Nothing, give me a few moments…more." He swallowed his own laughter.

"Take twenty. I'd rather sit with the kid, then be anywhere near you at the moment," Shaw assured him as they heard footsteps.

"Okay, she's going to figure it out the moment we exit this bathroom," Joss whispered as he set her down, finally withdrawing from inside of her. They pulled up their pants and underwear; she slid her feet back into her pumps, and then looked at their reflections in the mirror. She groaned. "And I can't hide the stubble burn you gave me." She touched her cheek with one hand while the other tucked her shirt back into her pants.

"Or your sexed up look," he whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair out of his way to press kisses to her neck, while he wrapped his arms around her midsection from behind her. She rolled her eyes at the typical male response.

"Me?…at least I know how to tuck my shirt back in," she sniffed, going for the doorknob, yanking it open, and John eyed himself in the mirror cringing seeing half of his shirt still untucked out of his jeans. He lifted his head as he exited the bathroom, untucking the rest of his shirt letting it hang, and Shaw's eyes rounded.

"Oh god, you two were having sex in the bathroom." Shaw said without really asking. "Near a baby! Reese, you scolded me for swearing in front of him and then you bang Carter!" She pointed to Simon who was sound asleep.

"First off, John did not _bang_ me in front of Simon, nor do I need permission from you to have an adult relationship with John. You are not my mother; besides, what do you think men and women do when they have a child…stop having sex?" she asked and Shaw just shrugged in answer. "Better question, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on Simon and Reese for ya, plus I needed to tell him something, something that Finch already knows."

"What?" John was suddenly on alert.

"The Reeds' are dead." Shaw stated flatly, earning her two shocked glances from him and Joss.

"You shot them?" Joss demanded, shocked.

"I wish, but no. Some guy that was well armed with an Uzi gets that honor. He and I got into a gunfight and I learned something interesting about the gunman, I think he might have CIP."

"What is CIP?" Joss questioned.

"Congenital insensitivity to pain, aka congenital analgesia, basically he can't feel anything. I shot him in the shoulder he didn't even flinch, didn't hesitate, or anything. Clearly he didn't feel it, and Finch did a little research, guess who has the condition."

"Let me guess, Brandon Reed." John supplied eyes straying to the sleeping Simon.

"Reese got it in one," Shaw agreed. "Brandon Reed was diagnosed with the condition when he was a child by a doctor at a boarding school after he got in a fist fight with another child and did not feel pain."

"So how did the Reeds die, did he shoot them?"

"No, he rigged the car up with a bomb and the Reeds wouldn't listen, they opened the door, and the car blew up. They were charred to a crisp." Shaw showed no emotion. And John couldn't say he wasn't happy that the world was ridded of those sorry excuses of human beings. "But I don't think Brandon Reed is done killing."

"Why?" Joss asked quietly feeling a headache forming. Simon was not safe until Brandon Reed was dealt with.

"He said that they were chosen to be the _first_ to be saved from their filthy ways," Shaw said. Great, just what they needed another lunatic running amuck along with Vigilance, and Decima! Didn't they have enough on their plate right now with them AND Joss's stalker to stop!

"Finch said he's going to try to do more investigation into him," Shaw said with a shrug. "But meanwhile, we need to talk about him," Shaw motioned to Simon.

"What about him?" Joss asked.

"The Reeds are gone, the children are in state care, and this one needs to be taken with them." Shaw seemed deflated more than usual, and Joss silently wondered if the woman didn't want Simon to leave them anymore than she did. Joss lifted her gaze to John who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"He's not going anywhere, not with Brandon Reed still around killing people." Joss's tone was firm. No way in hell she was going to let this boy go until she knew he had a safe and secure home to go to. She loved the boy too much not to fight for his happiness.

"But he's going after people that need to be 'saved;' Simon doesn't need to be saved, he's a baby and that's even if he knows Simon is still alive. I think Simon is safe from Brandon Reed." Shaw pointed out, acting as devil's advocate.

"Joss is right, Shaw." John agreed. "We aren't sure of Brandon's intentions and until we know if Simon will be safe or not, he's not leaving us."

Surprisingly Shaw didn't put up much of a fight. "I'll head back to the library, try to help Finch." Shaw said moving towards the door without another word and left.

* * *

><p>Later, Simon was sitting on his and Joss's lap after a bubble bath, all nice and clean, in his pjs watching more cartoons. John had gotten a big bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with three spoons as all three of them shared it. Simon's large stuffed turtle was sitting next to Joss as if watching the TV too. They were patiently waiting for Simon's bedtime to watch the footage of her desk to see if they caught who left her the recent note.<p>

"Hey Simon," Joss said and the boy looked up. "Those turtles' moves…" she pointed with her spoon to the TV where the teenage turtles were using all the fighting skills of ninja warriors. "John knows them and then some." The boy's eyes rounded to him, large as saucers.

"Tee me." He bounced in their laps.

"Simon, it's TEACH me," Joss spoke clearly for the boy. And she did it again and the boy followed. Simon's eyes were on him once more.

"Tee-ch, me." Simon tried sounding it out like Joss.

"Good job," Joss smiled.

"Maybe when you're older I'll teach you." John smiled and then paused as he put the spoon into his mouth. He wouldn't know this boy when he was older because Simon wouldn't be in his life. And John felt a slice in his heart. First thing this morning the boy had called him 'daddy,' even though John firmly told himself it was because those hair stylists filled his head with that, and then he did it again at the park. And now he was promising Simon something in the future. He was becoming attached to the boy almost as much as it seemed Simon was attached to him. His eyes met Joss's over Simon's head. Simon seemed satisfied with the answer because his eyes drifted back to the television.

He grabbed the empty bowl, and took Simon's spoon, and plopped the boy onto Joss so he could get up. He was washing up the small amount of dishes in the sink, when he felt a touch on his hip. He turned seeing Joss. "He's enthralled in the cartoons. What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Joss, I promised a child something that will never come true." He whispered his eyes straying to Simon who clutched his turtle as he watched them on TV.

"He won't remember, John."

"I will." John looked away, looking back at the dishes in the sink that he was running water over.

"Then tomorrow show him one move, something tiny, and he'll be happy," she whispered. "John, it's okay to care about him." John dropped the dishes he was cleaning. That was the thing, he didn't just care for the boy, he loved the boy a lot already, and it was going to devastate him to let him go when Simon's life wasn't in danger any longer. "I care about him too," she added, not aware of his inner turmoil, kissing his cheek and nodded at the dishes. "Now these can wait, come sit with us and watch those darn turtles he loves so much." John nodded, grabbing a hand towel, drying his hands, and moving with her out of the kitchen.

It took only another hour before Simon was out for probably the rest of the night unless he got up from a nightmare. It was ten o'clock at night; they were finally getting to turn on the laptop. She sat beside him with an arm around his neck, her petite body against his, Simon was curled up against a pillow with a large blanket on top of him on John's other side, while the laptop sat in his lap. Joss nibbled at his ear while he rewound the footage.

"Stop," he whispered. If she didn't they wouldn't be watching the damn footage for very long and they'd be in bed. He didn't want to keep going on as they were, barely getting to see one another just in spare moments when she felt like she ditched her stalker long enough to come see him. He wanted her by his side, not worried about his safety or Simon's, and he couldn't have that until this damn guy was caught.

"No." she answered and tugged on his earlobe. He tapped her thigh, and she sighed releasing his ear from her mouth. They got serious as they eyed the screen. "Oh my god," she moved further into him as they saw a short, slightly overweight man with glasses on, placing the red envelope on the desk. "I don't recognize him," she admitted. She vaguely recalled seeing this man before, but where and when she didn't have the foggiest notion, irking her.

"I've seen that man before, Joss." John admitted quietly, eyes squinting on the grainy image of the man on the footage.

"WHAT?" She nearly shouted but she tamped it down, realizing Simon was beside John and didn't want to wake the boy. "What do you mean you've seen him before?" she demanded much more quietly.

"He came by the apartment. He had looked familiar then, but I just can't place where I seen him before he's rather nondescript, but seeing his image here, he's definitely the man that came by the apartment the other night." He admitted slowly, now the man's actions that had seemed odd, made sense.

"What, when?" she demanded, needing him more specific.

"The other night, it was the night I sent Shaw to stay with you; he came by here and looked ready to say something to me, but got distracted by Simon. He then told me he had the wrong apartment; I agreed, and he left."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He heard her anger, he shrugged.

"Because, Joss, I didn't realize he was your stalker. I wouldn't even had answered it had it not been at Simon's insistence but I figured he was as he said, someone looking for a different apartment, and he had the wrong number. He didn't seem threatening," John admitted. He had grown uneasy with the man mainly because of the way he stared at Simon. John was readying himself for attack just in case someone had learned where Simon was. He would beat the everlasting hell out of anyone that tried to harm this boy.

"He made contact with you, he came…." She shuddered to a stop. Her 'harmless' admirer had gone out of his way to speak to John. Her worst fears were coming true.

"Breathe, Joss."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have placed you or Simon into harm's way. I can't handle it if something happens to either one of you because of me!" she cried as she immediately stood up. She rushed towards the door, she felt John directly behind her, and she tried to open the door to run but he placed a giant palm on the door, not letting her leave. He turned her around with a soft pull on her elbow. "Please, let me go to protect you," she whimpered.

"No."

"John…." She moaned as he bent his head, taking her lips sweetly and tenderly, before kissing her cheek. "I'm scared," she said quietly. He knew that must have taken a lot in her to admit it out loud. "Not for me, he's got this weird obsession with me, but for you. What if he decides to get rid of you because you're his competition or something?" He laughed softly at that. He could take that man down in two seconds as he was no match for him.

He sobered up, trying to relieve her fear. "Remember when you told me that you weren't going anywhere from my life, Joss?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere either," he promised, but he could tell it didn't do anything to alleviate her fear.

"Taylor's safe being with his dad, but you and Simon aren't; I have to protect you both. I love the three of you so much, if anything happens to you…." He tenderly rubbed her hip, taking her lips as her voice quivered a little. He released her lips after a soft kiss.

"You really do love Simon a lot, don't you?" John smiled.

"Of course I do, I'm so attached to that little boy and so are you." Joss said, letting John tug her from the door into his arms.

"I am," John acknowledged and she heard a giant BUT coming. But he wasn't good enough for Simon, even though he was, and Simon loved John, faults and all just like her. To Simon, John was his world, similar to her own thoughts, Simon had good taste she decided.

"If you are going to say he deserves better I think I might hit you," she whispered, feeling his rumble of laughter. "You take care of him, you play with him, and you are exactly what he needs." And you love him, it was so close to spilling out of her, but she held it in. God, she was a mess because she desperately wanted to adopt Simon even though raising him with the life they lead would be impossible. But it didn't seem to matter because even as illogical as it sounded, she wanted it.

He didn't want to argue with her about Simon because he knew he wasn't good enough for that boy. "You need to be going….Shaw's probably at our place unsupervised," he said quietly and she chuckled at that, allowing him to blatantly change the subject.

"Our kitchen is going to look like a tornado hit it," she agreed.

"Be careful, please, Joss." He reluctantly let her go.

"You too, John. Knowing he came here to speak with you means he could come by again and…." She sighed before he kissed her quiet. He released her lips. "….and I know you can take care of yourself, but so help me if you get shot again, I'll shoot you again myself!" she said finishing her lecture.

"I love you too, Joss." He smiled so sweetly at her.

"I mean it, John, I can't lose you. I can't lose you or that little munchkin over there," she admitted.

"You won't, Simon and I will be fine together," John assured her. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he thought about them adopting Simon, but she stopped herself. This was not the right conversation to have right now, not for her or John. He was worried about her and she was emotional over the children they found, why ask an important question like that until she slept on it. Her eyes strayed to the couch where Simon was asleep. "You better go, Joss, before I won't let you."

"I'm going to kiss him goodnight," she said slipping from his arms, moving to the couch, and squatted down in front of Simon. John stayed near the door. "I love you so much, sweet-pea." She whispered to not wake him, and kissed his little cheek. Joss moved back to John and the door.

"Call me when you get there, so I know you made it safely." He stipulated.

"John…"

"Just do it, for me?" he willed her to do this one thing for him. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll call you in a little bit." She kissed him one last time. "Goodnight," she turned grabbing the doorknob.

"Goodnight," he said as he grabbed her elbow, turning her to him to kiss her.

"I have to go or I won't." she moaned against his lips. He managed to release her and he watched as she disappeared out the door, he slid the door shut, locked it and leaned his forehead against the door. 

* * *

><p>AN: Poor babies, so glad that the Reeds are gone. Is it bad I hate my own created characters that much? Joss's stalker case is coming to a head in the next coming chapters. Here is a teaser:<p>

**But as they moved further into what they figured was an empty apartment they were horribly wrong. Joss's eyes widened as she entered, seeing the far wall, filled with photographs of her.**

**"Carter, this guy is beyond obsessed!" Fusco said as they walked to the creepy shrine.**

Next chapter you guys will learn who is Carter's stalker, Joss/Finch have a heavy convo, and as ravenhusker has said Batman and Jr. go out again! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since they had found the children, since then they had learned more about the Reeds' murderer; Brandon Reed. Finch had used a closed down facial recognition app and definitely identified that the gunman that Shaw took a photo of as none other than Brandon Reed. They had struggled to get more detailed information on the grown man that killed his father and step-mother, but got nowhere fast. Carter had gone to Elias for info, he'd never heard of him in the criminal underworld, Shaw had asked Zoe, she had no intel on him either, she only knew of the departed power couple, Declan and Clara Reed.

Carter exited her car before entering Lyric Diner. She had called and asked Finch to meet her for breakfast because they had some things to discuss. He was there already waiting for her as she slid in the seat across from him. Fusco was going to show up and take her to the apartment complex across the street from where John and Simon were at to go speak with the tenants. But she needed to have this discussion with Finch first.

"Good morning, detective."

"Morning Finch, how's searching for Brandon Reed going?"

"Not well, Mr. Reese is currently the only one digging for information while Ms. Shaw is working Ms. Stanton's number," Finch spoke and Joss nodded her head. Kara Stanton's number was up, which meant bad news and was a threat to John, who hadn't seemed as worried about her number coming up as he should have been. Joss was glad that Finch didn't saddle her with trying to save or stop Stanton, she wasn't sure if she could keep an objective mind since she had shot John, nearly killing the man she loved, then kidnapped and tortured him. Kara Stanton was not one of her favorite people. "John is unhappy, he can't be in the field but he knows he needs to remain by Simon's side, especially now."

"What do you mean _especially now_? What hasn't he told me?"

"We got a new number last night, Simon's." Finch said quietly, but his words blew apart her heart.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, we have to move him and John, what if his number is up because of Brandon or my stalker?"

"Jocelyn, please, he'll be safe with Mr. Reese, and they are fine where they are."

"Of course I know that John would protect him with his life, but, who would want to hurt Simon?"

"We're not sure, but until everything is resolved, Simon isn't going anywhere and John isn't leaving young Simon's side," Finch explained. She had no doubt that Simon would be safe in their care, and the longer Simon remained in their care the more likely John would give into adopting him. Ever since she thought about adopting Simon, even though it was illogical, she couldn't stop herself from wanting him to call her 'momma.' But first things first, they had to protect him from whatever possible threat there could be to him.

"You think it might be his biological father, Brandon Reed?" she asked quietly.

"We aren't sure, but he's the prime suspect. But based on the fact that the Reeds took Simon when he was just an infant, making the scandal rocking their family go away and hid him, it's safe to assume Brandon believes Simon is dead." Finch sighed, clearly unhappy that they didn't have any information to go on.

Joss was sort of angry with Shaw for not telling her about Simon's number coming up. But in Shaw's defense these last few nights, Shaw immediately hit the couch to sleep, she was working Stanton's case, plus trying to help Finch find info on the unstable Brandon Reed, and watch out for her stalker to help her. Shaw was getting stretched beyond her means, Shaw couldn't keep going the way she was without one of these cases solved. And Joss couldn't even offer any assistance since she and Fusco had their own cases to work for the NYPD, plus she had been going through the notes she received from her stalker along with looking through the tenants of the apartment complex across the street from the safe-house John and Simon were at. She had been doing a process of elimination, getting rid of tenants she didn't need to speak with and highlighting the ones that sounded like the best possible candidates.

"Rest assured, Jocelyn, that Simon will be safe," Finch said quietly, drawing her from her thoughts as his plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress inquired.

"Just a cup of black coffee, please," she said and the waitress smiled before turning and leaving them once more.

"How's the search going with your unwanted suitor, Jocelyn?" Finch asked, shifting the conversation off of Simon and the fact that his number was up. She suspected it was due to trying to comfort her.

"Fusco and I are going to meet with the tenants at the complex after I stopped by to speak with you."

"I see, is there a particular topic you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Alright, I'm assuming it has to deal with John?" Finch said with a little smile.

"It does." Joss nodded, but paused from further speaking about it when the waitress reappeared with her steaming hot coffee. She placed it down, asked Finch how his breakfast was, when she was satisfied they didn't need anything she took her leave. Joss took a small sip of her coffee, needing the fuel. "When we were searching for the missing children the other day, Elias and Marconi were following me, trying to protect me from my stalker."

"They seem to be quite taken with you, Jocelyn." Finch smiled.

"Yeah, but I left something out when I told you and John about that because I wanted to speak to you in private first before telling John everything."

"Alright…." He hedged.

"After speaking to Elias, Root appeared, and said some…things."

"What? Ms. Groves was there? Well, what did Ms. Groves say that you didn't wish to tell John without speaking to me first?"

"Decima seems to think John will bring about your end," she said and watched surprise echo across Finch's face. He was caught unaware, something she was sure didn't happen to the elder man a lot. "Root seems to think that Decima can turn him against you and us."

"Never," Finch shook his head and sounded a hundred percent sure, as she felt. Which was good; she just had to know if what Root said was true about Jessica. "Did Ms. Groves say why they think they can get John onto their side?"

"She said you are the reason John lost Jessica." Joss blurted out and saw shock on Finch's face. "Is it true, are you the reason, John lost Jessica? John said he was in Ordos when Jessica was murdered; are you the reason he went there, that he couldn't be here to save her?"

"Yes." Finch put his fork down, his eyes bore into hers. "A former partner of mine, one I did not do enough diligence in learning if he was the right person to help me in the endeavor of saving the numbers, he was more out to make money then save people. It was one of the times I saw John. He was in the CIA by that time, working with Kara."

"Alright, what does this have to do with John and Jessica?"

"The number Mr. Dillinger and I were trying to save was a man that was to try to hack into the machine and he was to be killed. However, the young man had a laptop with some of the software from the machine on it that I knew, if it fell into the wrong hands, it could be a national catastrophe. John and Ms. Stanton were lied too, told he was a traitor and needed to be killed, and find the item that they were told was stolen-which was a laptop. But Mr. Dillinger and I got to Mr. Casey before John and Ms. Stanton could, but the CIA wasn't the only people after Mr. Casey, they were after him because of the laptop. So instead of destroying the laptop I placed a virus hidden into the program so deeply that no one would ever know it was in there, just for when someone got their hands on the laptop." Joss could only stare at him.

"Okay, so where does it become your fault for John going to Ordos?"

"Before I could stop Mr. Dillinger, he tried to sell the laptop to the Chinese government, ISA arrived too late, killing Mr. Dillinger along with several of the Chinese he met with except one, the one that had the laptop."

"And it went to Ordos." She sighed.

"Yes, John and Kara were assigned Ordos because of botching the hit on Casey and retrieving the laptop in the first place, thanks to Mr. Dillinger and me. They were to clean up their mess, so they were assigned to Ordos, confirm that the laptop was there and then blew it up, or so they thought. Decima had gotten their hands on it, they created a virus to crash the machine, to try to get control of the machine not knowing about my virus that I installed would actually protect the machine. They used Mr. Fisher to upload their virus into the DOD facility…."

"Oh my god, that was when Fisher was strapped by a bomb thanks to Decima, being forced to help them!"

"Yes,"

"And the machine wasn't giving numbers in time….Beecher…." she whispered, it all made sense now. Everything.

"Yes, you are correct, Jocelyn, about everything."

"But it wasn't your fault, not really. You had no idea John would get assigned to Ordos to clean up their mess as they were told."

"No, not really, but I knew when I didn't destroy the laptop but rather uploaded a virus into it to save Mr. Casey that whomever might be tasked with finding it could be hurt or worse yet, killed. John lost the woman he loved because he couldn't be there for her, because he was tasked with finding the laptop that he was to retrieve and destroy in the first place, and couldn't because of me and Mr. Dillinger."

"John won't blame you, Finch. But you need to tell him."

"Do you honestly think he'll forgive me for being the reason he lost his only chance of saving Jessica?" Finch didn't sound sure.

"Yes, because John will know that deep down you had no control over what happened, or the fact that Jessica's abusive husband killed her. But remember how you said John doesn't do well with being left out of the loop, I happen to agree because he doesn't." Her mind flashed to when John had nearly thrown her out of his place after learning Kara had threatened her. "You have to tell him this, he needs to know, and it has to come from you. I wanted to talk to you about it before we even told John."

"I'll speak to John tonight, detective."

"Thanks," Joss touched his hand affectionately. She guzzled down the last of her coffee. "I'll be there for you both every step of the way, but don't fret, John's not going to push away from you," she assured him as she pulled out a couple dollars for her coffee. "But I have to go. Fusco will be here any minute, and I need to get rid of this stalker, pronto."

"Be careful, Jocelyn. He's obsessed and once he learns you do not wish to have any relationship with him he could change from adoring to hateful in minutes."

"Don't worry about me, Finch, this guy won't know what hit him," she promised as she slid from her seat and rushed out of the diner, leaving her friend lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Stop being so cute," John whispered to Simon after they were stopped by yet another set of females cooing at Simon who buried his face into John's neck, clutching his stuffed turtle more tightly to him. He had taken Simon with him to get out of the damn safe-house as Joss had stipulated. She had told him to take Simon and himself as far away from the safe-house as possible while she was in the apartment complex across the street from the safe-house searching for her stalker, the whole idea irking him.<p>

John had listened to her twenty minute shouting lecture for not telling her about Simon's number coming up, then she gentled her voice as if that would make it better as she gave him a detailed dos/don'ts list that he had to follow to the letter or she was going to skin his ass (her exact quote). He had to stay in a public place, keep connected with Shaw and in her eyesight at all times, and when Joss called to tell him she was done he had to go back to the safe house immediately. He had rolled his eyes during the lecture, but knew she wanted them safe, and he was willing to play along...for now. He did have a kid attached to his hip whose number was up. But once this was all over he was going to show her a thing or two about commanding him to do anything. He silently wondered if she was doing this as a way to show him how it felt when he had been trying to protect her from Kara and Cahill.

"_How's picking baby books going, Reese_?" Shaw's voice filtered into his earwig, deliberately reminding him she was connected with him and that he was stuck at a bookstore rather than helping her find Kara and working numbers.

"It would be fine if women would leave Simon alone." John sighed. They had gone to a bookstore to purchase some learning books and things, Finch had gotten him a list of what to get. But John hadn't been in a bookstore in a while and it wasn't the same. It had a café in the middle of it; there was a lot of electronics and games/puzzles. It wasn't just a bookstore anymore.

John had found the children's section easily and he eyed the list from Finch. The basket with the hard metal handles was hooked over his arm, heavy with the books in it. He had gotten Dr. Seuss books, an alphabet book plus a numbers book, and the boy had found ten different TMNT books that looked advanced, but John couldn't help but buy them too. Simon had grabbed a coloring and activity book that came with some crayons, and he realized whenever he went for just a few things, Simon always got him to get him more.

"_You sure it's just the kid, or, __are __the women using the boy as a way to get chummy __with __you__, __Reese__? __It's not like you need a bag over your head or anything_."

"Shaw, I didn't realize you found me so devastatingly handsome," he sniped as he carried Simon around an aisle, looking for the electronic learning tablet that Finch wrote for him to buy.

"_I wouldn't say devastatingly, more like marginally__,_" she snarked, making him laugh softly.

"Here hold this, Simon," he said, ignoring Shaw once more, and handed the boy the list to pick up a tiny tablet thing called LeapFrog LeapPad 2 that was written on the list from Finch, supposedly good for helping Simon learn. Simon dropped the list on to the brown carpeted floor.

"Oopsies," Simon cried. John juggled the basket full of books, trying to bend to grab the list when a woman rushed out nowhere to help him.

"Here let me help you," she laughed as she grabbed it for him.

"Thank you," John mumbled.

"_Geez Reese, you sound pathetic, you can't talk to women at all! How the hell did you get to Carter?"_ Shaw griped in his ear.

"Your son is adorable," John looked at Simon who buried his face into his neck once more. John wished these women would leave them be; they didn't get Simon was shy with them because of his abuse. "He's shy, just like his daddy." The girl teased and John felt himself blush a bit.

"_Reese you're not blushing, right_?" Shaw asked as if knowing how he'd react. He didn't even bother attempting to respond to the annoying gnat in his ear.

"Thank you," he said to the woman as he took a hold of the list.

"My son has this," she motioned to the LeapFrog tablet he was still holding. "He loves it."

"Did it help him learn? Simon is a bit behind and my girlfriend and I have been trying to catch him up," he explained. He wanted to have this boy on the right track when they finally gave him up, which suspiciously made him clutch the boy tighter and a lump form in his throat.

"_Good job, Reese, casually drop in the fact that you have a girlfriend, should help get you out of the bookstore without women's hands in your pants_." Shaw commented, which John promptly ignored.

"Oh yes, it helped him learn and, what's more, he doesn't even know its a tool to help him learn. He just think it's fun, and I suggest getting him this." The woman said grabbing one of the games that was supposed to go with it. It had a little turtle on it.

"LeapFrog Explorer Learning Games, Letter Factory?" John read the title, though his eyes were discreetly on the fact that the woman slipped a tracking bug into his pants pocket. He wondered who she was working for, but, he gave nothing away.

"Yeah, it will help him identify letters," she continued.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively. The woman hovered around him, but finally took the hint to leave him and Simon alone. He put the tablet, the game, and the few other games that Finch had written specifically that he found into the hand-basket that was beginning to overflow. He walked to the checkout, scanning the bookstore searching for more operatives. "Shaw, that woman just slipped a bug into my pocket."

"_Ew__..._"

"Not that type of bug, Shaw." he said with a roll of the eyes.

"_I wasn't talking to you__. N__ever eat Lemonheads__, __then drink a Pepsi__, __then eat Doritos and Lemonheads at the same time to wash down the Pepsi__. S__o this chick is trying to track you? You lose the bug yet?_" Shaw asked as it sounded like she was opening a wrapper.

"Not yet I'm going to dispose of it outside of the bookstore," he answered nonchalantly as he eyed the store, searching for anymore threats, eyes scanning everywhere.

"_How many operatives?_"

"Not sure yet, Shaw," he admitted.

"_Do you know who she works for_?" Shaw asked. It was clear she worked for some organization, but which one. His eyes fell onto the entrance, noting two men in suits milling around the front door, trying to appear like they were browsing the newspaper stand. So far he made three operatives which could be a hit-squad hired to kill him and Simon. John looked around casually as Simon tried to grab the tablet from the basket.

"Not now, Simon, you can play with it at home." He murmured to the boy, before going on full alert when someone walked up behind him in line, he'd kill anyone if they thought they would hurt this child. He turned and relaxed when an elderly woman stood behind him, about the age of 80.

"He's cute," she said quietly, while they moved forward in line, making John next. Simon leaned into him but didn't hide his face, rather he stared intently at the elderly woman who had wrinkles on her wrinkles. She resembled a blood-hound, but with gray hair, and a smiling human-ish face. "He looks just like his papa, doesn't he?" Simon smiled and John tried to not wince.

"Next," the cashier called out. Simon waved bye to the elderly woman as he carried their purchases and the boy with him to the male cashier who was waiting. He searched again for any more operatives while the man began scanning the barcodes and was glad to see the exit was clear. John didn't see the operatives any longer, which could mean they realized he made them, but once outside, he and Simon were going to fade into the sea of people, losing whoever was watching them.

* * *

><p>"I made contact, he has a son." His female operative's voice spoke quietly. Greer's brows furrowed. He was not aware that John had a child, however the child was irrelevant. Since he had been convinced by his new employee that John Reese was loyal to Harold Finch and would not ever betray him, he had to go to option B to achieve what he wanted.<p>

"Did he suspect anything Agent Keane?" Greer questioned.

"Not that I know of, I pretended to be a helpful fellow customer whose son enjoyed the same thing as his did as I placed the tracker on him. He did speak of a girlfriend though."

"So that confirms that Jocelyn Carter is his girlfriend," Greer spoke confidently, while a few associates marked things down. "Pull back, Agent Keane," he ordered.

"Sir, our team is in position; we have two near the doors ready to grab them once they exit." Agent Keane spoke.

"They're not equipped to handle John," Kara Stanton spoke up, making Greer turn his head as she entered the room. He nodded his head taking her word about Mr. John Reese's abilities, she knew him quite well.

"Agent Keane your team is not equipped to handle John; he's highly trained. We wait for the right time, you are there to observe, not grab him," he said.

Yes sir," she agreed.

"Do you have his coordinates?" he asked Virgil, his associate beside him.

"Sir, he just dumped the tracking chip into a garbage bin, it's safe to assume he made our operative and quite possibly everyone else there," Virgil said as he looked up at him from his seat at a computer.

"He's highly intelligent," Greer smiled.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't think he made me." Greer disconnected with his female operative, not wanting to listen to her excuses, immediately connecting with another that was inside the bookstore with her.

"Agent Hill, please kill Agent Keane."

"Yes sir." Greer disconnected looking at his associates standing beside him.

"Virgil," Greer said and his associate who was sitting at the computer looked up.

"Yes sir?"

"When this micro-processor that is in development is complete, it will it be able to handle Samaritan's power?"

"Yes sir, Samaritan is crashing due to the fact that there is no chip built that runs fast enough."

"How long until the chip that is currently being built is complete?"

"Three to four weeks, sir."

"We must acquire John Reese by then." Virgil just nodded. Once they had Mr. John Reese, then Samaritan could come online once they had the chip, and he could finally find and end Harold Finch.

* * *

><p>Joss knocked on the door of the 12th apartment since starting this search. Fusco and the landlord were behind her. "NYPD open up, we have some questions." She said loudly as she knocked on the door harder. When there were no accompanying footsteps, she stepped aside, and the landlord sighed as she used her master-key to unlock the door.<p>

"Mr. Benjamin Perry is a good tenant; he's been here only a little over a month but he hasn't been a bad tenant."

"Look I'm not here to say he is or not, Mrs. Gomez, I'm trying to find out information. Who is this Mr. Benjamin Perry?"

"He's a crime-scene photographer for the NYPD; I'm shocked you don't know him." Joss rolled her eyes. Crime scene photographers and investigators worked with the chief medical examiner, they didn't directly work with the NYPD. When the landlord opened the door, she immediately went on alert. There was absolutely no furniture, except for a single tripod near the window. "See, he's not even fully moved in yet," Mrs. Gomez explained. But as they moved further into what they figured was an empty apartment they were horribly wrong. Joss's eyes widened as she entered, seeing the far wall, filled with photographs of her.

"Carter, this guy is beyond obsessed!" Fusco said as they walked to the creepy shrine. Joss gulped a little, taken aback at the amount of photos he had of her, he must have been taking and collecting them for a while. She felt violated as several photos were taken of her chest, her ass, and she shut that part of her down. She needed to remain thinking like a cop, not as a woman. Some of the pictures were a while ago, because she recognized the run-down apartment complex, it was none other than Sierra Wycott's place.

"Isn't that when we went to ask Sierra Wycott about the Ingrid Macey case? Looks like her old apartment complex," she whispered to Fusco.

"It sure the hell is," Fusco agreed. They both pulled their eyes away from the photographs of her, and Joss moved towards the window, pulling the binoculars up to her face.

"Mrs. Gomez, I need all available information that you have on Mr. Benjamin Perry, now!" Joss demanded as she looked out the window and could see the safe-house from here. John had purposely left the curtains open, and she could see the couch from here with the use of her binoculars she brought along. It wasn't a stretch to think this man saw them on the couch through a zoom on his camera. She felt sick and turned from the window, already seeing Fusco on the phone.

"This is Detective Fusco, I need to speak to Kevin Freeman, the chief medical examiner, ASAP, it's urgent," he demanded as he put his phone on speakerphone, while the landlord left, disgruntled that she had to go dig up paperwork for them.

"Hello," came the man's chipper voice.

"Hey Kev, its Carter and Fusco."

"Oh hey, guys, I didn't know you were working any case on any of the stiffs I have."

"No, we aren't. We are actually calling to ask you about Benjamin Perry, he's a crime scene photographer with you."

"Oh yeah, Benny, he's a nice guy, we hired him about a year ago."

"Can you describe him?" Fusco asked.

"Short, has glasses, and kind of average looking, why?"

"No reason, is he at work right now do you know?" she asked. She had figured it was a co-worker just because of the fact that he kept getting into the bull-pen. But it made sense that it was a crime scene photographer, they were granted access as long as they had their permission badge that the clerk gave them with them.

"Not that I know of."

"Thanks, Kevo." Fusco hung up with him as they both exited the apartment. "I'll call in some unis to set up crime scene tape, and keep this on the DL until we learn where McCreeper is." She just nodded her head in agreement, not sure if she could trust her voice, thinking about this man or not. He was watching her and John from this apartment, he saw them intimately, and she wanted to nail this guy for robbing her of her freedom!

"We need to learn where Benjamin Perry is right now!" Joss said as they began taking the steps two at a time to get from the third floor to the bottom floor, as quickly as possible. She was going to call John to tell him he was clear to go back home, while they ran to Fusco's car.

* * *

><p>Benjamin flung the photos he took of Joss's boyfriend and his bastard son. Why did she have to whore herself for this guy?! They were soul mates, not her and this guy. Due to her irrational wish to bed this man for his child instead of just making babies with him, he was now forced to murder the man and his son. It wasn't his fault that they had to die, so his pain over killing the child vanished. It wasn't his fault, it was Jocelyn and her boyfriend's for using the son in the first place. He just wanted to make his Jocelyn his wife, to be Mrs. Perry, just as she wanted to be before that man and son came into the picture. Ben slid into the booth across from the man with long hair he was meeting with. "Cute father and son," the man said eyeing the photos he had flung onto the table. "But I'm wasting my time here viewing photos, so what is it you wish for me to do, Perry?" he questioned.<p>

"I need you to kill these two." He tapped his fingers on their images.

"Are you sure, as I said before I take double for killing a kid." The man said between puffs of his cigarette.

"I'll pay it."

"Ten grand for the kid and five for the man," he stipulated making sure this man understood the price.

"I'll pay it," he repeated. "The man changed the woman I love, he's lying to her about me, and she won't ever be mine until I get rid of this man _and_ his child," he said, curling his hands into fists.

"Consider your girl free once more." The man he was hiring to kill Joss's boyfriend smiled. "I'll take half up front, the other half once I prove they're dead." But Ben shook his head as he slid the duffel bag full of money onto the table.

"I'll pay everything upfront if you can kill them now. I have their location." Benjamin pulled out the address and the apartment number for Jocelyn's beau. "I need this taken care of tonight because tomorrow I'm liberating her of this false life without me." He waited as the man he was hiring to kill his competition counted the money. When he was satisfied it was all there, he looked up with a smirk.

"Expedited killing…will cost an extra ten grand." He said seizing the opportunity to squeeze more money out of this delusional fuck. The guy in the photo the one he was being hired to kill clearly was the type of guy most women would go for, not the sad sack sitting in front of him. But he wasn't being hired to counsel the guy in front of him, he was being hired to rid the man of his competition and they ALWAYS paid extra because they were so desperate.

"I'll pay it, once you have proven he's dead and his son." Well the guy wasn't nearly as dumb as he looked.

He nodded. "Well consider it done, Mr. Perry." he said with a smile while his cigarette hung out of his mouth and they shook hands. 

* * *

><p>AN: Carter's stalker just did the thing that he should not have done! And when the hired hitman knows you're a delusional lunatic, then you you aren't operating with a full deck of cards, but seriously this guy should not mess with Joss's boys! Here is the teaser for the next chapter:<p>

**Simon quieted down and John heard the distinct sound of the lock trying to be picked. His ears were highly trained for that sort of noise; even as minute and faint as it was, he could still hear it. He knew of the all safety features designed into the safe-house, whoever was trying to break in would never get in, but he was going to take every precaution which namely was beat the everlasting hell out of whoever thought they were going to hurt Simon.**

I gave a little bigger since next chapter is kind of long it's nearly 6,000 words so I figured a small paragraph wouldn't spoil too much. Thank you for reading everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Joss and Fusco sped to the medical examiner's office immediately to speak to Kevin about Benjamin Perry about how long he had been working there and the general deets about the man. Their friend had been appalled to learn what Benjamin was doing to her. But he had nothing of use. He had checked his log, seeing Ben hadn't come in to work the last two days, he had been scheduled off. His next day scheduled was tomorrow. She didn't want to wait that long she wanted this over with today, asking Kevy for a current address, where they were currently heading to.

"You sure you want to be the one that confronts him about stalking you? He's clearly operating without a full deck of cards, so no telling what he might do and Mr. Sunshine would dismember me if something happens to you. I happen to like my body being in one piece, Carter."

"Yes, I need to know why he thinks we are destined to be together, Fusco. He's sending me creepy ass notes, he's been stalking me, he went to see John, he's angry about my relationship with the man I love, and I just want answers. Besides, you don't have to worry so much, John won't dismember you, he already promised me he'd just shoot you," she said with a mischievous smile. Gee that made him feel better, Fusco though irritably.

"Wait, you already called the big guy? How did that go over?" Fusco asked with a rueful chuckle. He should have known Carter would tell Mr. Happy she was going right into the lion's den.

She snorted. "Not well, but I did promise you'd be by my side and I was going to have several officers there with us, and that seemed to settle him down a little."

"Damn straight I'll be by your side, Carter, always have and always will." This woman saved him; he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he valued her friendship and her partnership. She taught him that he was still a good guy underneath it all, and he owed her everything.

"Thanks Fusco," she smiled. They arrived near a modest apartment complex. It was growing late, it was past dinner, and she had wanted to go to the safe-house and eat dinner with John for once. She missed that. But she had been wanting to catch this son of a bitch because once she did she wouldn't have to make sure she spent as little time with her son Taylor, John, and Simon anymore. She could be back in their lives, back to living her life again. And for that, sacrificing one more dinner she was willing to do.

They exited her car, entering the building just as the cavalry was arriving, climbing the stairs to the second floor quickly, and found Benjamin Perry's apartment number. Joss hesitated only a brief moment before she knocked. The door opened and she stared. There stood the man from the speed-dating event. She remembered him immediately because he had been nice but kind of dull, she more remembered him because he had been the man who took the seat _after_ John had gotten up to leave, and she had longed for John to come back for another mini-date. She gulped a little realizing now when it all began. His eyes widened. "JOCELYN!" he sounded extremely happy to see her. He took a step forward and Fusco's hand immediately went towards his holster, but she touched his arm, relaxing her friend. Fusco did, but had a mistrusting and dark look on his face as he eyed her stalker.

"Hi, Ben, me and Fusco need to talk to you." She motioned between her and Fusco.

"Come on in!" He opened the door wide and seemed to not care she had brought Fusco with her. She entered and Fusco looked ready to pop him one. Joss took in the small apartment he lived in, as he shut the door. She saw the red envelopes, saw more photos of her on his desk too. "Are you here because you finally figured it out?" he asked so hopeful and she turned to look at him. He was short, had wire rimmed glasses on his face, and he was so average looking. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't gorgeous either, but he was so ordinary she would never had been able to remember him until she saw him face to face.

"Yes, I figured it out Ben. It's over, no more hiding your identity from me. You've been the one sending me the notes."

"And you chose me, oh you chose me Jocelyn?!" Ben was grinning ear to ear, his eyes looked dazed, like he stars in his eyes, and he just didn't seem all there. When she met him at the speed-dating event he hadn't seemed so out there, but then again she hadn't been paying that much attention to him. John had occupied her thoughts the entire mini-date with this guy. She looked him up and down deciding he needed to be checked out in a psych ward, her anger that he took over her life vanished, instead replaced with pity. He needed help.

"Ben, why did you stalk me?"She asked as gently as possible. But Ben's starstruck gaze darkened immediately and she could tell it was the wrong thing to say.

"I never stalked you! He lied to you about me!" he growled angrily. Joss's hand immediately went towards her gun, maybe her first assessment was off, but then he relaxed nearly as quickly as his anger exploded. "I'm not like that, I would never stalk you. I was courting you the way you wanted." Fusco looked at her and widened his eyes.

"Who are you talking about Ben, who lied to me?" Joss asked confused.

"You're sex partner, what's his name…Jack, Jim or something."

"John,"She supplied.

"Yes him, John, he's the good looking one, the one I know you would never have given the time of day had it not been for that son of his! You aren't like other women, Jocelyn, you fell in love with me even though I'm not the most gorgeous man, you talked with me and you even laughed with me. No woman laughed with me, they never understood me, but you did. In those five minutes, our souls connected, and I know you felt it too."

"Wow, you belong in a padded cell," Fusco said and she leveled him with a look that quieted Fusco. She didn't want this unstable man agitated, because if he was agitated he might do something stupid.

Joss looked back at the man in front of her, staring at her in a definite way that made her skin crawl before she pushed the feeling away. "John didn't do anything, neither did Simon."

"Yes, yes they did, you were enjoying the notes and the flowers I sent you because you love me, but then that man swooped in with his good looks and his son and made you a whore for him!"

"I am not a whore!" she snapped as fury built inside her. She had been trying to keep calm but his irrational thoughts were now angering her.

"You are for him. He's turned you against me, I can feel it. He hates it that he can't hold onto you with his looks or his son, so he had to lie about me to you. Can't you see you belong to me, not to him?" Ben took another step forward and Fusco stepped forward blocking her from him with his body.

"Ben, I don't belong to _anyone_ and what you did is not okay. You were stalking me," she said firmly.

"No, no I wasn't." he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "I was courting you because you were shy, like I was before I met you. But we don't have to worry anymore, it won't matter soon anyway. You'll finally be free of him, and we can be together." Joss froze.

"What does that mean, 'I'll be free of John,' what did you do?" she hissed, sidestepping Fusco against his obvious misgivings and moved closer to Ben. This guy was harmless and puny; she could snap him in two if he tried anything.

"I had to get rid of him and his son, he left me no choice, and you left me no choice. You just kept screwing him and you kept letting him fill your head with lies!" Ben cried as tears fell from his eyes. "He's trying to steal you from me!"

"I love John."

"NO, NO, NO! You love me!" Ben wailed. Joss grabbed his shirt in her fists, yanking the small man towards her.

"What did you do?" she commanded.

"You love me," he sobbed, not listening to her. "He has to go, him and his son, they have to go!"

"Ben!" she shook him, feeling her calm snapping. "What. Did. You. Do?" she demanded again, trying to get his attention.

"He wouldn't have listened to me if I'd asked him to leave you alone, he is too into himself to listen that you love me and not him. I hired a man to take care of him and his son, permanently, so you can be free of him." Joss shoved him back and before she could think better of it she smashed her fist into the small man's face sending him crashing to the floor. "JOCELYN YOU LOVE ME!" He screamed in agony as he grabbed his jaw, sobs escaping him while tears fell down his cheeks, spewing hateful words about John, and how he would save her from herself.

"Arrest him, Fusco, I have to go!" she said, trying to calm her panicking nerves. John and Simon were fine. Fusco yanked Ben's arms behind his back as Ben screamed for her and read him his Miranda Rights, while she pulled her cell phone out to call John weaving around the officers rushing the scene and got no answer.

* * *

><p>John had Simon in his long sleeve pajamas, sitting in his lap on the bed with his stuffed turtle ever present but forgotten as it lounged beside him on the pillows, while he played with the new LeapFrog LeapPad thing. While the boy played and learned, John looked at his own laptop, searching through the feeds on Joss's desk, watching for her stalker. Finch called about two hours ago to let him know he'd be by around eight tonight, that they needed to discuss something. His phone was practically dead and needed to be charged. John pulled his gaze from the laptop to look down at Simon who was sitting sweetly on top of him, sounding out the letters, and finally learned that there was a letter U. His little index finger tapped the tablet, already learning the thing. Simon was such an intelligent little boy.<p>

"Ty again!"

"A," it rang out.

"A." Simon mimicked.

"B,"

"B," Simon chirped.

John heard a noise, putting him immediately on alert. Since this afternoon, with the woman that tried to place a bug on him and when Finch told him about Simon's number coming up, every little noise was bothering him. "Simon, be very quiet for me." He whispered and Simon nodded. He quieted down and John heard the distinct sound of the lock trying to be picked. His ears were highly trained for that sort of noise; even as minute and faint as it was, he could still hear it. He knew of the all safety features designed into the safe-house, whoever was trying to break in would never get in, but he was going to take every precaution which namely was beat the everlasting hell out of whoever thought they were going to hurt Simon. "Simon, do me a favor and play with your new tablet in here, while I go get us some ice cream. But I need you to stay real quiet, and stay put for me, or you won't get the ice cream," he said, hoping Simon's love for ice cream outweighed his natural curiosity as he lifted the boy to put him on the large bed by himself and stood up.

"Ass Cream!" he bounced on the bed happily and John put a finger to his lips. "Ass cream," he whispered.

"Good, and its _ice_ cream," he chuckled as he touched Simon's cheek affectionately. "Now stay here and be very quiet, I'll be right back," he promised as he left the bedroom, shutting the door fully, not leaving it ajar like normal, knowing Simon's curiosity would win out sooner rather than later.

John moved quickly and silently, grabbing his gun that he hid up top of the refrigerator so no little hands could get to it, placing it securely at the back of his pants. He moved to the door, unlocking it for whoever was trying to get in, needing to do away with this threat before one of his friends arrived and got hurt. John opened the door and was greeted with a man in a leather coat, a cigarette in his mouth and a semi-automatic handgun with a silencer on it in his right hand. "May I help you?" John grinned.

"You shouldn't have let me in," the man that was clearly a hired gunman seemed surprised that John had opened the door. He didn't let the man recover any before he knocked the gun out of the man's hand. John let out a sound as he charged him, shoulders slamming into his gut.

He lifted his knee harshly jamming it into the man's midsection which made his opponent take a few steps back. John put a finger to his lips when the man made an irritated sound. "We need to be quiet, Simon is working on learning his letters," he tsked the man, blocking a blow to the face and dodged a sweep of the man's meaty leg.

"You and your son will be dead soon enough!" the man assured Reese as he stepped back. John ducked as he went to punch him in the face again, connecting with a quick jab then an upper cut, sending the apparent assassin back a little, however he didn't go down. The man recovered from the blow, John went into a defensive stance as the man charged him again.

"I said be quiet for Simon." John sidestepped him, jabbing him in the stomach, and reaching for his gun, grabbed it and then smashed the butt of his gun into the back of his attacker's head. The man fell into a heap on the floor, out. "You'll never win, fighting like that," he stated with a roll of his eyes. He walked to the open door, picking up the semi-automatic that he knocked out the man's hand earlier and then shut the door, placing the man's gun along with his back on top of the fridge. John moved to the drawer in the kitchen island, opening it and pulling out a zip-tie, yanked the man's arms behind his back and tied them together. Satisfied he would not be a threat, nor awaken anytime soon, John moved back to the kitchen grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet next to the refrigerator, and opened the freezer for the ice cream he promised Simon.

John heard the bedroom doorknob rattle a bit; apparently Simon's curiosity was getting the better of him as he struggled to get the doorknob that was high up, opened. After a few minutes the door managed to be finally opened. "Can, me come out?" Simon called. John shifted his gaze to the man who was still out cold.

"Sure, Simon, you can come out now." John agreed as he began scooping ice cream into the bowl for them. He heard little footsteps moving a mile a minute then paused. He turned to see Simon staring at the man lying on the ground, a little hand cupped over his mouth, and his stuffed turtle clutched to his chest before his eyes lifted to John's. "He's sleeping, we need to be quiet for him," John said and the boy nodded before he tip toed by the man, making John struggle with a smile.

* * *

><p>Joss couldn't breathe! She rushed to get to the safe-house, John wasn't answering his phone, and she was running every possible horrible scenario through her mind. She parked curbside, flung her door open, and ran to the complex. She took the stairs two at a time. She didn't even think she touched the stairs as she flew up them. She ran down the corridor to the apartment, tried the knob, and when it didn't open she pounded on the door.<p>

"JOHN!" it sounded to even her own ears like a strangled sob. "You and Simon better be okay, you open this damn door this instant!" she snarled banging the hell out of it.

The door opened and he stood there. "Joss, are you…" she didn't care; she didn't care about anything he said at this moment, because he was fine. She slammed herself into him, hands on his cheeks taking his mouth with hers, and poured every emotion she was feeling at this very moment into it. When she let his lips go, he stepped back. "Are you alright?" he managed to ask while she breathed heavily.

"I'm fine, he…" but she trailed off when she looked past John. She sidestepped him seeing a man lying on the floor, with his hands zip-tied behind his back, looked to be out cold, and Simon was sitting on the couch with cartoons on. Simon turned to look at her, his little lips had ice cream caked on them, and he put a tiny finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhh, man sweeping!" Simon said quietly, peeking over the armrest to the man who was still out cold.

"How…?" Joss asked in wonder, her eyes sliding from Simon to John.

"Simon was a good boy and listened when I asked for him to remain in the bedroom, so he got ice cream as a reward for listening." John said out loud and Simon giggled at the praise. Then he lowered his voice for her. "He was no threat Joss, he couldn't even break in here, but I couldn't run the risk of him hurting you or Finch if you so happened to come upon him trying to pick the lock."

"You let him in?" she hissed quietly. "This guy is a hired assassin! John, he was paid to kill you and Simon!"

"I know, I could tell he was a hired gunman, not a very good fighter though." She could see the amusement in John's eyes.

"This isn't funny, you-you," John took her mouth shushing her up. Oh good lord, she couldn't hold onto her anger, because all she wanted to do was kiss him. It was over, her stupid stalker following her around was over, and she could be with him and Simon. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting the ice cream on his tongue.

Joss heard Simon giggling. "You faces gonna stuck?" he wondered, clearly unsure of the right words to ask his question, but she understood the general gist. She sighed as she released John's mouth softly, before tugging herself from his arms.

"No, cutie-pie our faces aren't going to stick together," she assured Simon. "See," she pointed at her mouth then John's before taking John's lips again, but this time noisily and briefly to make Simon giggle at the sound. She turned giving him a big grin. "Not sticking."

"I wish," John whispered and she chuckled softly.

"I'm here," Fusco said, winded as he entered after a few moments.

"Unkle Fucko!" Simon squealed as he scampered off the couch, to run to Fusco. Joss, John, and Fusco all winced at the name.

"Hey, kiddo, call me Uncle Lionel." Fusco said, bending to scoop the little boy up.

"Ok Unkle L'nel," the adults laughed and then Lionel was bombarded with a tale about the TMNT from the cartoon he just watched. Fusco obviously had no idea what he was talking about, but pretended like he did.

"Wow, Simon they did?" he said when it was needed.

"Yea," Simon agreed, then turned to look at Joss and lunged for her. Joss happily took him into her arms, spraying him with kisses. God, she couldn't believe her stalker hired a man to kill this boy and John because he had conceived in his mind that John used the boy to get her into his bed. She squeezed Simon harder.

"Take that trash away, Fusco." She pointed with her shoe to the man who was still not totally with it, he was groaning in pain as he was slowly coming to.

"Unkle 'nel, take tash away." Simon pointed as he repeated what she said. Joss hid her laughter as she carried Simon back to the couch, to eat ice cream with him, and watch his favorite cartoon. She wasn't leaving this safe-house for no one tonight!

* * *

><p>Finch was worried that tonight wasn't going to go the way he wanted it. He was worried he was going to lose John's friendship and he didn't want to, but Jocelyn was correct. John needed to know, especially if he was a target from Decima. They would twist the truth to fit their needs. John needed to know the truth about what happened with that laptop, about his role in the fact that John couldn't go save Jessica. "Don't look at me like that, Bear," he chided the dog to calm his nerves as he realized the dog was looking up at him because he hadn't opened the door yet.<p>

He entered the safe house, blinking at the full house there. Jocelyn were sitting on the floor playing with Simon, helping him build some sort of Lego thing. Cartoons were blaring though no one was actually watching them. John was deep in a conversation with Detective Fusco on the couch. He smiled. Shaw was the only one missing due to trying to find Ms. Stanton.

He released Bear off the leash and the excited dog made a beeline for the little boy. "Doggie!" he squealed, hugging Bear's neck, and kissing the dog on the nose. It happened the same every time Bear arrived, the dog would receive a neck hug and a kiss on the nose. Bear soaked it up. Simon abandoned Jocelyn, running to Finch who he smiled at the boy. When they had first taken Simon out of the Reed home he didn't want anything to do with any of them besides John, now it seemed the young boy had taken a shine to them all. "Unkle Hay'old!" He grinned as the boy was doing better at saying his name.

"Hello, young Simon," he greeted as Simon smacked into his leg full force hugging it tightly. Finch rubbed a hand through his short cropped soft sandy-blonde hair before the boy tore off running once more, back to Joss who was playing with him. Simon slid himself into Joss's lap and Bear trudged after the boy, determined to be beside the young boy at all times.

"Hey 'glasses,' good of you to finally join us," Fusco greeted as he stood up from his seat on the couch beside John. "But I must beat a hasty retreat because I have a hot date tonight."

"Have fun!" Joss grinned, Fusco left without another word, but did have a smile on his face.

John eyed him a little. "You look worried, Finch."

"I'm not, John," he assured him as he sat down beside him on the couch. "But what we need to talk about something that needs to be discussed in private, so would you please accompany me into the dining room." John nodded, looking back at where Simon was with Jocelyn. Simon was deep in play but Jocelyn's eyes were on them.

"Sure, Simon seems to be preoccupied; I should be able to make an escape for a little while," he agreed as they stood up to head for the dining room. "Is this about Simon?"

"No, why would you assume that?"

"Because Joss and I think his number came up because of Joss's stalker hiring that hitman, but we aren't ready to give up entertaining the idea that Brandon Reed could be a possible threat too."

"What we need to discuss has nothing to do with the young Simon," Finch assured him and John nodded. But Finch saw an opportunity to procrastinate and he pounced on it. "What are you going to do about young Simon anyway, Mr. Reese?"

"What do you mean?"

"John, surely you know the young boy loves you, and quite attached, he calls you 'Daddy.'"

"He didn't mean it, Finch; he'll get a good home, the right home for him," John said firmly.

"I think he already has a home," Finch admitted slowly and he watched the younger man's face. His remark landed because John flinched as if he was smacked, then his face hardened to stone right before his eyes.

"We're not talking about Simon, what is it you really want to discuss, Finch?" Harold realized that John wasn't ready to discuss the possibility of adopting the boy himself. John had wanted a family for so long, it probably scared him to even hope to keep the child, and Finch did not wish to push him too hard. Jocelyn could push him far better than he could, though once he knew that they decided to adopt Simon themselves, he would make sure everything was legal and right for them.

"Decima thinks you'll be the key to end me and probably our purpose, John," Finch said simply.

"Excuse me?" Finch could hear the confusion in John's voice. Out of everything he could have said he was sure John hadn't been expecting that. He felt a little better at knowing he wasn't the only one surprised by Decima's thinking.

"They think that they can get you to work for them."

"So that must have been them watching me earlier at the bookstore," John sounded thoughtful, but it was news to Finch.

"You were being watched, Mr. Reese?"

"A woman struck up a conversation with me, tried putting a tracking device in my pocket, I threw it away outside," he shrugged, before continuing. "I wouldn't ever be a traitor for them. Wait, do you think I would? Is that why you want to talk to me?" Finch blinked at the fury in John's eyes that erupted in milliseconds. "You think I'd do that to you, to Joss, or to anyone?"

"No, of course not, John, that isn't the concern. The concern is what they'll tell you to try to get you to turncoat against us that worries me. Because they will try to twist what really happened to their advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something I should have told you before. Something you deserved to know since it directly affected you, the path you were lead down, and what ultimately happened to you, John."

"And what exactly is that, Finch?"

"That I was somewhat responsible for your trip to Ordos China, therefore not being able to save Jessica," Finch said and waited for the anger. But there was none. John's expression was unreadable, he gave nothing away, and that made it worse. Anger he could handle, uncertainty he couldn't.

"What was on the laptop, Finch?" Even his tone gave nothing away.

"Information about the machine, the person you were targeting; Casey wasn't a traitor to our country, but you already figured that out didn't you, Mr. Reese, when you let him live."

"How do you know about that?" John's eyes narrowed.

"I watched you let him go, after he yanked out his molars, per your request," Finch answered. This time there was anger in John's blue eyes.

"Damn it, Finch, how long have you been watching me?"

"You came onto my radar on and off for a while before that," he admitted slowly and judging by the intense look on John's face his answer did not appear to make him feel any better. "I was working with another person by that time, his name was Mr. Dillinger. He was before Mr. Fisher and he wasn't anything like you or Mr. Fisher. He was mainly working the numbers for the paycheck, not to help people like you and Dean. Casey was asked to try to hack into the machine by the government because they wanted to control it, and Mr. Casey took some of the machine's codes and encryptions, placing them on the laptop, the very laptop you were to retrieve. However Mr. Dillinger and I received Mr. Casey's number, so were trying to save Mr. Casey from you and Ms. Stanton."

"You were the security detail he had, " John said suddenly as he thought about the case Finch brought up.

"Yes, Mr. Dillinger was my employee."

"He wasn't very smart."

"No, he wasn't John, he was money hungry. He took the laptop and was going to sell it to the Chinese government, but the ISA tracked him down. But the agent arrived too late, one of the Chinese operatives got away with the laptop while Mr. Dillinger perished. The laptop was found in Ordos. You and Ms. Stanton were sent there to clean up the mess you supposedly made with Casey's case for not retrieving the laptop in the first place. So you see, Mr. Reese, I indirectly am to blame for the reason why you could not save Jessica. Decima knew about the laptop because they got their hands on it, before you blew it up with the missile."

"Kara and I both thought there was something off with our instructions there; people were already dead when we arrived. So Decima must have been the ones who killed those Chinese men and women that Kara and I found," John said quietly, trying to put pieces together of his past. "We were given the instructions to make sure the laptop was there and to blow it up. There was a laptop so I assume that means that Decima switched laptops before we got there since we weren't allowed to have any access to it before we blew it up."

"The government were trying to protect their system they call Northern Lights."

"And that is the machine," he said and Finch nodded his head. Heavy silence filled the dining room before John finally broke it. "You know that you have nothing to feel guilty for about what happened with the Casey case, Finch; you didn't try to sell the laptop to the Chinese government like your associate."

"Yes, yes I do. I caused you to not be able to save Jessica, and for that I sincerely apologize. I have felt so much guilt over what had happened to you, to what happened to you afterwards, John," Finch said, swallowing the pain he felt. John had spiraled out of control, drinking more and more, the CIA tried to use his pain and grief to their advantage, and then John was close to committing suicide until he met Jocelyn.

"I kept my mouth shut in an airport 8 years ago when Jessica told me to ask her to wait for me and I couldn't, so she married Peter. You didn't make me not open my mouth that day, Finch, so stop blaming yourself." Had he not met Joss he might have been more angry with Finch, but, with her love and with his ability to think of Jessica without the pain it was easier to see reason. It wasn't Finch's fault, he was blaming himself for no reason.

"Mr. Reese," he began, but paused when John held up a hand for him to stop speaking.

"Thank you." Finch eyed him quizzically. "For telling me what happened, for being truthful with me about the laptop, about why I went sent there, it has always haunted me."

"I told you John I would never lie to you," he said and John just nodded. He decided they had enough of this heavy conversation, he was sure it gave John some answers but left him new ones. "Come on, let's get back out there with them, before Simon realizes you're gone," he said quietly. John did not comment as they both exited the dining room to rejoin Joss and Simon. The boy squealed for them to 'pway' with him and Finch noticed the smile on John's face as he eyed Simon and Joss. Finch hoped that the longer Simon was in John's life the more John would love the boy, the easier the fight would be to get him to keep the child. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, now Finch is on the adoption train :D And stalker boy is taken down by Joss while assassin was taken down by John, those two are badass, man do I wish I had them working together in this story somewhere. Darn. But here's the teaser for the next chapter:<p>

**"Taylor and Hayley aren't here yet and they are babysitting Simon for us, Simon hasn't finished eating, and John isn't fully dressed."**

**"Oh come on, Brandon Reed RSVP'd to this crap fest we have to go to tonight! Tell Captain America to get his spandex on, and let's go!"**

**"I'm hanging up on you," Joss said as the mere image of John in spandex was enough to make her drool and feel uncomfortably warm between the legs.**

I gave a little bigger teaser since it's a somewhat lengthy chapter. Taylor finally makes an appearance :D Thanks everyone I appreciate your patience! XOXOXOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a little over two weeks since her stalker was apprehended. Shaw had been working Kara's number tirelessly, resulting in nothing, it seemed Kara went underground. Since the Reeds' death, thanks to Brandon Reed, they had been trying to find out more about the reclusive son, but there wasn't much to go on. The guy had a very little digital footprint and no way of telling who he would target next—yet. But John and Finch finally managed to scrounge up a lead, one that meant John and Joss needed to go to a big charity gala tonight.

Joss finished putting her earrings on while watching John and Simon in the kitchen. During these past few weeks with Simon staying at the safe-house with John she'd noticed two things; one, Simon had become settled and outspoken and two, John was a natural at this father role he took on without realizing it. Two nights ago Simon had a tummy ache, Joss had been willing to get out of bed but John beat her to it, and she was so glad he had. John was perfect with him, while she got to watch, and it just made her more determined than ever to get John to agree to adopt him. It wasn't as if John could say he didn't want the boy, he was buying more and more things for the kid. The safe-house was loaded with toys. They even went out and purchased Simon a TMNT pillowcase, sheet, and blanket set which was on the couch that the boy slept on nightly. She couldn't wait until they found a bigger home so Simon could have his very own bedroom, Finch was already discreetly house hunting for a three-bedroom townhouse that had enough room for Simon to grow, plus a small backyard to play in. Wisely no one told John about their plans.

Then there was the fact that Simon loved John fiercely. Oh sure, she knew Simon loved her, Finch, Fusco, and Shaw, seeing it in the child's pretty blue eyes, felt it in his clinging hugs. But whenever John walked into the room, Simon's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he wanted to be just like him. Simon tried to mimic everything John did; if he shaved then, Simon wanted to shave too. She giggled as she recalled the cute pout Simon gave when no one would give him a razor to be like John. Or if John ate an apple, Simon wanted one too. Anything and everything John did, Simon had to do too. It had gotten so cute that Joss started calling Simon John's mini-me, Shaw had gotten into the act, telling Simon they needed to get him a little suit.

Joss was jostled out of her musings as her phone rang. She immediately grabbed it, seeing it was Shaw. "Hey you and Reese are ready, right? We are almost there," Shaw demanded, making Joss sigh as she peeked back into the kitchen where John and Simon were.

"Define ready?" Joss hedged. "Taylor and Hayley aren't here yet and they are babysitting Simon for us, Simon hasn't finished eating, and John isn't fully dressed."

"Oh come on, Brandon Reed RSVP'd to this crap fest we have to go to tonight! Tell Captain America to get his spandex on, and let's go!"

"I'm hanging up on you," Joss said as the mere image of John in spandex was enough to make her drool and feel uncomfortably warm between the legs.

"Be ready in five minutes." Joss didn't bother responding to Shaw as she hung up in the middle of her rant. There was a knock at the door which made her scowl slightly, Shaw said five minutes, damn it. She yanked it open and sighed with relief when she saw her son and his girlfriend standing there. They both had book-bags with them. "Thank god it's you, baby," she greeted as she hugged him.

"Hey mom," he kissed her cheek as he entered.

"Hi, Mrs. C," Hayley smiled warmly before Joss gathered her into a hug. She stepped back letting her enter, before closing the door. "You are looking beautiful," Hayley exclaimed as she touched Joss's curls, then looking at her skin-tight and flattering red dress. Joss grinned at the young woman. Hayley Russell was a pretty bi-racial girl who lost her father at a tender age of four years old. Hayley and Taylor had a lot in common, both relying on their intelligence to get them where they were today, not relying on money. Joss was still worried about her son wanting to get married so young, but she had to say she loved Hayley, and maybe, just maybe, she was good enough for him.

"Thanks honey." Her son's girlfriend looked around the safe-house.

"This place is amazing, I mean your old brownstone was great, but this place is s-leek."

"Yeah it's nice but temporary, I'm just glad you two could make it and babysit for John and me." Joss was grateful that her son and Hayley could hop over here on such short notice. Simon had immediately taken a shine to Taylor when her son had come over to see her, John, and his _foster-brother_ (or so Tay thought) a week ago. Taylor had been great with Simon who was slowly coming out of his shell, so her boy was her first and only choice to babysit for them.

"I'm happy to babysit my little brother," Taylor agreed readily with a smile that she answered with one of her own. Taylor loved Simon the first moment he met him at the dinner a week ago. Since then he'd wanted them to adopt Simon which she was grateful for since it was exactly what she wanted too.

"Who is John?" Hayley asked thoughtfully, dragging Joss's thoughts away from Simon and the impending fight on her hands with John on getting him legally adopted by them.

"My boyfriend," she supplied.

"You have a boyfriend, Mrs. C?" Hayley sounded shocked, making Joss cringe a little at the startled tone and Taylor laughed.

"Yikes, when you say it like that makes me think I looked like an old spinster to you at one time," Joss teased and the girl lifted a hand to cup over her mouth in extreme embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mrs. C, I didn't mean it like that!"

She waved the girl off. "It's okay, Hayley." She rubbed the girl's arm trying to alleviate her humiliation. Joss was getting the distinct feeling that Hayley was working overtime on impressing her and trying to get her to like her. Poor girl had no idea she already did. "So, thanks for doing this on such short notice, and there are only two rules; no making out and no sex," she stipulated.

"MOM! We wouldn't do that with Simon here!" Taylor looked angry and upset, Hayley looked embarrassed, but she didn't care, Joss had to make sure they knew she wasn't allowing any fooling around. She didn't condone it when she found them in her place previously, but he was seventeen and she could not stop him if he wanted to have sex. However, they were here to watch Simon and she was laying down the law regardless of who was embarrassed or not.

"Taylor I don't care if you're mad, I found you two about to have sex in _my_ home when I wasn't there, so don't even go there. If you two can't keep your hands off one another long enough to watch Simon, then she goes home." Joss said in a firm tone before gentling it as she spoke to Hayley. "Now Hayley honey, I'm not saying you have to go, but I'm thinking about Simon here."

"It's okay Mrs. Carter, we fully understand what you're saying and why," Hayley agreed before nudging Taylor who was eyeing her as if she was being outrageous and he sighed.

"Yeah, you did catch us in your house, and I'm sorry about that, Mom. But you don't have to worry, we won't fool around. Simon is our first priority and then we are going to study when he's in bed," he motioned at their book-bags. "Then watch a movie or some TV or something."

"Thank you both."

"Simon," John's soft but commanding voice echoed through the apartment, causing all three of them to turn to look. Little boy's laughter, then the sound of tiny bare feet running on hardwood was next, and then Simon appeared from the kitchen with a large toothy grin on his face with his stuffed turtle being dragged.

"He's so cute!" Hayley exclaimed, Joss nodded her head in agreement. Simon was the cutest little boy, tiny, big blue eyes, darkening blonde hair she was sure it had been a lighter shade a week ago. He was cute now, she knew he was going to be quite the looker when he was older. John followed shortly behind him, pretending like he couldn't keep up. "Oh my!" Hayley exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked at John. Joss and Taylor turned to give her humorous looks.

"Hey, stop looking at Mr. Badass like that, Hayley; I might start getting jealous," Taylor nudged her with laughter. "Besides, he's spoken for."

"Mrs. C, your boyfriend is HOT!" The girl whispered, making Joss laugh.

Joss watched with a smile as Simon squealed with laughter as he ran behind her legs. He giggled as he peeked around her knee to watch John, then tried to dash away but was caught by John. He hefted the tiny three year old high into the air, above his head, and tickled him. Simon's loud laughter was contagious as all the adults laughed right along with him.

"Caught ya," John said with a large grin as he looked up at the boy before settling him into his arm, and tickled him some more. The boy wiggled and squirmed in his arms.

"John," she called.

"Yeah?" He turned and then smiled at Taylor and his girlfriend who he had not met yet. "Hey Taylor," he greeted.

"Hey Mr. Badass, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hayley Russell." He motioned to Hayley and John smiled towards her before reaching his hand out and Hayley took it.

"Nice to meet you….er….Mr. Badass," She mumbled, and then looked a bit pink in the cheeks, and Joss squashed the urge to laugh. John didn't seem aware that she became shy all of a sudden around him.

"Call me John," he reassured the young girl before walking away as Taylor tugged on his arm to talk, Simon was eyeing Taylor with a smile. Joss touched Hayley's arm.

"Don't feel bad, I was like that too when I first met John," she said with a smile. "He's got that effect on women."

"You have some very good taste, Mrs. C."

"So do you."

"Taylor's the best," Hayley said looking her dead in the eyes.

"No argument there."

"I love him, Mrs. C." Hayley said and all shyness was gone. Joss searched the young woman's amber eyes, seeing nothing but honesty there. She really did love her boy.

"I do too, and for the love of god, please stop calling me Mrs. C, makes me feel old. Call me Joss." Hayley smiled and it seemed like for the first time since she met this girl, the girl relaxed around her. Hayley moved to stand beside Taylor, leaving Joss alone near the door. She watched as Hayley and Taylor spoke to John amicably, Simon laid his head against John's chest the moment Hayley came over, getting a little bashful, and sighed at the sight they all made. This was her family; her son, Simon, John, and Hayley.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a thumping sound on the door. Crap! It had to be Shaw. "We have to go!" Joss said urgently eyeing the clock before turning to open the door again but only opening it a crack.

"Ready?" Shaw demanded.

"Nice dress." Joss said trying to deflect her as she motioned to the black number Shaw was wearing, cleavage showing, and her hair down. "Gonna find a good looking guy to have sex with," she said, hoping to distract the operative with her failing sex life.

"You never care about my sex life; he's not ready is he?" Shaw snapped, forcing the door more open and peeked her head in. "Hey Reese, put the mini-you down, get dressed, and let's go!" Shaw barked and John shot her a dark look. Suddenly Simon who was quiet and relaxed, now realized that John was to be the one leaving _without_ him, began fussing.

"No weave, no weave me!" Simon cried his arms wrapped tighter around John's neck.

"Way to go, Shaw look at what you did, now he's crying!" Joss hissed sliding the door shut in Shaw's face.

"Awww, hey Simon, come on they won't be gone for that long." Taylor tried as he went to take Simon out of John's arms. But Simon was not having any of it as he started to really cry hard, clinging to John like a vine.

"Is this the first time you left him?" Hayley asked quietly to John.

"It's the first time I was attempting too, he's been through a lot, and he's a bit attached." John said quietly; Hayley looked sadly at the boy rubbing his back. Joss moved to stand beside John.

"We'll be back, sweetie, nothing will keep us from you." She soothed as John swayed a bit with him in his arms and she touched his cheek, rubbing the tears away.

"No weave me, Mom-ma." He begged and Joss's breath hitched as he called her momma, it sounded so perfect, even as his little voice quivered.

"I have an idea; Taylor, can I have your cell phone?" Hayley asked suddenly, Simon's sobs didn't quieten down, actually growing louder. Joss felt turned inside out at his pain and from him calling her 'momma.' She watched as Taylor pulled his cell phone out, handing it to his girlfriend.

Hayley rubbed Simon's arm. "Simon," she cooed softly. Hayley was so gentle with Simon just casually touching him, calling his name softly, that he responded when he typically shied away from females except for her and Shaw. Simon turned his face towards Hayley and Taylor, still crying softly. Hayley had a smile on her face. "This…" she paused to show the little guy Taylor's cell phone before she continued. "…will keep you in constant contact with daddy and mommy, whenever you want to hear his or her voice, we can use this to call them. Watch, sweetheart." Hayley looked at Joss and she nodded, grabbing her cell phone, handing it to John. Simon quieted down while watching, tears falling down his tiny cheeks still. He was a very intelligent little boy, if you showed him or told him once or twice he learned it and tried to do it himself. Taylor and Hayley found her number, clicked it, and her phone rang. John answered it.

"Hi, Simon." He answered and the boy grinned, tears stopping from falling, and immediately grabbed for Taylor's phone. Taylor took a hold of Simon into his arms, while Hayley held the phone.

"Ty again, ty again, T!" Simon all but commanded making the teens laugh.

"Take Simon into the kitchen so he can't see us." Joss motioned as John ended the call. Taylor and Hayley carried Simon into the kitchen as she asked.

Shaw opened the door. "Are you guys ready yet?" She demanded.

"Almost," Joss offered.

"Oh god, hurry up!" she said before sliding the door shut once more. The phone rang and John answered putting it on speakerphone.

"Hi Simon," both Joss and John answered. She loved Hayley's idea, it might keep them on a short leash, but at least John could get separated from the boy. It would be a good and healthy way to have the boy's attachment to John loosen just a little.

"Daddy, Momma where is you?!" Joss's smile froze the moment Simon uttered 'daddy.' Joss looked up at John, seeing the look on his face before he masked it.

"This is how it works, Simon, we talk and then we'll see each other real soon after." John said thickly. Taylor reappeared with Simon from the kitchen and they disconnected the call. "See," John sounded sick but Simon didn't seem to catch on to that fact, because he was grinning ear to ear as he clung to Taylor.

"Simon, Taylor, and I are gonna play action figures while you guys get ready for your date." Hayley winked and when Hayley said the magic word 'play', Simon was all smiles again. Taylor carried him to the mountain of toys in the living room, Hayley right behind them, while John pocketed her cell phone.

"You okay?" she whispered, touching his lower back soothingly.

"Fine," he answered shortly, buttoning his shirt.

"Are we going to talk about what Simon said?"

"No," he said without looking at her, moving quickly to their dresser, and pulled out socks and a tie. She didn't bother asking any further questions. They were ready for their night out in minutes. They kissed Simon goodbye, then walked out. Shaw was yammering at them for taking longer than five minutes as they climbed into the car. The entire car ride John was deathly quiet and she was worried.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy<em>, _momma where is you_?" Simon had said it again and this time with so much conviction that he could no longer claim the boy was just confused and didn't mean it; he knew Simon meant it and it killed him. He would love nothing more than to keep Simon with him and Joss, but, it wasn't in the cards. He loved Simon, but Simon's needs had to come first, and his needs didn't include the likes of him. Since he had left the child about an hour and a half ago he had already been called a dozen times wondering when they was coming home. Thankfully it was right around his bedtime, the last phone call Simon started to yawn, so he should be in the clear until they got back to the safe house.

"You're kind of quiet," Joss whispered, pressing a hand to his thigh as they sat together at a table. The gala was full of men in suits, women in dresses along with champagne, dancing, and soft murmuring from people as they spoke. Everyone here was rich with the exception of him, Joss, Fusco, and Shaw. Finch fit in right here, he was speaking to some people he actually knew. Shaw was popping the caviar in her mouth one after another, Fusco complained about the stiff and uptight atmosphere, and Joss had been watching John like a hawk since they arrived.

"I'm just waiting to see if Brandon Reed will show up," he answered, downing his second glass of champagne. He needed more.

"And it has nothing to do with Simon or what he said," she continued.

"Nope." Nothing else.

"Not even a tiny bit?" she prodded gently.

"No," he snapped, wanting her to drop it, before rising from his seat beside her and leaving. He stalked to a corner to be alone, to think. However, his time alone didn't last very long because Shaw was beside him minutes later. "Go away, Shaw."

"Carter seems to think you are wigging out on us, what's the deal?" she asked quietly. "Been playing Mr. Mom to Simon for too long or something?" He didn't bother answering her, just kept his gaze searching the crowd, looking for Brandon Reed, before turning and taking her champagne glass to down the contents. "Not even a come-back, Reese; kind of pathetic tonight aren't ya?" Shaw asked and, when he continued to ignore her, she finally gave up and left his side.

Blissful silence, thankfully; but it only lasted minutes, then it was shot straight to hell. "So wonder-boy," John exhaled roughly when Joss sent Fusco this time.

"Tell Joss I'm fine."

"Yeah, like she'd buy that…even I don't, not when you look so wound tight like you are about to snap." Fusco laughed. "It's the kid isn't it? I see the way you eye him, like he's yours. You forget I'm a dad too," Fusco stated bluntly and John inhaled.

"I'm not a 'dad,' Lionel."

"The hell you're not. You love that kid and he loves you, you take care of him, you feed him, you play with him, and you're there for him. Carter told me if Simon has a nightmare you hold him until he falls asleep again. You tell me, what does that sound like to you?"

"I'm just doing my job, protecting Simon from a threat. Once Brandon Reed is gone, so will he." John said before drinking what was left of Shaw's champagne he'd stolen. He closed his eyes as it glided down his throat. God, he needed more alcohol. He wasn't cut out for this. He wasn't good for the kid, he was a fuck-up, always had been, and he wasn't very good at any relationship. It was a wonder that Joss hadn't given up on him yet, though she was stubborn, and she stubbornly saw good in him.

"Drinking isn't the answer to your problem, John," Fusco snapped as he grabbed another glass of champagne from one of the waitresses, placing Shaw's empty one on the tray. "The answer to your problem is getting out of your own way."

"Do me a favor, Lionel, and leave," he stated harshly, turning away from the man, drinking his alcohol, and was glad when he was left alone just as he wanted. Well, he had been until Joss came out of nowhere. His drink was snatched out of his hand, he was tugged out of the ballroom, and she had a hostile look on her face.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Getting drunk while working?" she hissed. "John, Simon loves you, deal with it."

"Give me my drink."

"So what, you're going to down the bottle of champagne and it will suddenly make Simon not love you? What will it do, John, make Simon not view you as his daddy." John trembled as she pressed all the wrong buttons. "Come on, tell me how drinking makes things better? Is it because that's what you used to do when you were alone? Huh? Well, newsflash buddy, you're not alone anymore, you got me." He glared at her. "Oh give me your angry-sourpuss face all you want. It doesn't change the fact that I'm not letting you get drunk to deal with this. You deal with it the way you're supposed to, with me."

"Joss…"

"Talk to me, why does it upset you?"

"Because at first, when he started calling me _that__,_ I thought it was him just repeating what people said to him when they mistake me for his father, but now I know he means it."

"So," she gently prodded. "He called me momma, he loves us, John, and we love him. There is nothing wrong with loving him."

"I'm not good for him."

"Yes you are," she countered and sounded exasperated with him.

"I'm just going to let him down and he has been let down all his life; I won't make him suffer another disappointment."

"Are you kidding me?!" She exploded. A couple exited the ballroom, giving them looks as they walked to the restrooms. Joss looked around, waiting until they were gone. "How can you say that, John? How can you say you'd be a disappointment to him?"

"Joss, please just take my word for it."

"No, I won't just take your word for it, John. You're just scared, it's a perfectly reasonable feeling."

"I'm not scared of a toddler," he scoffed, keeping his eyes off her.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it; you're scared because you want to be in his life," Joss said with pinpoint accuracy, which hurt. She always knew what he felt, half times it upset him and other times he appreciated the fact that she knew what he felt before he had to try to voice it. Right now he wasn't sure which way he felt.

"It's not in the cards for me." He prayed she would just understand.

"Why?"

"Joss, why are you fighting with me on this?" he demanded. "Just let it go."

"What if I think you're good for Simon and he's good for you?! Just like I am, just like Finch is, Fusco, and Shaw; John, you need people in your life. You're not alone any longer, your life is my life and your happiness is mine, just as my life is yours and my happiness is yours. There is no denying that we belong together, we love each other, and are each other's soul-mate," Joss pushed as she stepped directly in front of him, his eyes on her. He couldn't deny it even if he wanted too. She knew him and got him just as he knew her and understood her without either one needing to be told. He would have said months before he met Joss that he didn't believe in soul-mates, but that had been before he met this woman whom he instantly needed to know, needed to be with, and loved with every ounce of his being. "Just as there is no denying the fact that Simon belongs with us," she finished and it felt like she just shattered his heart.

But he fought anyway, fought what she said, fought the way his heart wanted to say yes, she was right about Simon. His head knew differently, he was a monster, a killer, and he didn't deserve to have that child any more than he deserved the love from this woman that was willing to look past who he was to the see the man who he wanted to be.

"Joss, he belongs with a loving family."

"And we're not? I love Simon, he called me momma and I liked it, John."

"Joss, your son, Taylor, is grown, about to go into college; do you really want to raise another child?" He asked incredulously, trying to get her to tell him no, that he was misunderstanding her, because she sure the hell sounded like she wanted to adopt Simon.

"Yes as long as it's Simon, he's _our_ son." But Joss didn't tell him he was misunderstanding her, instead she was agreeing, saying something that he longed to hear. He didn't want to deal with the longing he felt, so he snatched his drink out of her hand, bypassed her and walked away. He reentered the ballroom, and she stormed in right next to him. They angrily sat down next to one another, earning looks from Fusco and Shaw.

"Whoa, you two having your little argument still? I thought you two went and made up again and again in the bathroom," Shaw teased but her smirk faded when both Joss and Joss glared at her, in no mood for her ribbing. "O-kay, not in the mood for jokes I can see. Come on Lionel, let's go dance."

"I'd rather eat my tie than dance with you!" he griped, but after a few painful moments at the table he sighed. "Then again this table is highly uncomfortable right now." Fusco stood up from his chair as he eyeballed them both, "I'll lead."

"Not on your life, Lionel!" and with that Fusco followed Shaw out on to the dance floor, demanding to be in the lead.

John looked at Joss and threw back the champagne in front of her purposely, which made her face darken in rage, before she shoved her seat back. She stood up placing her hands on the table beside him, and then leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Running away and drinking won't help you, John, because it won't change the fact that you know deep down that you want to keep that boy as much as he wants to stay with us, which is the real reason you're upset," she whispered, making him slam the glass hard onto the table, turning to look into her eyes.

"Stop, Joss," he commanded darkly, wanting this conversation dropped. He wasn't ready to have it.

"Why should I, because you demand it? Well I demand a life with my family and that's you, Taylor, and _Simon_!" she said and her dig smacked him in the face.

"You are making me want something I long ago gave up hope I'd ever have; a family!" he growled like an injured animal, her eyes softened but he didn't care, he needed to be alone so he slid from his seat and walked away.

* * *

><p>Joss watched John quietly as he stood as far away from her as possible for the rest of the night. Joss couldn't really say she blamed him, she had pushed him hard, and it had went south on her. John fled after his remark about giving up hope on having a family, leaving her nothing but time to think about their argument, and the wish she had gone about that conversation differently. She shouldn't have gotten in his face about Simon, she shouldn't have rubbed salt in his open wound that she could see in his eyes, she could see he wanted Simon and she figured if she could just get him to admit it then everything would be okay. But he was hiding behind his not being good enough mentality. She just couldn't get it out of his head. One minute he was coming out of thinking he wasn't good for her, and then some damn memory or something from his past would knock him back to thinking he was some monster needing to be locked away from civilization.<p>

She loved that man to death, but, getting through to him was challenging. John often let her in, but there were times when he would push her away in favor of brooding alone. Their relationship was still new, especially to him; she knew he couldn't just magically change his tendency to turn to the bottle instead turn to her, but she was just going to constantly be there for him until he learned she was there for him no matter what. But right now, Joss felt like a jerk because she didn't keep her mouth shut and let him process what she had said; instead she pushed just a little too hard because she was mad, and he downed that champagne purposely in front of her then ran off. But she couldn't help it, she wanted Simon, she wasn't going to stop fighting for the boy.

Her eyes searched for John, finding him hiding out near Finch across the room from her. He was talking with the elder man and was giving the ballroom a sweeping glance. She had gone around to other partygoers trying her hardest at learning if anyone knew Brandon Reed, but nobody did. Shaw moved to stand beside her. "You and Reese make up yet?"

"No, he's mad at me," She said and, while she had been angry earlier, her anger was gone, replaced with determination. She knew it wouldn't be easy at first, it would be actually be quite difficult, but why couldn't they adopt Simon? Finch had gotten John a good cover alias as John Warren, while she was a good NYPD homicide detective, and John couldn't work the numbers forever. It was clear to her, thanks to his little parting comment, that John had a deep seeded wish to have a family, but his demons constantly tried to get in the way of his happiness. However, Joss and Simon weren't going to lose out to those demons because she wasn't going to let them win.

She felt a nudge in the arm, blinking her thoughts away, she eyed Shaw. "I asked: do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

She shook her head with a wry smile. "No, I can do that myself, Shaw, but John's being John. He's come a long way. But he sometimes has this mental block when it comes to people and things in his life, that it will all come to an end because he didn't deserve them in his life in the first place," She said with an absent shrug. "It's hard to combat when he had years of thinking that. But, you know me I'm more stubborn than his demons."

"Why is he thinking about it now? It's got something to do with the kid, doesn't it?"

"Simon called John, 'daddy," She said quietly.

"And…?"

"And John finally realized he means it," Joss sighed.

"Took him long enough, sheesh! I knew that the first second Simon called him that."

"Yeah well, that's where John's having the issue; he figured out that Simon means it and he doesn't feel worthy enough. It's just fear, I didn't help things by pushing hard, usually I have more tact," she admitted, but she wanted Simon so badly that she had gone for the jugular first.

"You want to keep the kid, don't you?" Joss was surprised at the accuracy of Shaw's statement.

"Yes."

"I'd be okay having Simon around too." Joss smiled as Shaw actually seemed relieved that Simon would be staying. "I could teach him how to be just as kickass as his Aunt Shaw," she said looking thoughtful and it was Joss's turn to smirk. For a woman who had nearly thrown a fit when she suggested Shaw to be called Aunt Shaw, she sure seemed to enjoy it now. "But no babies, please; have fun trying to make them but don't actually succeed!"

"I'm not looking to change diapers, Shaw," Joss assured her with a smile. "I just want Simon."

"What are you two chatty Kathys talking about?" Fusco demanded, sidling up next to them.

"You want to get kneecapped or what, Lionel? Never call me a chatty Kathy again!" Shaw stated. "But Reese and Carter are keeping Simon." Joss grimaced at Shaw.

"You are? I'm shocked it was that easy to convince Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding to adopt him."

"Well, I haven't actually _convinced_ John of it...yet," she admitted with a glare at Shaw.

"Get him in bed then ask him, Carter, and Reese will be convinced," Shaw said with a smirk.

"John will be convinced of what?" Joss blinked and turned when she saw Finch moving over to her.

"Where's John?" she asked.

"He went to the restroom," Finch answered. "What do you need to convince Mr. Reese about?"

"About adopting Simon," She sighed.

"Oh good, you finally approached him. Now I can purchase him that bike I've been wishing too? I was going to special order the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles decals for it for him. I also had a real estate friend of mine look into a really interesting property I found that I thought would be perfect for you and John. It puts all the other ones I emailed you to shame, and this one has four bedrooms and two in a half baths. I know you said three bedrooms would be enough, but four would give you enough room just in case you decided to…expand your family." Finch seemed positively happy at the thought, while her eyes widened, and Shaw glared at him.

"You better be meaning a dog, Finch, because John and I aren't having any babies!" she exclaimed and Finch just smiled, not saying a word. "But I haven't actually gotten him convinced yet, Finch."

"You will, if there is anyone Mr. Reese listens to, it's you Jocelyn. He'll listen to you about letting himself be happy with you and Simon," Finch said with a bright smile.

"JOSS, SHAW!" she turned at the urgent tone in John's voice as he weaved through the crowd rushing towards them. She saw a small trickle of blood sliding down the side of his face with a bruise forming around the cut that was just above his right eye.

"John, are you alright?" she demanded rushing to him, grabbing his chin, to peer at his face.

He gently removed her hands from his face. "I'm fine, Joss. There is a bomb that's rigged to explode, we need to evacuate the building." He said quietly not to alert the rest of the partygoers. "I found Brandon Reed rigging it. He had on a full body armor suit which didn't help things, nor did I anticipate his more than adequate hand to hand combat skills. He's been trained, he left this." He said handing Joss the note.

"I'll help you defuse the bomb while Carter, Finch, and Fusco evacuate the party guests. Where is Brandon Reed now?" Shaw said.

"Gone, he set the timer for five minutes. It was between search for him or saving everyone, I chose the latter. Now, get them out of here." He demanded as he and Shaw went to run back the direction he came from. They all had their instructions. Joss whistled loudly commanding the attention from the guests.

"Hello, I'm Detective Carter, and I need you to form a single line and calmly and casually exit using the front entrance. We are all going to stand on the opposite side of the parking lot while my partner here calls bomb squad." Voices commenced at once, all speaking loudly, worried, and some women were panicking. "Please, do not panic, everyone. It's just a precaution, an unknown bag was left here, and we need to make sure it's safe," She lied as she, Fusco, and Finch began casually leading the party goers out of the hall, while Fusco called the bomb squad. When they were all out, she hoped like hell John and Shaw got it stopped before it exploded.

Joss slowly looked at the piece of paper John handed her and read it with a sigh. "What is that, Jocelyn?" Finch asked quietly, looking apprehensive while waiting for his two friends and colleagues to exit.

"John gave me this that Brandon Reed left behind," she said, handing it to him. He took it.

"Mr. Roland Watters it is your turn to be saved from your filthy ways." Finch read out loud.

"We have a real big problem on our hands." Joss said quietly. Brandon Reed was after one party guest but was willing to kill everyone else just because they were in the same vicinity as Mr. Watters was. Joss watched as John and Shaw exited the building, she breathed a sigh of relief, even though she was worried about their newest threat they needed to resolve and quick—Brandon Reed. 

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to post two chapters today one for Entangled II and one for Sooner or Later, but unfortunately things took a turn for the busy, so I guess it's just Entangled II for today and Sooner or Later tomorrow. But here's the teaser for the next chapter:<p>

**"So this impending storm you have been warning about, is this processor being completed and coming onto Decima's radar?" Joss asked, making sure she understood her implications because she had said a couple weeks ago that John was the key to the end. She was beginning to feel really worried.**

**"Yes, detective, and we all remember how Decima got their virus uploaded into _her_. They most likely plan to do a very similar scenario this time; however, instead of it being Fisher I presume it's John since _she_ has said he's the key." Root said.**

Yep, Root poofs back in with her usual pessimistic words and Careese continue on with their fight but that's all I'll say XD Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks honey," Joss sighed as she hung up with her son, throwing the phone onto the small diner's table and leaned back. They were all beat after the close call at the charity gala; Shaw and John had stopped the bomb in time, but just barely. "Taylor says Simon is out and they are willing to stay for as long as needed," she told John who looked tense but relaxed when finding out Simon was alright.

"Well its safe to assume Brandon Reed is not father material," Fusco sighed sipping his coffee.

"I don't believe Simon is in danger because of Brandon Reed. However, Simon stays with us until he's dealt with," John spoke up. "There's no telling what Brandon Reed would do if he finds Simon, would he harm the boy or not, and I'm not willing to run that risk. Simon's been through enough and seems to be bouncing back pretty well." Joss wanted to tell John it was because of he-himself, why Simon was bouncing back, but, she remained silent.

"Agreed, Mr. Reese, Simon's safety is our first priority," Finch said earning a satisfied look from John while Shaw's and Fusco's eyes landed on her. She knew what they were thinking, glad they didn't pipe up. Here was the perfect chance at getting John to agree to adopt Simon because he admitted Simon was bouncing back, but it would have to wait. There was a time and place for this particular battle, right now wasn't it.

"Brandon Reed needs to be stopped," Joss said before taking a much needed sip of the coffee she'd ordered. "He's doesn't seem to be connected to Vigilance or Decima, he seems to have his own agenda. We can't keep going on the way we are. We are being pulled in too many directions, we need to do something."

"I agree, he doesn't appear to have connection to Vigilance or Decima, however I feel the best possible solution is we continue as we are. When a number comes up we figure out if they are perpetrators or victims; if they are connected to Vigilance, Decima, or if Brandon Reed is targeting them, we deal with them then," Finch said. That was his plan, stay the course?

"But what happens when that doesn't work anymore, Finch? Someone is bound to wind up seriously hurt or dead, look at what happened with HR, we lost Fisher." Joss's eyes fell on John whose cut and bruised face was testimony to how dangerous this effort was becoming. She had fussed over his injury, annoying the former Green Beret and CIA agent.

"You won't lose anyone, Carter," Shaw assured her roughly, her eyes immediately sliding to John before falling back on hers. "But I agree with Finch on this one, we need to stay the course right now, at least until we learn more about how Brandon Reed picks his targets. So far we only know he targets the rich and the scum."

"And he doesn't give a damn about collateral damage," John picked up, taking her side on the fight. She smiled bumping his shoulder, grateful she wasn't the only one that saw that taking the same course of action would not yield much. "Take a look at tonight, half to maybe three-fourths of those party goers aren't scum of the Earth like the Reeds, but he was still willing to blow them up just because they so happened to be at the same party as this Roland Watters."

"Sorry wonder-couple, I'm with glasses and Lady Psycho on this one, we have nothing to go on with Brandon Reed, at least not yet." She glared at Fusco who gave a chagrined look at siding with Finch and Shaw over her. "I say we keep after these Vigilance guys, isn't cuckoo clock supposedly helping on that front?"

"Who's cuckoo clock?" John asked, perplexed, not recalling if he ever heard that nickname out of the man's mouth before, and no person came to mind.

"You never told your new helper monkey about me, I'm hurt, Harold." They all turned when Root's voice echoed through the nearly empty diner. John narrowed his eyes on the tall brunette who called him a helper monkey. She must be Root. "Hello John, I'm Root." She offered her hand and John did not take it. "No? Not even a handshake? You remind me of Fisher….so protective, but you're so stoic; he was at least a little more fun," she said before giving a sweeping glance. "Hello Shaw, have you missed me?"

"Yeah, just like I miss a hole in my head!" Shaw snapped, looking around the diner as if it was someone else's fault that she was here.

"Maybe you don't want to get rid of me, Shaw," Root winked and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Joss asked, wanting her to get to the point and then be gone.

"I'm here to agree with Shaw, Harold, and Lionel, you need to stay the course."

"You popped in just for that?" Joss asked suspiciously. She could have just called, being her cryptic annoying ass self, but she hadn't.

"No, not just for that, I'm here for another reason."

"Why?" Shaw demanded.

"It's not for you either unfortunately, Shaw. It's that storm I was warning you about, it's arriving," Root said as Fusco rolled his eyes.

"Great, Cocoa Puffs, care to be more specific this time?"

"Decima created Vigilance," Root said finally after appearing to debate on whether or not to tell them anything.

"Why?" Finch asked cautiously.

"Because they needed a homegrown terrorist group to oust _her_, so there would be a need for his child; Samaritan." Root explained. "But Samaritan hasn't been able to come online, yet."

"Why not?" John asked while Fusco appeared perplexed and mouthed to her _Samaritan__?_ _child__? _and then _Cocoa Puffs__?_ making Joss nearly laugh even though the situation was tense.

"Because there hasn't been a processor on the market that can handle Samaritan, until yesterday. It's a micro-processor and I received a new number from _her_ tonight, a Cyrus Wells. He works for Maxwell Limited—a front for a top secret NSA facility. And inside that top secret NSA facility is that micro-processor that will bring Samaritan to life, the same micro-processor that the government won't willingly give up."

"So this impending storm you have been warning about, is this processor being completed and coming onto Decima's radar?" Joss asked, making sure she understood her implications because she had said a couple weeks ago that John was the key to the end. She was beginning to feel really worried.

"Yes, detective, and we all remember how Decima got their virus uploaded into _her_. They most likely plan to do a very similar scenario this time; however, instead of it being Fisher I presume it's John since _she_ has said he's the key."

"Yeah, but Fruit Loops, you said he was the key to the end of like humanity."

"No, Lionel, I said he was the key to the end of Decima, to Harold, to us, and to the end of the growing storm," She corrected.

"Big diff," he said gruffly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop them in their tracks. Simon won't be for sure safe until Brandon Reed is stopped and behind bars, and we can't focus on him until Decima and Vigilance are dealt with," John stated and Joss felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards in a reluctant smile. God, he loved Simon so much….she wished he would just let himself realize it.

"I was hoping you'd say that John," Root said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Joss tried to not say anything, she could still see that John was upset with her over what she said to him earlier at the ballroom before all hell broke loose. Root had left after dropping in with her cryptic and pessimistic words, then telling John she'd be in touch, before she poofed out of there. She and John shared a cab, while Shaw, Finch, and Fusco drove away together. She didn't want to think about what was going to be happening sooner rather than later on the Decima front, so she decided to talk to John about their fight this evening and Simon.<p>

"I apologize for pushing so hard, John, but I won't apologize for what I was fighting about with you," she said quietly to keep their conversation private, in the backseat only, her eyes on his profile. "So if you think I'm going to then you have a long wait ahead of you." His eyes shifted onto her.

"I don't want to fight."

"No, you'd rather give up, give up Simon." He exhaled roughly at her words. "So what are you going to tell that sweet little boy if he calls you daddy, again? Because we both know it's going to happen, John. What are you going to say, that you're not his daddy?"

"That's exactly what I'll tell him."

"And you honestly think he'll believe you?" she scoffed, incredulous he'd believe Simon would just magically stop calling him daddy.

"Joss he'll forget about me," he said quietly and Joss just stared at him. He just didn't get it. Simon knew that John loved him, knew that he took care of him, fed him, clothed him, protected him from his nightmares. Simon had nothing and now had everything with John. There would be no telling Simon that John wasn't his daddy, the boy wasn't going to listen.

"John, honestly I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just want you to hear me when I say that little boy sees you as daddy, and no matter how much you tell him otherwise, he won't listen."

"It won't work, adopting Simon ourselves, Joss."

"Why? We love one another, we love Simon, and he loves us. Finch pays you well, I have a steady job, and we'll get a bigger place so he can have his own room. Simon would have love, a secure home, and an older brother to spoil him. Taylor already loves him, I can tell. Hayley was phenomenal with him, I can already tell what career she's going into, and even Shaw wants Simon to stay."

"Joss, please."

"Tell me one good reason why not? And if you can give me a really good reason, I'll drop it, and we'll let Simon go to a foster home, " she offered, knowing there wasn't any good enough reason to let him go, so she wasn't scared in the least.

"Joss it's in his best interests." He sounded as if he had been fighting with himself about this. He wanted Simon, she could tell; he was holding on so tightly that he wasn't good enough for him. She had to fight that notion before just to get herself in John's life; well she'd just do it all over again for Simon.

"No, stop only thinking with your brain that says you're not good enough for him, think with your heart and you'll know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to that little boy! Please, John, think about what's _truly_ best for Simon; is being torn from the man he loves and thinks of as his father really for the best?" she asked, her eyes searched his.

"We are here, senora and senior," the cab driver broke in.

"Give us a minute," she demanded.

"It's your meter, senora." He agreed with a wink.

"Well, John?" she asked.

"He'll forget about me," he repeated lamely.

"No, he won't, " she countered. "Think with your heart, John, and you'll know I'm right."

"I can't do that Joss."

"Yes you can, you did it with me."

"That's different, Joss; you can take care of yourself, Simon would be dependent on me, on us. I'll be bad for him," he said and she scooted close to him, hearing the real reason he was trying to resist, and she touched his hand. He was scared of having a child dependent on him, someone that relied on him, and it was petrifying the strong man. She was sure he felt he was never needed before, which made her sad, and now here was this little boy whose happiness hinged on being with him and it frightened the usually unflappable man.

"Come on," she tugged on his hand. She pulled out money from her purse, handing the cab driver a hefty tip for whistling and trying to not listen in on them. She was going to play dirty to win this fight, she was going to take John to Simon, then force him to think with his heart. They slid from the cab, she held John's hand, and tugged him up into the safe house. They unlocked the door; entering and they saw Taylor and Hayley curled up together on the couch, sound asleep, and the TV blaring. Simon was wide awake staring at the door, apparently waiting for them.

"Daddy, momma, you here you here!" Simon squealed as he bounced a little on the couch. Joss lifted her gaze to John, and then back to Simon, who climbed off the couch, ran as fast as he could to John, who picked him up. Simon flung his arms around John's neck in a tight hug. Taylor and Hayley jerked awake.

"What are you doing awake, sweetheart." Joss cooed to the boy, taking him from John's arms when it looked like John was ready to cry. She tickled him and he giggled. Simon flung his arms around her neck.

"Hey mom, he was asleep before we fell asleep." Taylor said looking sheepish that Simon was awake on them.

"It's okay, Tay, he probably had a nightmare."

"He was asking for you guys every two seconds; 'where are momma and daddy?'" Taylor said with a yawn as they collected their book-bags. Joss gave John a pointed look who found the floor very interesting. "He was perfect though, he listened to us and everything. He's a very well-mannered child."

"Yeah, he's a little angel." Joss agreed kissing Simon's forehead. Simon almost immediately dozed in her arms, while she hugged Taylor first, then Hayley as they headed for the door. "You text me when you get home, understood Tay? And you too, Hayley, John and I won't sleep until we know you are safely home."

"Okay Mrs. C."

"I thought I told you to call me Joss?"

"Sorry, old habits, Mrs. C." Hayley gave her an apologetic smile before adding. "Joss."

"I'll walk you two down," John stated gruffly.

"That's okay, Mr. Badass. Hayley and I will be alright and we promise to text when we get in. Goodnight mom, goodnight Mr. Badass." Taylor grinned at him before waving at them, taking a hold of Hayley's hand as they exited. John shut the door softly.

"I should go watch them home." John murmured.

"John, Taylor and Hayley will find you creepy if you do that," She said as she swayed back and forth with Simon in her arms, helping the little guy fall deeper into sleep.

"It's too late for them to go home by themselves."

"John, it's eleven at night, not three A.M., the reason you want to go watch them home is to not deal with Simon calling you daddy again." She pinned him with a look. "Taylor said he was asking for us all night, calling us his momma and daddy." She moved close to him, handing him Simon. Simon laid in his arms, his little head against John's shoulder, face towards John's neck, arms hanging at his sides, and completely out of it. "So tell me, go ahead, and try to tell me how possibly it is in this little boy's best interests being torn from you and me? Go on John, tell me." She demanded, now that John held Simon in his arms.

"You fight dirty, Joss," John whispered, figuring her out as he held the child in his arms.

"Damn straight I do when I'm fighting for the happiness of someone I love. Simon's happiness hinges on being with you, with me, and with his newly found aunt and uncles. Shaw loves Simon, I caught her actually laughing with him. Shaw never laughs, ever! Finch is already planning on Christmas gifts, buying him a bike, and doting on him. Fusco reads to him those Dr. Seuss books you got him. Please, John, Simon never had a family and he'll have one with us. He'll have a mom and dad, an older brother, uncles, an aunt, and a grandmother because my momma will love to have another child to smother with love," Joss said chipping away at John systematically.

"Joss, but…" but she shook her head and spoke over him. The less he had a chance to voice all his fears, the less likely he'll let them win.

"Think about when you first took Simon, he barely talked and shied away from everyone! He's not like that anymore, because of you. Because of finding you, us, and his real family, I think we were meant to have this boy." She was trying to find the right spot to strike, judging by the way John's face softened as he eyed Simon, she found it. "We're his dysfunctional family, John. He'll have a crazy psychopath aunt, an eccentric uncle, another uncle who is sarcastic, and he's got you and me. Sure we'll smother him with overprotectiveness, but he'll feel our love in it eventually, and appreciate it."

"Joss," he said quietly, halfheartedly, she was getting there. So she struck a little bit more.

"Look at the child in your arms, tell me you don't want him," she said, pointing at the child in his arms.

"I can't," he said as he eyed Simon. "I love him," he whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear him. She smiled as she slid her arms around John's waist snuggling Simon between them.

"Good, because I love him too. I want to adopt him," she said just going for it. She kissed John's chin. "Please, John. Finch, Shaw, and Fusco all think it's a good idea."

"They all know?" he looked her in the eyes.

"Well they cornered me about it at the ballroom; they could tell I wanted to adopt him and I wouldn't lie to them." Joss smiled as he kissed Simon's forehead, and she willed him to agree. He loved the child, he even admitted it, but she just needed to get him to let himself believe he could have what he gave up hope on having a long time ago: a family. "We love Simon and he loves us, if given a choice he'd choose us, John, you are just resisting because you're scared of getting your hopes up."

"Joss, what about the numbers?" he asked as if that was a real concern.

"What about them? You can still work them, just work at making sure you work them safely. Don't take unnecessary risks, John, and that resolves that issue completely. Take a chance, John, we're your family now. You got me, Simon, Taylor, and our friends. It might not be a conventional family but it's ours, it would be all yours, all you have to do is believe in it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is, John, I love you, Simon loves you, Taylor loves you, and you love us in return. Please don't make me beg, I will if I have to, because Simon's happiness is the most important thing to me and he wants you."

"Joss…" she could hear it, he was so close.

"John, you said you gave up on any hope of having a family, well here you are on the brink of having everything you ever wanted, and all you have to do is just reach out and grab it. I know you're scared of Simon being dependent on you, on disappointing him, but you won't." She stood up on her tip-toes and took his mouth with hers, he kissed her lovingly back. She moved back.

"You sound so sure," he whispered so quietly, so hopeful that he wanted to buy into what she was saying, but was afraid if he did it might somehow be snatched from him. She wanted to tell him she was sure because it was the truth, but she had a feeling it was time for a tactical retreat. Joss knew how far she could push John and when to cease before she pushed too far. She didn't want to make another mistake as she had at the party and push too hard and have him dig his heels in. Simon's happiness depended on her doing this the right way and the right way was giving John some time to process everything she had just said. He knew in his heart that he was the right dad for this boy; his head just had to catch up with what his heart already knew. She did a good job at chipping away at his reservations tonight, she just needed to wait for the right moment to finish him off and it wasn't now. Now, he was worried about Simon's safety, Samaritan, Decima, their friends, and the list went on and on.

"Okay I'll compromise with you," she offered which earned her a surprised look. "What? I'm capable of compromising, thank you very much," she said in a mock offended tone. Well, she was CAPABLE of compromise, she just didn't like it.

"You compromise? You don't compromise, Joss; you're cutthroat, you go for the win," John scoffed.

"I take that as a compliment coming from someone who is the same exact way," she laughed. "But I'll go for the win, eventually, but for now I'm offering a compromise."

"I have to hear this," he teased and she noticed that John discreetly hugged the boy closer to him. She secured her arms around John tighter, loving this man so much and wanted him in bed this very second.

"Try this on for size, John. I'll drop this adoption talk for now, and we'll discuss _when_ we will adopt Simon after Decima is dealt with. Simon is safe as long as we keep him with us and I agree with you, I don't believe Brandon Reed is a threat to the child either. It seems to me like he doesn't want anything to do with Simon, maybe Brandon Reed isn't aware that Simon is still alive," she said.

"That's your compromise, Joss?" John demanded. She smiled at his incredulous look.

"What's wrong with it, John?" she said, knowing full well what was wrong with it. She had emphasized _when_, and purposely not said _IF_ they were going to adopt Simon.

"First of all it's not a compromise."

"Yes it is," she countered. "I'm giving up our little discussion even though I don't want to and you do. You know what? You're right, it's not a compromise since I'm giving in, so you should give something up too. Say, this whole 'I'm not good enough for Simon' thing, just agree to adopt him and we'll call it a night."

"You just don't quit!" he said on a sigh, even though the corners of his mouth were tugging up.

"Damn straight I don't, John, I never quit on anything. So what's the verdict? Giving up gracefully now or later? 'Cause you know as well as I do that I'm really good at fighting for those who need fighting for, and Simon deserves someone to fight for him."

He exhaled in irritation at her, making her giggle and snuggle more into him. God did she love to spar with this man, he just made life fun, and she had a feeling their adventures in raising Simon would be damned fun as well as fulfilling. John just needed some prodding to realize he could do this. "I take that you're compromising to fight about this another day." She pinched his butt to get a response.

"Yes, because we have other things to concerns ourselves about, Simon can't go anywhere until we are sure he's safe."

"He's not going anywhere, period," she assured him. The flash of anger she received was ignored. "Oh stop your ruffled feathers, John, he's _our_ baby boy and you know it." She tapped his pretty temple (could a man's temple be considered pretty?). "This just needs to realize it, because this…" she dropped her hand to his chest to pat gently his heart. "…already knows." She stole a kiss from John before pulling back and kissed Simon's forehead that murmured something and snuggled further into John's embrace. "Besides I have other….methods to get what I want." She purred to John as their eyes connected. She saw his blue depths darken.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes," she agreed. "You'll be agreeing to anything I say and then some, John." Now was the perfect time to finally appease her ego over what Shaw had said about John's ice cream. John wasn't going to know what hit him, and, if she got him to agree to adopt Simon and show her ego that there wasn't nothing to what Shaw had said then it would be an amazing night. But she was aiming for appeasing her ego because sex wouldn't get John to agree to adopt Simon, but boy would it be fun to try.

"In your dreams," he breathed and she grinned. Her cell buzzed loudly from John's pants pocket signifying one of the kids got home safely, most likely Hayley, and John pulled her cell phone out of his pocket as she took Simon into his arms to let him read the text.

"Come on sweet-pea, time to get you into bed, and then it's off to bed with daddy who isn't gonna get any sleep." She winked at John before breezing to the couch to lay the boy down, covered him up with his new fleece TMNT blanket, and patiently waited till her son texted to yank John to the bedroom. 

* * *

><p>AN: I love writing Joss Carter's idea of compromise XD John should just give in right now, he's like outvoted by everybody! Here's the teaser which I might get hated for giving but here it goes:<p>

**"He's payment for the services rendered from Kara Stanton, her job is quite simple; grab you and keep watch on you while John does the mission we need him to do." Greer explained.**

**"Great, I'll be in her company, I just might kill myself." Joss said as she eyed Stanton, knowing the woman had a weakness somewhere that she was going to find and exploit during her time alone with the ex-CIA agent.**

Poor Joss, she finds herself in the clutches of Decima...but we know our girl, she's resourceful ;D Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmmmm," John groaned when he heard giggling coming from somewhere. He wasn't ready to get up, no, he'd just fallen asleep, damn it. When Joss said no sleep, she meant no sleep. He snuggled under the covers a bit more, then more giggling happened.

"Wakey, daddy," Simon called.

"Yeah, daddy-wakey," Joss purred near his ear. "Don't make me sic Simon on you, he's the tickle monster, right Simon?"

More giggles before Simon's squeal of 'yes.' "C'mon, Joss, you kept me awake all night," He said during a hearty yawn before she let Simon loose on him.

"Attack his side, Simon, he's ticklish there," Joss gave Simon a hint. John felt a small weight on his chest before little fingers tried to tickle his side; the boy actually found a spot as he chuckled, opening his eyes and eyeing the boy groggily.

"What did I do to you, Simon?" he asked the happy toddler.

"P'cakes!" he declared. "Pwease,"

"Ah, you released Simon on me for breakfast!" he glared at Joss who shrugged, wearing only his dress shirt and some panties as she climbed onto the bed, snuggling Simon between them. Simon was practically lying on top of him. She kissed him softly.

"Maybe, you are a fine cook and I'm not just talking about your cooking skills," She teased. "But Simon and I are starving; you worked my appetite up last night, so go cook food for us."

"I worked up _your_ appetite….I tried to go to sleep, you kept waking me up." He tried to add an irritated tone to his voice but failed.

"Pweasssssssse," Joss sang as she tried Simon's approach. He tried to remain unaffected but when Simon got into the act, squishing his face against Joss's, he found himself floundering as a smile tugged at his lips. John groaned, realizing he'd do anything they said, which was pathetic, he was a damned former CIA agent and he couldn't even tell these two no, a little boy and a petite women! What was he becoming!? He grumbled when he yawned heavily, needing more sleep, but wasn't going to get any more than the pitiful half hour he got.

"Alright, alright I'll make you two some breakfast, but uh…Joss; take Simon out into the living room." He groaned, remembering she threw his underwear across the room last night. Joss grinned as she snatched the boy up, climbing from on top of the bed.

"Sure thing. Come on, Simon; daddy's on the _rise_, we should let him wash up a bit." She snickered, throwing him a wink as she carried the boy out of the room, and he glared at her retreating form. Damn her for calling him 'daddy' and for knowing he had an erection.

He took a quick and cold ten minute shower, dressed in just his loose fitting black pajamas bottoms, exiting the bedroom feeling like he had sand in his eyes from lack of sleep, but overall he still felt in a good mood. Repeatedly having sex at night does that to a guy he decided. Joss had Simon on her lap, sitting watching cartoons. His eyes slid to the door, wondering where Shaw was. She came by 9 out of 10 mornings for breakfast unless she couldn't because of working on a case.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Joss make her way over to him until she started speaking right behind him. "So daddy, we want your infamous chocolate chip pancakes," she slipped a finger under the elastic of his pajamas and pulled them back, peeking inside. "Mmmm, daddy has a nice ass," Joss murmured as she caught him between the counter and her body. He turned to glare down at her smiling face. "How can you be in a grumpy mood, you sure weren't this grumpy last night or this morning," she teased rubbing up against him. "And someone right now is definitely not grumpy; in fact, there is a part of you happy to see me." He willed his body to stop responding to hers even at the simplest touch.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm tired, there's a difference. Joss, you need to stop calling me Simon's daddy," he whispered sternly, his eyes on the boy before dropping to her smiling face.

"Why?" she asked.

Did she really have to make this difficult? "Because I'm not his dad," he stated as he pushed free of her, to get the pancake mix.

"Uh-huh, sure you aren't."

"I'm not arguing about this."

"No arguing," she agreed, moving back over to Simon where he was sitting. "Simon, how much do you love your daddy?" Joss asked making him stiffen and whirl around.

"Tis much," Simon said holding his arms as far apart as he could.

"Go give _your_ daddy a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug!" Joss sang to the boy, as she grinned evilly at him. Simon worked his way off the couch, leaving his beloved stuffed turtle behind to rush at him. His little arms wrapped around his leg, little feet on his large one. "From the looks of things, John, I think it's safe to assume Simon knows exactly who his daddy is," Joss stated with Simon agreeing as he bounced on his foot, arms wrapped around his leg, face upturned to his, and chanted 'daddy.' She moved over, snatched the boy up plopping him into John's arms before John could tell her no, and Simon's smiling face and large blue eyes were on his making him swallow hard.

"Sweet-pea, if you had to choose here with me and daddy or go meet those ninja turtles you love, who do you choose?" Joss asked and John glared at her.

"Joss he's three, he doesn't…." John mumbled but Simon's arms wrapped around his neck and kissed his stubble roughened cheek, he felt a lump form in his throat. Did the boy just choose them over those damn fictional turtles that he loved to no end? Joss slid close to him.

"You better wave your white flag of surrender soon, John, because he just chose you and me, so what Simon wants….Simon gets."

* * *

><p>Joss felt good for barely sleeping last night and, oh what a night it was. She was sore between the legs since John was no small man, the sex was phenomenal, and she knew she would be sore, but it didn't matter. It was well worth it, that kind of sex they had last night. It had been soul touching, mind blowing, amazing lovemaking. Again and again and again, she couldn't get enough of John, and even though he tried to claim it was all her waking him up he had done some of his own waking up. Mmm, hmmm, mmm was it enjoyable being awakened like that!<p>

She sighed as she eyed the text from her momma, who was relentlessly demanding to meet John (and Simon); since she had refused a few times when her mother blatantly asked them for a dinner so she could meet the new man in her life. Joss played keep away with John with her momma because John needed time to get used to being in a loving relationship; she didn't need her overbearing momma marrying them off or at least trying to! Her momma could be quite the handful. She guessed the moment has come for them to meet; she couldn't deny the request because Simon would adore his new Grammy. She texted back her mother that when she had a free afternoon her, John, Simon, and Taylor would be over.

She pocketed her phone, walking up to the small line at one of the better coffee-stands near the precinct. She had to buy Fusco one for covering with the captain for her; instead of heading right to work she had taken a pit stop at a showing of a brand-spanking new townhouse with Finch's real estate agent. Finch had showed up to see the place with her and it was amazing. There were no words to describe how perfect the home was. It was 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, had a backyard, and they even had gone over details for Simon's room. Sure John would get all 'John like' once he realized Finch purchased it for them before he said yes to adopting Simon. She would just have to soothe those ruffled feathers with a massage and lovemaking. John would be putty and helpless but to surrender.

She was next in line when she felt someone right behind her. "Don't make any sudden moves, just buy your coffees like normal." Joss froze, feeling the definite barrel of a gun in her lower back and recognizing that voice. It was Kara Stanton. She did as she was told, smiling at the man in front of her who gave her the coffees, paid for them, and turned. Kara dug the barrel of her gun into her side as they walked side by side, before taking one cup from her. "Thanks for the coffee, detective," she said taking a sip.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance again?" Joss asked, taking a sip of her own even though adrenaline was racing through her veins.

"You're leverage."

"Leverage, huh." Joss remained cool as she walked alongside her, knowing if she made any sudden movements not only would she be shot but so would innocent people. That's how this woman rolled. "For what?"

"Getting John to do something for my new employers. Keep walking towards that black SUV parked on the corner," Kara said, nodding ahead of them. Joss turned her head to look at who were this woman's new employers.

"Working for Decima I see."

"They promised me something I couldn't pass up."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend." Kara said darkly, as she led her to the SUV, and Joss was forced to be docile for once and had to get inside the SUV. She climbed inside, Kara followed, and she saw a small wrinkled man sitting beside her, smiling.

"It's so nice of you to have come peacefully, Jocelyn."

"If I hadn't she would have killed innocent people," she said, sliding Kara a look. "So you're Decima, right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Greer. Kara Stanton explained John was loyal to Mr. Harold Finch, so we needed your help for the acquisition of Mr. John Reese. We wanted to make John's decision to help us that much easier for him. We were so hoping you would have that cute little son of his with you, but it seems you'll have to do without Simon." Joss carefully kept her expression blank not showing them any emotion, because once they knew a weakness they would use it to their advantage.

"What is it that you want from John?"

"Easy Jocelyn, we need John to help us acquire something vital to our operation, but I don't wish to get my hands dirty to retrieve it. There are just too many variables and your efficient and effective boyfriend is skilled, intelligent, and quite honestly perfect for the operation." Joss watched as they drove her somewhere, she wasn't sure where they were heading.

"Okay so what happens after John helps you, you'll free me?" She cocked a skeptical brow up, making the elder man laugh.

"I like you detective, and despite your obvious cynicism, I do not wish to harm you. Once John has done his mission, you'll be released."

"I hear a big BUT coming." Joss snapped her gaze sliding to Kara knowing the reason she had joined them in the first place. "Let me guess, I'll be released but not John, because you promised him to the trigger happy monster in the backseat."

"Watch who you're calling a monster," Kara sneered. "You're dating one."

"He's payment for the services rendered from Kara Stanton, her job is quite simple; grab you and keep watch on you while John does the mission we need him to do." Greer explained.

"Great, I'll be in her company, I just might kill myself." Joss said as she eyed Stanton, knowing the woman had a weakness somewhere that she was going to find and exploit during her time alone with the ex-CIA agent.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell mom I talked you into buying these for Simon," Taylor said in laughter while he helped haul the new game systems out of the trunk that John purchased for Simon who bounced around their feet.<p>

"Me help daddy," Simon begged, so John gave him a small bag that was light. Taylor carried the two boxes of game systems; one an XBOX something or other, and the other a Wii something or other. Taylor and the salesman were very convincing that Simon would love it. The little boy sold it when he played with the versions at the store, having a large toothy grin on his face and begged for him to buy it, including the 'pwease' song. Taylor piled one box on top of the other towards the complex while John had additional bags of games, controllers, and cords that Taylor suggested he buy in one hand and a tight grasp of Simon's little hand in his other.

"I won't tell her a thing, Taylor," John assured the teen as he held the door open to the complex for Taylor to safely carrying two boxes of game systems and for Simon. They took the steps painfully slowly because Simon didn't want to be picked up, but he had to take the steps one at a time. When would the boy hit a growth spurt, maybe he should ask Joss if he was the right height?

"This will be killer with the graphics once you guys get a huge 70 inch TV in your new family room; I already suggested to Harold," Taylor said tapping the XBOX One box and John furrowed his brows at that. What did he mean by new family room? "Simon will love playing the on XBOX Kinnect because he basically is the controller." Taylor continued without realizing John was eyeing him in confusion.

"Uh, Taylor what did you mean by new family room?"

"No need to play pretend, John, mom already texted me photos of your new digs, it even has a spare room for me to live in. Simon's room is going to be epic, Harold's friend's designs for Simon's custom made TMNT's turtle shell-bunk bed is amazing. Simon will use the grooves in the shell as the ladder to get to the bed, while beneath his bed is going to be a little play space where all his TMNT action figures can be housed. It's pretty badass."

"New digs? What new digs?"

"You seriously don't know?" Taylor questioned as he climbed the last step, waiting for Simon and him to catch up. Simon was clutching his one hand while clutching his turtle in the other. John had taken the bag he had given to Simon who decided he couldn't hang onto the bag, his turtle, and climb the steps too. "Mom didn't tell you she was meeting with a real estate agent this morning?"

"No, she didn't," John said quietly, angrily. He could see in Taylor's eyes he was upset that he said something. "It's okay, Taylor."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm mad at your mom," he assured Taylor as he unlocked the apartment.

"Oh come on Mr. Badass, don't be mad at my mom, she's just excited about you guys adopting Simon," Taylor said, entering the apartment first, then John led Simon in who held his hand and John followed. He put the rest of the bags down before shutting the door. Simon rushed to the mountain of toys wanting to play. John turned and saw Taylor had put down the two game systems he bought and was eyeing him. "My mom is just a go-getter."

"Your mom's pushy," he snapped.

"You love it," Taylor said with a laugh. "You don't fool me, Mr. Badass, you love my mom."

"I do love your mother."

"You love Simon too," he said, motioning to the small boy who turned on his tablet thing and was chirping off his alphabet. Taylor turned to look back at him. "And you love me."

"Yes, I do I love both you and Simon." He said averting his eyes. "But there are things about me that you don't know, Taylor, and these things make me unqualified to be that boy's father."

"Mom thinks that because you are close to having what you always wanted, a family, that you're scared you'll lose us and its making you try to push away first."

"Does your mother tell you everything?" John demanded, making the teen smirk.

"Not everything, but almost, it was always just her and me, John. But you're good for my mom, I can tell you make her extremely happy and she enjoys arguing with you, you invigorate her. You don't bore her," Taylor said with a shrug. "And Simon makes her so happy, my mom admitted she always wanted at least two kids, and she loves him so much. I love him too, and I don't want him to go anywhere; he's my little brother," Taylor admitted before turning to look back at him. "So if I get a vote because I'm a part of your family too, I vote you guys adopt him."

"Taylor…"

"Come on, John, take a chance, you are so outvoted here. Its three to one, cause Simon gets a vote too and he votes to stay."

"Oh, so that's how it works?"

"Yes," Taylor agreed quickly and John laughed softly. "You'll get used to being a part of a family, from the sounds of it you haven't been in one for a long time," Taylor said somberly. John lifted his eyes off Simon to look directly into Taylor's eyes. For such a young man he had amazing perception, must be because he was Joss's kid.

"You really think I'd be a good father?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Taylor pointed to Simon. "I'm sure he'll tell you exactly how perfect you are to him." When John didn't say anything Taylor smiled a little. "Hey, Simon?"

Simon's head lifted and looked at them. "Yea, T," his little voice called out.

"Is daddy a good daddy to you?"

"Uh-huh, I wuv him tis much!" Simon stood up and began spinning in circles, arms spread wide and hollering. Taylor turned to look back at him.

"See, Mr. Badass, he loves you so much he's spinning in circles," Taylor said and then moved over to sit with Simon who nearly fell over once he was done spinning. John's heart ached. Could he really put aside all his doubts, fears, and demons to adopt Simon? He wanted to, he loved Simon so much. His cell phone rang; he pulled it out, and eyed the screen. It was an unknown number. He slowly answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello lover," John stiffened when he heard Kara's voice.

"What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"Head to the corner of Madison Avenue and East 55th Street or your girlfriend will be in pieces," Kara said cheerfully, before beeping off. He was texted a video recording. John tightened his hand on the phone as he watched the video of Joss being strapped with a bomb vest and tied to a chair. She didn't show an ounce of fear, but she had a black eye, a split lip, and a minor gash on her cheek. Kara must have taken some cheap shots while she was tied up. He dragged in deep breaths.

"Taylor," he commanded quietly as he turned to look at Joss's son.

The teen seemed to sense his anguish and anger. "Yeah, John?"

"I need you to stay with Simon, keep the doors locked do not open it for anyone; if Finch comes he can let himself in, is that understood?"

"Yes, what's going on?" Taylor asked as he made his way over to him. "I can see something is wrong; whoever called upset you."

"Your mother was taken, I'm going to get her back," he said, quickly seeing the teen's fear immediately fill his face and eyes. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to your and Simon's mother. Please stay with Simon."

"Of course, bring mom back home safely." Taylor said and with that John exited the safe-house on a mission.

However instead of heading directly to where Kara had directed him, he made a pit-stop to his apartment. He tore off his dress shirt and suit blazer to put on a heavy ballistic vest, before redressing. He grabbed a small duffel bag, plopping an AK-47 with several other smaller assault rifles and then his rocket launcher inside. No one took Joss from him. He was finished packing up the duffel bag when he heard the door to his place open. John turned, aiming his Sig-Sauer on whoever was there, but lowered it when he saw Root.

"I have to go I don't have time for your cryptic messages."

"I know Kara Stanton has your girlfriend. Decima will promise you once you do a mission for them, they will free Joss. But at the cost of you, you won't be freed, you have been promised as payment to Kara Stanton," Root explained.

He shrugged. "Then I'll do it, as long as Joss is safe I'll do anything."

"Then trust in _us_ to get your girlfriend back," Root suggested.

"I can't do that because I don't trust you."

"Trust in Shaw then because she's going to be helping get Carter out of the situation she's in. I am trying to help _you_."

"Oh yeah, you're trying to help me?" He had a sense she didn't care for many people, she had a thing for computers, leading him to be skeptical about her wish to help him.

"Yeah, they want you to steal a micro-processor chip that will bring Samaritan online. If that comes online, _she_ will be correct when _she_ says you're the key to ending Harold because Harold will die first."

"So what do you propose I do? I don't get this chip and just hope that Shaw saves Joss in time. They have strapped a bomb vest to her. I will not play with Joss's life."

She handed him a small chip. "I made a chip to look identical to the one that the NSA created, however this one is fake. You'll do as they say, break into the NSA facility using a man named Cyrus Wells; he was already briefed by me on what he has to do. He was the number I received, you'll need to use his retinas to get access to the room that the chip is in. You'll have to pretend to kill him, so if I were you I'd pack a blank in there." She motioned to his gun.

"Does he have a fake-blood pack?" John asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Good."

"By doing as Decima wants will give Shaw time to save your girlfriend. Instead of handing Greer the real chip, hand him the fake one just in case he gets away. I don't plan on letting that happen though. But we can't have that micro-processor fall into their hands," Root said and he just nodded his head.

"How is Shaw going to get Joss out safely?"

"Finch and Shaw are currently trying to find where they took her. Decima is smart because they are scrambling the GPS signal in the chip that Finch placed in the soles of your girlfriend's work shoes." He snorted, he should have known Finch had a GPS tracker on Joss too somewhere. "Once Finch can pinpoint exactly where the scrambler is he can hack the frequency shut it off, and find out where Joss is at. Once he has done that, Shaw will be going in to retrieve her, which is why we need you to pretend to give them the chip. Her bomb vest is counting down, giving you approximately an hour and a half to retrieve the chip for them or she dies."

"That won't happen, Root, can you pass Shaw a message for me?" he asked leveling her with a hard look.

"Sure, John," she smiled slowly, having a vague idea what he was about to say.

"Tell Shaw not to aim for kneecaps on Kara Stanton," he said and, with that, he brushed past her, exiting his home to go to the corner of Madison and East 55th Street.

* * *

><p>AN: Uh-oh, Shaw getting an order like that is like a showing a starving man a steak! One thing you don't do is mess with John's woman or family, or friends, or really anyone he remotely likes and cares for :D But here's the teaser for next chapter and it's something juicy just for you guys for Thanksgiving:<p>

**"Ooh, someone is a little touchy about the boy….what was his name again, oh right-Simon." Kara said making her snarl as she tried to lunge at her, her wrists felt raw as they strained against the cuffs. Stanton laughed at her reaction. "Just imagine John's reaction can you imagine his agony as he watched me torture that cute little boy, right in front of him, and he can't stop me? Yeah, I'm going to make him watch while I slowly kill the child that he has come to love as his own. John will be devastated, beyond repair, and you won't be able to save him this time. And that will be your torture, watching the man you love eat a gun in front of you, now I would pay money to be a fly on the wall of that." Joss stared into Stanton's eyes. The dead expression remained. She had no qualms about torturing and killing a three year old.**

Yep, Kara Stanton is a real cold bitch! There is some psychological warfare going on in the next chapter between Kara and Joss, it's just who will get the upper hand. Thanks for reading everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Joss's head jerked to the side as Kara landed another punch, her hair whipped to the side, and Joss spat out blood. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, the bomb vest wrapped around her torso much like they had done to Fisher. However, before they could cuff her to the chair, Joss had discreetly reached up into her hair and nabbed a hairpin while no one was looking. She was waiting for the right time when she had Kara distracted enough to pick the lock to her own handcuffs and free herself.

"How does it feel, Jocelyn, to lose this time?" Kara wondered sounding like she was gloating.

"Who says I lost?" Joss questioned. Kara forced her face to look at her, her hand rough on her chin. Joss spat the blood from her mouth into Kara's face, which earned her another harsh smack.

"Bitch," Kara wiped the blood from her face, before stepping back. "What does he see in you? I didn't realize he liked caramel." she sneered with a dismissive look at her.

Joss could hear the derogatory tone to her voice, clearly to Kara she wasn't John's type because she was black. "Well John hasn't ever been with a _real_ woman that is until I showed up in his life." Joss egged her on, watching the rage contort in Kara's usually emotionless face as she slammed her fist into her jaw. Pain erupted there but, she worked her jaw, thinking. Joss had been trying to figure out Kara's weakness for the past hour, ever since being forced into this chair cuffed and getting strapped with a bomb vest.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, detective, or I'll shut it for you."

"Please, you aren't any match for me." She knew her remark throttled Kara because Kara rushed her, jamming her knife deeply into the fleshy area of her shoulder, just beside the vest, and Carter forced herself to ignore the pain. "Is that the best you got with my hands behind my back, you coward? You're not very good at this."

Kara turned the blade inside her. "Can he even get it up for you? You're nothing like his dead ex-girlfriend who he loved so much." Kara smirked as if finding her weakness, reminding her about Jessica, as their faces were inches apart the blade still deep in her shoulder. Joss kept her brown gaze on the dead ones in front of her, having a sense she knew what Kara's weakness was.

"Tell me, Kara, during the time you and John were lovers; did John ever call out your name in the throes of passion, like you're the only woman in the world?" Kara twisted the knife in her again stealing her voice, but it also told her she found Kara's weakness. It was John.

Now that she found it, she was going to exploit it. "I take it that was a no. He told me that none of his previous sexual partners compared to me, he used them for release. I know why." Joss gave her a dismissive once over, glad her voice wasn't trembling from the pain. John had told her disturbing things about his relationship with Kara. It was a brutal and disgusting relationship, Kara trying to demean, dominate, and break John. She had no doubt that Kara Stanton probably wanted to own John because she thought he was weaker than she because he had emotions while she lost hers a long time ago.

"I'm gonna make John suffer even more, he's going to beg me to kill him. I'll make sure you get a nice recording of it," Kara said, yanking the knife out of her, slowly, and the pain ebbed from the wound. Joss however didn't care, she was going to distract this woman long enough to free herself. She slowly pulled the hairpin apart, trying to find the little hole on the handcuff.

"Being in your company is enough to make anyone suffer." Joss sniped. "Why are you doing this, because John has a life after the CIA burned him and you don't?"

Kara laughed. "I want revenge because he got me retired, I'd still be in the CIA had he not just disappeared from the database. I wouldn't have been reassigned, I wouldn't have been sent to Moscow to be killed!"

"Then what, huh, after you kill John your life is meaningless?!"

"Then I'm going to figure out this _machine__, _that's the reason why John got burned in the first place. And when I find it I'm going to blow the fucker up."

"All of this is in a pathetic attempt at getting revenge because your job was taken from you?! It's not John's fault you were burned it's your own!" Joss snapped. "You were the one that peeked into the flashdrive, you were the one that got him burned because you used his code, and you botched the hit on him giving him a chance to save himself!" Joss tried to invoke real reasoning trying to point out that it was her own fault why this happened to her. But clearly Kara was blinded to her own role in her own burning because she rather blame John then look at herself.

"I know the real way to make John suffer; by killing that cute little blue-eyed boy that he loves so much…Reese has always been a sucker for kids." Joss froze.

"You touch one hair on that boy's head I'll make sure no one will be able to tell which of your body part is what, and it will be as painful as possible." Joss growled, nearly forgetting she was trying to exploit Kara's weaknesses and not show her own. She'd kill Kara with her own bare hands before she would let this woman touch Simon. She forced herself to calm down, working the hairpin in the lock, twisting to unlock it.

"Ooh, someone is a little touchy about the boy….what was his name again, oh right-Simon." Kara said making her snarl as she tried to lunge at her, her wrists felt raw as they strained against the cuffs. Stanton laughed at her reaction. "Just imagine John's reaction can you imagine his agony as he watched me torture that cute little boy, right in front of him, and he can't stop me? Yeah, I'm going to make him watch while I slowly kill the child that he has come to love as his own. John will be devastated, beyond repair, and you won't be able to save him this time. And that will be your torture, watching the man you love eat a gun in front of you, now I would pay money to be a fly on the wall of that." Joss stared into Stanton's eyes. The dead expression remained. She had no qualms about torturing and killing a three year old.

"You're dead," Joss said simply. "If not by me, then John or Shaw, you won't touch that boy." Joss assured as she paused in trying to unlock her cuffs when Kara Stanton smiled though no emotion showed, Kara turned, and walked out the empty old gymnasium, leaving Joss to angrily but quietly undo the cuffs.

* * *

><p>"Come on Finch did you find Carter's whereabouts yet?"<p>

"No, not yet, Ms. Shaw I am having trouble locating the scrambler." Finch said, fingers moving quickly across the keyboard.

"Well hurry up, we need to get her out of there and out of the bomb vest before Reese hands them the dummy chip!" Shaw snapped as she paced the floor of the library. John had asked Root to pass along a message to her, one she was grateful to get; kill Kara Stanton and she would with pleasure. She was going to make it slow, painful, and maybe even take a picture of it for Reese. Shaw was loyal to people she actually liked, which was a rare few and she happened to like Carter, Finch, and Reese….and maybe Lionel too here and there when she felt like it.

"I'm working on it."

Shaw knew her berating him wasn't going to get him to find the scrambler, hack it, and find Carter's whereabouts. Short of just showing up into the middle of Manhattan near where the scrambler was located at, she was stuck waiting.

"I got it, Ms. Shaw!" he announced triumphantly. Her eyes rounded and she hurried to overlook his shoulder. Finch hacked the scrambler, disabling it without Decima realizing it. Carter's GPS tracker that was sewn into her shoe was going off. "She's at an old closed down elementary school that is being scheduled for demolition next year." Finch said as he eyed her coordinates.

"Text me the address," Shaw commanded and rushed out of the library at breakneck speed. She'd call Fusco on her way for backup. She hoped everything would go well on John's end.

* * *

><p>John quietly drove his car to Maxwell Limited where he was instructed to go. He was given an earwig from Greer, with the promise that once this mission was completed Joss would be safe. He smiled inwardly, Greer had no idea. "<em>Keep to the plan John<em>," Root's voice echoed through the earwig he was given from Greer, surprising him. "_I hacked the link between you and Greer if you are wondering, but only you can hear little ole' me, I figured it would be easier this way. Oh, and John my brooding lug, don't forget to pop the trunk_." Root's soft voice sounded amused.

He pulled up in front of the building that housed Maxwell Limited the front for the NSA facility he was to infiltrate. He climbed out of the car, discreetly as possible, hitting the trunk button on his remote for his car. "Good timing Mr. Reese, you'll have your girlfriend home in no time." Greer said through the earwig. He hoped Root was telling the truth that Greer and Decima could not hear her.

"What next?" John demanded not responding to what he said about Joss.

"Enter the building and find a man named Cyrus Wells, he is a janitor. You'll need to use him to get into the NSA facility." Greer said and John already knew this thanks to Root and her all-knowing friend. He entered the building, seeing a man mopping up the lobby area of the bottom floor. "That's him Mr. Reese." Greer said seeing his movements thanks to the small camera that was hidden inside a pin he was forced to wear on his lapel.

"_John, that man doesn't like guns, so please be as gentle as possible_." Root beeped in. He strode over to the man mopping, as John looked around making sure no one was around as he pulled out his Sig-Sauer, feeling tense. Knowing this whole plan hinged on if Cyrus could play dead. He prayed the man could. Root had gone to Cyrus yesterday, discreetly telling him his life was in danger, and had to listen to her word for word so he could be saved. He hoped like hell this man took her advice. John walked up behind him and placed the gun to his head.

"Shhhhh, don't make any sudden moves and do not make any sudden sounds." John said deathly quiet. Cyrus flinched and tensed.

"Please, I don't like guns." He whimpered a bit and John felt bad, because he knew it that wasn't a part of the ruse. This man truly didn't like guns but John couldn't let himself drop the weapon from his head.

"Then do as I say."

"I'll do anything just put the gun down, please." Cyrus begged. And he nodded lowering it.

"Good thing you said it like that Cyrus, I need your retinas." John said quietly. "I'm sorry I have to put you through this." He admitted truthfully.

"Good job, Mr. Reese," Greer applauded. John forced Cyrus forward towards the elevator. The ride up was awkward, Cyrus trembling and he was tense. He was afraid their plan would somehow fail and he would lose Joss. When the elevator doors opened he yanked Cyrus out into the hall towards the scanner in front of a white door. The man shook heavily as he leaned down allowing the machine to scan his eye. Once the click sounded John put a foot over the threshold to keep it open, seeing a little room with a control panel beside another closed door with a keycode mechanism that apparently led to the top secret NSA facility. "Now kill him Mr. Reese."John knew he had a blank in the chamber. Come on Root jam the signal before he had to shoot, as he aimed his gun at Cyrus who whimpered.

"_Now John I jammed their signal_!" Root said and John fired the weapon, shooting nothing but the blank, and Cyrus screamed in true fear and agony. John felt like a monster for doing it to him.

"Cyrus you need to get down and don't move," he plead as he reached into Cyrus's pocket finding the fake blood pack, spreading it across his face as Cyrus laid on the floor.

"_John straighten, they're about to get signal back_!" Root said quickly and John straightened as Root instructed.

"Mr. Reese did you kill Cyrus Wells? Turn your body so I can see, we had a bit of a camera and audio malfunction." John turned his body so the small webcam in the flag pin that Decima placed on his lapel was turned towards Cyrus who laid still with the fake blood on him.

"Yes, he didn't have to die he wouldn't have said anything." John growled acting it up for Joss's sake.

"Mr. Reese please don't pretend that you have a conscience now after all you have done in your life. He is just another man you have killed, nothing else to it. Now enter the small outer room that will lead to the facility." he thanked god that Greer hadn't figured out the ruse as he did as he was told. "See the control panel?"

"Yes," John answered.

"Open it, there will be a switch that controls the ventilation system I want you to close all the vents." Greer instructed. He did as requested. Once he did that Decima fed methyl propyl ether (sleeping gas) into the facility; putting all security personnel, scientists, and computer engineers asleep. He waited five minutes before Greer gave him a numeric code to access the facility. The click sounded he grabbed the handle and opened the door. John entered seeing everyone inside unconscious; he checked a few pulses, glad to feel steady ones. Decima was truthful that they were just sleeping and not dead. "Now head to that desk in the corner, erase the last fifteen minutes of footage, and turn the camera off inside the facility. Once you are done wait for my instructions."

John worked quickly. "It's done," having done this similar thing for years in the CIA.

"Good, head to the left you'll see a room with another keycode mechanism to it, that's the room that is holding the chip. It's delicate and you have to listen to my instructions to the letter or you'll damage it! You damage it, your girlfriend dies."

"Why do you want this thing?"

"That is no concern to you Mr. Reese, just do as I say and your girlfriend will be safe." Greer gave him another code, and he was given access to the room, when the door opened a bit, he grabbed the handle and pulled it fully open. The room was cold, shrouded in blue light. "Now listen carefully Mr. Reese, your girlfriend's life depends on it."

For the next ten minutes John took meticulous care at retrieving this chip from the room, following all of Greer's instructions, when he secured it into his left suit pocket, he exited the facility. "I have it now let her go," he commanded.

"You know how this works, John, you give the chip I give the girlfriend. Meet me downstairs, outside, I'm waiting near the doors for the chip." John smiled as he headed towards the elevator when he heard a beeping from Root.

"_I'm ready to go, John_ _we need a code word when you are ready for my help, how about monkey_?" Root suggested and he smirked. "_Whistle if you're good with it, John_?" He began whistling a tune and Root chuckled a bit. His smile grew wider, tonight the machine would be correct about two of the three premonitions it had; it would be the end of Decima and that growing storm it was worried about, but Finch, his friends, and Joss were going to be safe. 

* * *

><p>AN: Shaw, Finch, and Fusco trying to rescue Carter who has Kara's number while JohnRoot go up against Decima. Let's just say next chapter shit hits the fan XD And because I can't find a good teaser without giving away anything I decided to make today a 2 for 1 special lol XD Hope everyone had a nice, safe, and fun filled holiday. I overate lol I'm still feeling it today!


	15. Chapter 15

Fusco ran to Shaw's car that was honking madly. He climbed inside and she peeled away from the curb. "I want to save her just like you do but I'd like to arrive at the old school in one piece, or we won't be any help to Carter."

"Fusco, let me drive," she demanded. "I've driven faster with more traffic." She weaved in and out between cars as they honked their horns at her.

"Yeah, at the Indy 500?" he grabbed the handle up top. "So wonder-boy is with Decima?"

"Yeah."

"Without backup? Carter will kill us for coming to her rescue while John had no one."

"He's not without backup, he's got Root."

"He's got cuckoo clock? Well, wonder-boy is a goner."

"Actually I think Root and Reese are going to make one hell of a team," Shaw said with a smirk. "Root filled me in on some of the weapons Reese brought with him. Root's kind of lame with the two gun act, but it might help Reese out in this instance."

"Yeah well, we need to get my partner away from Reese's trigger happy former partner."

"That's what we're doing."

"Where's Simon at?" Fusco questioned. He hoped that little cute kid was safe somewhere.

"With Taylor at the safe-house. Finch is headed there right now, he's going over there to reassure Taylor and Simon that Carter and Reese will be alright."

"We better hurry. Knowing my partner, she's been testing how much she can push Kara Stanton, trying to get her to make a mistake."

"Carter is not one to wait for backup," Shaw agreed with a small smile.

"No she's not, so step on it, fun size!"

"Just two seconds ago you were complaining I was driving too fast, I'm doing 60."

"Well do 80, I'd rather save my partner then keep from going gray!" Fusco said while Shaw smirked before she stomped on the gas pedal.

* * *

><p>Joss was biding her time, patiently. She knew that Kara Stanton would be back soon, Joss was already trying to figure out what to do. The timer on the bomb vest was counting down she had about fifteen minutes; she couldn't disarm the vest since Kara had a remote control that she could detonate at any time. She heard footsteps approaching and Kara's voice. "He got the chip, he's only got 15 minutes to save his precious girlfriend, so Reese better give you the chip in a timely fashion. Once you have it, I get him, right?" Kara demanded on the other side of the set of double doors. Joss hid behind them against the wall, readying herself to launch at Kara.<p>

A door opened, Kara entered, and she paused the moment she saw the chair empty. "Behind you bitch," Joss sneered as she tackled her from the back. Kara went sprawling to the floor, before rolling over and slamming a fist into Joss's face. It made her see stars, but she connected with her own timely punch, but was flipped off of John's former partner landing on her back hard nearly making her lose her breath. However her punch had sent Kara's gun and the remote control to the bomb vest sliding on the slick floor. Both women slowly stood up. Joss went into a defensive stance, knowing this woman would be on the attack.

"You're dead," Kara declared as she lunged at Joss, going for jabs and hooks but she deflected them. Joss stomped her heel into her toes, before she threw a well-aimed kidney shot. Kara didn't fall but rather just took a couple steps back. Joss needed to get to her, and she knew of only one way.

"Killing me won't get you where you want, back in John's bed. Now that he has tasted a real woman, he won't touch you with a ten-foot pole," Joss said, exploiting the weakness she found. Kara threw a terrible punch, she blocked it, and connected with a right hook. Kara recovered and blocked Joss's next punch. She wasn't ever going to win against Kara Stanton who was trained in hand to hand combat unless she could make the woman forget her training because of anger. "John can't get enough of me, he fucks me every night again and again, coming so hard he cries out my name, letting me know no woman ever fucked him so good. When I get out of here, I think maybe I'll bed him, fuck him real good." Joss smirked knowing she just snapped this woman's control on her rage, judging by the fury ebbing out of Kara's dead eyes.

"I changed my mind back, I'm going to make a coat out of your skin." Kara gave up any pretense of a skilled fight, going for a brawl. She rammed her shoulders into Joss's midsection not caring about the bomb. They fell to the ground, and Joss thrashed beneath her.

Joss punched her in the nose hearing the nice sound a crack, Kara only made a half sound of pain, but it was enough to throw the psycho off of her. Joss crawled to the gun and remote control, but Kara recovered kicking her in the same area where her knife wound was. Joss cried out, losing where she was for a minute which gave Kara a chance to grab the pistol.

Joss swung her leg out as Kara got to her feet, trying to turn to aim the gun at her, and Joss tripped her. When she landed beside her, on her knees, Joss grabbed her wrist that held the gun and twisted. Kara's primal scream, was noted and ignored because Joss leaned her head back and head-butted her hard. Pain exploded in her already injured face, but she hit the exact area as John taught, doing as he said, knocking her opponent out cold. Kara landed on the shiny floor, bleeding from the nose, eyes closed, and unmoving.

Joss sat up, breathing heavily while her eyes were on Kara Stanton before she forced her injured body up. She had aches and pangs due to the beating she took when she was cuffed to the chair. Her shoulder throbbed where the knife wound was; that needed stitches and she felt faint from the loss of blood. But she was running on pure adrenaline. Joss moved, picking up first the phone that was ticking down her time and gun before moving to the fallen handcuffs, picking them up off the floor. Joss put the gun at the back of her pants, before she moved back to the unconscious woman on the floor. Joss grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards the closest set of double doors. She dragged her to the blue metal doors, letting go of her arm; she opened the cuffs before snapping one around the bar of the double door and then lifted Kara's right arm up and snapped the other cuff around her wrist.

Joss then searched Kara to make sure there was no hidden gun that she didn't know about before she painfully moved over to the chair, grabbed it, pulling it over about ten feet from where Kara lay and sat down. "Hey wake up!" Joss called out. "Wake up Kara!" she shouted and the woman moaned.

"You head-butt like Reese," Kara complained as she slowly came to.

"Yeah, he taught me a couple things and I taught him a couple things. Our relationship is give and take, including in the bedroom, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Joss said, looking down at the phone that was the remote control that was shaking due to her trembling hands, seeing if she had an out, she had minutes to live. She tried to remain calm, she was going to see her boys and John again. She wasn't going to let Kara or Decima win. Joss looked at her phone that was the remote control finding a small way out by shutting off the timer, but she needed the phone's IMS code to get in. "What's the code, Stanton?" she demanded.

"Go to hell, Carter!" Without the IMS code she couldn't manually shut the timer off.

"Maybe I'll go to hell maybe not but if I do I'm taking you straight to hell with me." Joss smiled without emotion. "No bargaining, you'll be dead, and I'm going to make your last five minutes of your life last forever." Joss assured as she pulled the gun out from the back of her pants.

"You're not a cold blooded killer." Kara pointed out. "John is, but you, you will go somewhere where innocent people won't get harmed from the blast, and you won't kill me." Kara assured with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'll save you?"

"Yeah, it's in your nature, you're a goody two shoes. I hate goody two shoes."

"You see that's where you are wrong, Kara. Because the moment this bomb vest blows up, my sons, and John will lose me, and while my sons will move on John won't." Joss said feeling a burning at the backs of her eyes as she watched the timer tick down. "He can't lose me. So the only parting gift I can give the man I love is for him to know the woman that helped kill me is dead, and I'll give that to him. It's the least I can do, after-all you threatened to harm Simon just to torture John, and I won't let you hurt anyone I care for again."

"You're not a cold blooded killer,"

"No you're right I'm not, but, I'm protecting what's mine by killing you." Joss said before looking down at her bomb vest. "We have minutes, Kara." She said and Kara began struggling to free herself, while Joss silently wished she could talk to John have him to tell Simon and Taylor that she loves them so much, while she waited for the timer to go off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile John halted as he took the steps down from the building, holding his hands up a bit, when Decima's men appeared holding him at gunpoint. John's gun was taken from him, leaving him weaponless, when a car pulled up curbside. "We'll take the chip." Greer said as he exited the car, moving to stand in front of him.<p>

"First you release Joss." John demanded.

"That's not how it goes Mr. Reese, the chip first, and then the bomb vest will come off. You have no choice as I could just have Kara blow her up right now." Greer explained. John made a show of reluctantly looking at the chip before handing it to him, careful to make sure it was the fake one. "You are an excellent operative, John, how about coming to work for me? Continuing to work for Mr. Finch will not be wise for your health John and I would hate to waste your talents."

"You are offering me a job after you put my girlfriend in a bomb-vest?" John cocked one brow. "I'll pass."

"I could use a man like you on my payroll; you are very intelligent and efficient."

"Thanks but no thanks." This guy was a piece of work, he promised him to Kara, but if he chose to work for him he'd double cross her.

"Alright have it your way Mr. Reese, I do wish you could see the final product due to your mission, but sadly you can't. I already promised you as payment to Kara Stanton. It's quite simple really, John, your life for your girlfriend's. I'm sure Jocelyn Carter will find another, more suitable match than you are for her." Greer said.

"You really think Kara will let Joss go? I don't think so."

"That's not my problem, John, but all I care about is Samaritan coming online and thanks to you it will be. I could have done it without you, but, I knew you could do it better and faster than my operatives just as I knew you'd reject my job offer. It's a bit fitting don't you think Mr. Reese?"

"What?"

"That you refuse to work for me because you are loyal to Mr. Finch, but, thanks to you acquiring this chip for me that once Samaritan is online my first target will be Mr. Harold Finch. You will have handed him directly to me, even though you won't disband from him."

"You stay away from Harold!"

"Take him to Kara Stanton," Greer said as he turned with his two associates walking towards a black car carrying the 'chip'. John stared at the men in front of him.

"Monkey," John casually said. Greer was climbing into the backseat, the two associates climbed into the front seats.

"What?" the one Decima goon said. And the trunk to his car opened and Root fired a tear-gas grenade at Greer's car that had just started moving slicing through the windshield. Decima's goons that had been looking at him looked at the trunk where Root was swinging her legs out, while Greer's car smashed into a parked vehicle. John lunged forward to fight with some of the men, trying to keep them from harming Root. But he didn't need to worry because she began shooting with the AK-47, nailing Decima's men in the chest and legs. John ducked for cover as they began firing upon him, Root appeared by his side throwing him an assault rifle, he stood up stepped beside Root as they fired upon the Decima workers.

"Get Greer, I'll cover your back." she said.

John turned watching as Greer exited the car while the driver remained slumped over the steering wheel. John aimed for his kneecap reluctantly, nailing it, and Greer groaned as he fell to the ground. John had wanted to go for the headshot but told himself that Shaw was getting to Joss that she would be safe. He saw that Root had taken care of the rest of Decima's men. His cell phone rang and he grabbed it seeing it was the same unknown number from Kara. He answered it immediately. "You hurt her I will kill you painfully."

"John," he relaxed immediately when he heard Joss's honeyed voice.

"Joss, baby, tell me you're alright." He pleaded with her. He prayed Shaw was there.

"Bomb vest is at three minutes." She sounded close to tears.

"Where's Shaw, she's on her way. Where's Kara?"

"She's a bit tied up at the moment." Joss said as she let out a hollow laugh. "John, I need you to do something for me."

"Name it; I'll call Shaw to see where she's at."

"No, tell her to stay away, but please tell Simon and Taylor that I love them."

"I won't have to because you're going to make it." He didn't like this. She was trying to say goodbye like it was a done deal that she wasn't going to get out of it. "Joss,"

"Promise me, you'll tell them."

"They know…."

"John I love you."

"I love you more, but, you're going to be safe Joss, and I'm going to actually have that family I always wanted. You, Taylor, Simon, and I, you three are all I want." He blinked away the tears.

"John just stay on the phone with me, so I'm not alone when I die." She said quietly, her voice cracking. "It's to two minutes, John."

"Is there any way you can get out of the vest?" he demanded.

"There's not much time left, I'm not sure." She whispered her voice quivering.

"Joss honey, concentrate, is there a remote control?"

"Yes, I have it, it's a phone." She said brokenly. "But you need the phone's IMS number to shut the bomb off, which I don't know, and Kara won't give it."

"Can you move in the vest without setting it off?" he prayed it wasn't motion sensitive, because if it was, removing the vest could set it off.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a brawl with your bitch of an ex-partner, which I won by the way." She sniffed.

"I knew you would." John said trying to keep calm, feeling panicked and elated at the same time. "Joss, take the bomb vest off."

"I have a minute John I want to spend the last minute of my life with you, not setting it off earlier." This time her voice was rough with emotion, she sounded like she was snuffing out a sob.

"You're not listening to me, detective, take it off. It's not motion sensitive, and, you have the control so Kara can remotely detonate it, Joss. Baby listen to me I wouldn't tell you to take it off if you can't. Take it off, and run like hell from the vest. I'm coming for you." He promised as he turned to see Root watching him. "Ask your complicated friend where Joss is?"

"You heard him," Root said then listened and barely rattled off Joss's location to him, before he ran to his car listening to a rustling on the other end of the phone as he ran to his car. He slammed the trunk door shut before he hurried to the driver's side door.

"Joss, talk to me." He commanded as he peeled away from the curb.

"If I don't make it, John, I love you."

"Joss, JOSS!" he shouted but she didn't answer and he heard a crash, screaming, and then nearly thirty seconds later a huge explosion erupted nearly blowing out his eardrum. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, just a minor cliffie XD Poor Joss, poor John being in that situation, and of course I had to have Carter lay the smackdown on Kara it's just in my nature ;D Here's a teaser for next chapter:<p>

**"JOSS!" John shouted entering the gym, knowing by some instinct that the love of his life was somewhere in this mess. He saw to the immediate left was bleachers near the other set of double doors; if she didn't have enough time to get far away from the vest she could have hid behind those for protection. He ran over there. "Joss, baby, where are you?" he called out, pushing debris and rumble out of the way.**

John's coming for his Joss just as Joss had come for John in Entangled! This couple will forever always be the type to save one another which makes me squee. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Fusco and Shaw just barely arrived at the old school when a loud explosion happened. Some of the windows in the front off to the right blew out; smoke and clear flames were visible. "No, no, no, no!" Shaw beat her fist against the steering wheel. They climbed out, Fusco looked panicked, and she stared, horrified. They hadn't gotten here in time. They didn't get the scrambler hacked quick enough to get Carter's location. Shaw just stared stunned for what felt like forever with Fusco beside her. She turned when she saw Reese's Chrysler 300 pulled up. He hopped out of the car.

"Reese," Shaw said quietly going towards him, grabbing his arm.

"She made it out, Shaw!"

"We've been here ten minutes and we haven't seen her," Fusco said quietly. "I'm sorry John."

"No, I don't believe that. She's alive," he brushed past them, running and Shaw couldn't let the man go it alone so she followed. Fusco followed behind them both, calling it in.

Shaw grabbed Reese's forearm when he tried to run into the burning building. "Reese, you can't go in there, it could be unstable."

"Joss is in there, alive."

"She was wearing the bomb vest, she's not alive, John. I'm sorry."

"No, I told her to take it off."

"You told her, how?"

"She called me minutes before the bomb was to go off, and I told her to take the bomb vest off because she got the remote-control away from Kara."

"Wait! There's a possibility that she got the vest off and got out? Fusco, search the perimeter; she could be injured and that's why she hasn't come looking for us. We're going on the inside to see if Carter hid somewhere to protect herself from the blast and can't get out due to flames," Shaw said and turned; Reese was already inside the school. "Damn it Reese, wait up."

To their immediately right, just off from the entrance, was where the most flames were. "Looks like the gymnasium." They entered the open set of double doors, and saw on the other side of the gymnasium was another set of double doors that had the most damage. The cement walls were blown down, the double doors blown off the hinges, the roof caved in, debris littering the ground, and had the most flames, and John knew that was where the bomb went off.

"JOSS!" John shouted entering the gym, knowing by some instinct that the love of his life was somewhere in this mess. He saw to the immediate left was bleachers near the other set of double doors; if she didn't have enough time to get far away from the vest she could have hid behind those for protection. He ran over there. "Joss, baby, where are you?" he called out, pushing debris and rumble out of the way.

"John…"

"Joss!" he shouted hearing her voice.

"Over here," she called out. "I didn't have enough time to get out," She said weakly. He followed her voice.

"Shaw, over here!" he pushed through the rubble, ignoring the burning of his eyes from the flames, the smoke; he just wanted to find her. He found her beneath some debris hidden behind the bleachers. He tore the debris off her, she was bleeding profusely from the side of the head, she had a contusion across her temple, but otherwise she looked alright. "You okay?" he demanded, touching her gently, afraid she had a neck or back injury.

"Yeah," she assured him with a cough. He scooped her up into his arms while Shaw kicked the debris out of his way. They ran out the same way they had came in because the school was rapidly being engulfed with flames.

He carried her out, carrying her across the parking lot toward the cars. Shaw watched as he sat her down gently on the hood of his car, his hands on her face, upturning it so he could peer at her. Shaw shoved him out of the way when she saw just how badly John was trembling. Shaw did a quick concussion exam, seeing the swollen side of her face, probably from something hitting her when the blast went off. "Any double vision, Carter?" she asked, seeing the black eye and split lip she got in the fight.

"I wish! I would love to see two Johns," she teased. Shaw suspected Joss was trying to put the big brooding man at ease; but it didn't work because he was still tense.

"Is she alright, Shaw?"

"Carter's cracking jokes isn't she?" Shaw said, but he glared at her, obviously wanting a real answer. "Besides having a slight concussion and needing a few stitches for a knife wound to her shoulder, she's fine. She's going to make a speedy recovery, Reese. She will probably need to spend a few days in bed...resting." Shaw smirked as sirens blared, getting closer. "Before the police get here, what happened?" Shaw asked Carter, she noticed the darkened look shadow across her face.

"Kara tied me up, strapped me with a bomb. She threatened John and Simon, she got some cheap shots in on me, then she left for a bit. But she should have really made sure I didn't have anything in my hand that I could use to pick the lock of the handcuffs. Basic kidnapping 101: check people properly," she said, flicking John a glance who smiled softly. "Well, when she came back in I was waiting for her, and kicked her ass, though she did get a couple hits in on me. But I knocked her out cold with my hard head, handcuffed her to the double doors, and told her she was going to die with me. I called John; he talked me through my panic, told me I could get out and I listened to him for once. You do have good ideas," Joss said as her voice cracked, but she blinked her eyes rapidly trying to force away her emotions.

"You would have thought of it too, Joss, you were losing blood and running on adrenaline." he assured her as he gently took her hand.

"I took the vest off and threw it to Kara. She begged me to save her, but I ran behind the bleachers just as the bomb went off. It sort of sent me flying back a bit; I hit my head on the bleachers trying to cover my head to protect myself just in case the roof came down." As she finished her tale of what she went through, John noticed Joss didn't show any emotion as she said that Kara asked for her to save her. He was worried that Joss's good nature wouldn't handle killing Kara.

"All that matters is that you're safe now, Carter," Fusco assured her, rubbing her arm gently. They all turned when the fire trucks, ambulances, and police arrived. John remained rooted right beside Joss as the paramedics rushed towards her.

* * *

><p>Finch paced the safe-house. "Harold, it's going to be okay; we'll hear something from Mom or John soon," Taylor said, clearly upset, but trying to be positive. Simon was sound asleep on the couch, down for a nap, after crying himself to sleep, wanting John and Jocelyn so desperately. Both Finch and Taylor had no idea how to comfort the inconsolable child. He cried so loudly for John and Joss, Finch had felt like a heel for not calling as the boy wished. He knew Simon didn't understand and he also knew Simon would not remember this, but he would. He would remember the agony in Simon's eyes and face, so he was going to make it up to the child once he knew his friends were safe.<p>

"I know, Taylor. John will do anything to bring your mother home safely."

"He'll come back too," Taylor said, reading between the lines. "John loves my mom, he knows my mom would be miserable without him, so he has to be safe too."

Finch didn't bother responding, instead he tried once more connecting with Ms. Shaw and this time he finally got through. "What's happening Ms. Shaw?" he desperately asked.

"Hey Finch, it's over."

"Is Mr. Reese and the detective alright?"

"We're at the E.R. right now. Carter's irritated that they want to keep her overnight for observation but otherwise we are all good."

"Oh thank god," Finch sank onto the other side of the couch beside Simon. The boy slept on, Taylor leaned forward in the sofa chair. "Your mother and John are both alright, Taylor. She's at the hospital but okay."

"Hell yes they are! I have to call Hayley," Taylor said with tears in his eyes as he pulled his phone out, leaving to have some privacy which was good, it gave Finch a little as well.

"What happened, Ms. Shaw?"

"John did everything according to Root's plan while Fusco and I went to go get Carter; when we got there an explosion happened. Carter managed to get the drop on Kara, taking the gun and remote control to the bomb away from her, handcuffing her to the door. Reese and Root took down Greer and some of Decima's goons. While Reese rushed off to go to Carter, Root or should I say Agent Augusta A. King and other FBI agents dealt with Greer. They are all being processed right now. The real chip Reese took is back in the hands of the NSA as we speak."

"Yes, Ms. Groves and I managed to place evidence that Greer and Decima created Vigilance which I assume is in the hands of the FBI as well?"

"Yeah, the FBI is currently running down Collier and all the others; they won't stand a chance not without Greer backing them."

"How did Jocelyn get injured?" Finch asked.

"Bomb went off."

"Oh my god and she's alright?"

"Yeah she managed to get the vest off, blowing Kara Stanton up with it, but she hid behind some bleachers."

"Ms. Stanton is dead." Harold murmured.

"Yes, thank god," Shaw answered and disconnected with him. Finch tried to connect with John and finally got through.

"John, are you alright?"

"Hey, Finch, I'm fine."

"Is Jocelyn alright?" Finch asked. He knew what Shaw said but he needed to hear it from John himself. Jocelyn was a dear friend, someone who he cared for deeply, and someone John needed in his life.

"She needed stitches, she has a small concussion, and lost a lot of blood from the knife wound. She's weak and pale, but for the most part feeling grouchy and irritable about maybe having to stay overnight. She's currently trying to convince the doctors she can go home."

"Thank god,"

"Yes. She's upset though."

"Understandably so, she was strapped with a bomb and barely got it off in time."

"Plus Kara asked Joss to save her and she didn't. I don't think she's handling that very well," he said quietly. And judging by John's tone he was happy that Kara hadn't been saved.

"It's the nature of the detective, she is very caring," Finch agreed.

"Yeah,"

Finch heard the love in John's voice for the detective, also the pain of her being injured. "You know, John, the detective's injuries aren't your fault. Ms. Stanton chose to work for Decima because of her own twisted version of the events that led to her being burned from the CIA. It had nothing to do with you, not really. Control had given the order for Ms. Stanton's assassination, not you, and just because you vanished out of the database of the CIA did not mean you were the cause of her being 'retired'."

But John didn't comment on his reassurance that it wasn't his fault, instead he ignored it. "I'll talk to you later, Finch; I'm going to pick up some coffee for Joss, Shaw, and me; it's going to be a long night of waiting to see if Joss gets released. Are you alright with watching Simon for a few more hours?"

"Of course, he's asleep as of right now, however he cried himself to sleep."

"Why?"

"He wanted his parents." Finch said wanting to test how John would react.

"Finch, you sound guilty; it's not your fault you couldn't get a hold of us. We were out of reach; Simon will forget," John said gently. Harold smiled a little in triumph when John didn't correct him in calling them Simon's parents. It was a step in the right direction with John.

"I know, but _I_ won't forget the pain he was in. I believe he thinks he'll never see you or the detective again." Finch peeked at Simon seeing the boy sleeping, the turtle clutched to him, Bear sleeping on the floor in front of the couch.

"Maybe in a little bit you can bring Taylor and Simon to the hospital room and show him he's wrong. Now stop feeling guilty about not calling us for Simon, Finch."

"I'm going to make it up to him."

"I know you will, Simon won't even know why he's getting spoiled but he'll enjoy it thoroughly," John said with what sounded like a smile was on his face. "Talk to you soon, Finch."

* * *

><p>Joss couldn't believe she'd lost, she never lost arguments, and the stupid doctor won! She had to stay overnight, this sucked! The door to her room opened, her mouth opened ready to blast the doctor with another reason why she was fine enough to leave, but exhaled happily when she saw it was John instead of her stupid doctor. "Thank god it's you, save me, get me out of here," she begged.<p>

"I'm sorry, Joss, the doctor wouldn't make you stay here if there wasn't a reason."

"He just wants to make me stay here because he has the authority to say if I get to leave or not, and clearly I want to leave."

"No, he wants to make sure you'll be okay. It's only for the night and if you do well, he'll release you in the morning," John said, handing her coffee. "I thought you'd like some."

"Is it from here?" She knew she sounded petulant.

"No."

"Then yes, I'll have some." He smiled softly as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. She took a sip of the warm coffee before putting it on the table beside her. She patted the bed beside her. John eyed her, before nodding, and put his coffee down and slipped onto the bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around his midsection, and felt instantly better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she answered.

"I'm not asking about how you're feeling physically, Joss," he whispered and she lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm fine emotionally too, I got out of the vest, thanks to you," she said, kissing his lips softly ignoring the soft stinging pain. "If you hadn't talked to me I'd be dead."

"No you wouldn't be. You would have thought of it. You were injured, watching a bomb that was strapped to you tick down, it's only natural to overlook things you typically would have thought of."

"Stop trying to deflect, John. Had I not talked to you I'd be dead. You helped me calm down, you didn't let me be alone, and I got it off."

"I think you're exaggerating my help, Joss. You were the one that took down Kara, no simple feat; she was trained as good if not better than I was, but if there was anyone that could beat her it was you Joss." John said, kissing her nose sweetly. "Speaking of Kara, Joss, you know it wasn't your fault she's dead, right?"

"I know she was beyond saving," Joss admitted. "She threatened Simon; she was going to kill him just because it would hurt you. I vowed to her and to myself that if I got a chance to stop her, regardless if it would kill her or not, I was taking it. I got the vest off, I threw it on her. She asked me to save her, I looked her in the eyes; I knew it wasn't anything besides trying to get the last laugh. She knew that I cared for people, always tried to save them, and she thought that because she asked me to save her it would haunt me when I wouldn't, but it doesn't. Not saving her life means you, Simon, and Taylor are safe and I have no regrets." Joss watched as his eyes searched hers, trying to see if she was telling the truth, and so she kept them open and honest for him.

"I love you," he whispered, grabbing her chin gently with his fingers so he could press a warm and soft kiss on her lips while she stared into his eyes.

"I love you too, John," she answered after pulling out of the kiss. They fell into silence, John holding her while he lounged back on her bed and she snuggled into his side. She looked up, seeing he appeared thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned, having a feeling he was upset because of what happened with Kara and the bomb vest going off. But she was going to remind him she was fine and that none of what happened was in any way his fault. Joss was ready to fight, at least this was one argument she could win.

"About adopting Simon," he admitted and that threw her off because it was not what she was expecting him to say.

"W-what's the verdict?" She questioned, this time it was her turn to take a hold of his chin in her fingers forcing his gaze onto her.

"Joss, are you sure this is in the best interest for him? Being with me?"

"Yes, of course it is, John. He loves you, loves us."

"Is that why you had Finch purchase a new home?" John asked with a hint of harshness to his voice; she was shocked. How did he know about that? "Your son accidentally let it out of the bag when he thought I knew we were moving and adopting Simon."

"Oh, I should have told him you weren't privy to the secret yet." She sighed. "Look, don't get upset, the place is amazing. You love Simon so you are going to give in eventually to adopting our cute little munchkin anyway. I just didn't want to lose the house before you stopped being so stupidly stubborn about not being good enough."

"It's not being stupid, Joss. I'm not good enough."

"The hell you're not!" Joss snapped and her heart rate rose because he was starting to piss her off while her heart rate monitor started to beep more.

"Hey, relax before you get the nurses in here and I'm kicked out," John whispered.

"Then don't say something like that again," she said. "But speaking of our new place, I have to tell you something Finch is doing that might make you more at ease about adopting Simon." It was her Ace in the hole, thank god Finch thought of going to this extreme.

"What?"

"I think a part of your hesitation with adopting Simon is because of your past. You don't want me, Taylor, or Simon hurt because of you. Finch has come up with a way to put that worry to bed by creating our new home like freaking Fort Knox, so no one will even want to visit our place; talk about not being able to give out candy for Trick-or-Treaters."

"What are you talking about Joss?"

"Finch said we can't move in until next month sometime because he's in the middle of renovating the brand new townhouse for safety precautions, John, he knows you quite well. He is having _all_ walls reinforced with two-inch thick sheets of steel with drywall surrounding it, bulletproofing all the windows, keeping the nice mahogany and elegant front door but placing a reinforced steel door behind it that has a combination code that only we and those who we want to know the code can enter. Then for the outside he's raising the privacy fence extremely high, including a top layer of craft-fully hidden barbed wire so no intruders can get in it by climbing over the fence."

"That's quite the safety precautions." John murmured, very impressed but trying to not show it.

"At first I thought as he texted me all that information that it was a bit excessive until he told me why he's going through all these protective measures and I was all for it then. He wants you to know that Simon and Taylor will be safe in that home, be safe with you with all the added security. He said if you had all that security you'd be more likely to agree to adopt Simon because he's protected from any of your enemies that might try to go after you."

Finch really did know him so well, which left him even more determined to find out more about the small man that was going through so much for him to have a family. "I have to figure out how that man knows so much about me." He sighed.

"He cares about you John, just like I do."

"I know,"

"Finch wants you happy."

"But why?"

"Why does there have to be a reason, John? Maybe he values your friendship."

"As I value his but I can't help but wonder how Finch knows so much about me? I will find out."

"I'm sure you will." She agreed kissing his chin. "Finch did text me saying he'll give us all the diagrams, specifications, and credentials of the companies he wants to use of the added security if we want it."

"I want it." He agreed. She nodded sensing if he was happy with the added protection that Finch was including in the home, then he would agree to what she wanted so badly.

So she decided to continue to tell him about their new place, softening him up for her assault. "The backyard is a bit small but at least it's something. It's big enough for Simon to play in. We could get him a little sandbox and a swing-set. Maybe a plastic baseball bat and ball to play with you, or a football to play catch with." She sighed. He could feel her happiness radiant out of her. He could picture it, he should just tell Joss he wanted to adopt Simon with her.

"He doesn't like the slide or swings so maybe the swing-set won't be a hit." John said instead. Telling her that he wanted Simon was not a discussion at a hospital, he wanted them alone with Taylor and Simon with them.

"What do you mean? More importantly how do you know that?"

"I took him to Central Park before….the slide and swings weren't a hit." He said with the distinct feeling that he just dug his own grave, noting the look on her face.

"Wait a minute you left the safe-house and went to Central Park, when?"

"Well…um…it was a while back not too sure when." He answered vaguely feeling her angry gaze.

"Before or after my stalker was caught?" she demanded.

"Before," he sighed and she cursed him. "Calm your ruffled feathers your heart monitor is squawking again, Joss, we were fine."

"But you might not have been, John, a million things could have gone wrong and…" he pulled her down for a kiss to shush her lecture. "You are lucky, you are a good kisser." She murmured after he released her lips. She settled down once more. The door to the room entered and Taylor rushed in with Simon in his arms, with Finch right behind them.

"Mom!" Taylor cried.

"Momma, daddy!" Simon squealed as Taylor rushed the bed. Taylor put Simon down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, and she sighed. This was what she needed, her men by her side.

"You know me, Tay, I'm hard to get rid of." She said as she rubbed her son's back.

"We don't ever want to get rid of you, right Mr. Badass?" Taylor said as he slid down beside her on her other side keeping his arms around her neck. Simon who had been busy attacking John, crawled his way to her.

"Never," John agreed and she smiled, before her eyes shifted down onto Simon while Finch moved over to stand beside John to speak to him quietly.

"Hey baby," she tugged Simon up to her, Taylor wrapped an arm around him too, and they were in a bear hug.

"Momma boo-boo," Simon said pointing with his little finger to her gash that was left un-bandaged.

"Yeah, momma's got some boo-boos," Joss agreed. "But you know how you and Taylor can make them feel better for momma?"

"N-oh,"

"Give me a big ole' kiss on the cheek." She said.

"Simon and I can handle that," Taylor agreed as he kissed her injured cheek softly, letting Simon kiss her other cheek. Simon settled against her, Taylor was talking, and Joss had her eyes on Finch and John. She was glad most of the nightmare was over. They only had to deal with Brandon Reed and she was sure once he was dealt with she could get John to agree to adopt Simon easily. She leaned her head against Taylor's shoulder, and sighed as she slowly fell asleep against her will but restfully. 

* * *

><p>AN: Aw crap next chapter is the last of this second installment of the Entangled series. I have about 80 percent of the third and final story for this trilogy done. And I have to say I think you guys might hate me in the middle of it, and then maybe forgive me by the end of it XD I hope anyways. But it's a definite roller-coaster. Anyways here is the teaser for the final chapter:<p>

**"Let momma rest, Simon, she has to recover from her injuries…er…boo-boos." Joss cracked an eye open again seeing John shirtless standing beside the bed with Simon in his arms. She felt warm and fuzzy at John's words. He called her momma to Simon, so there was hope that she could convince him of adopting Simon. She sort of wanted to tease John about calling her injuries, boo-boos, but it sounded cute coming from him. She snapped her eye shut when he turned her way again, feigning sleep. She heard Simon's little voice, before John sighed softly. "Simon, you can kiss her better when she's awake, she's sleeping."**

Man, I can't believe it's nearly over. Thanks for reading everyone XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX!


	17. Chapter 17

Joss slowly came back to the world. Ugh, she felt like crap her body ached, why? Oh right, Kara Stanton and she got into a fight, then the bomb went off. Where was she? She blinked one eye open, smiling when it was the safe-house. It came back to her, she had been released early this morning at barely five in the morning when she pestered the doctor long enough to get out. John had been uncomfortably sitting in the chair with Simon sprawled across him, sound asleep. Taylor laid beside her on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully, and it amused the doctor that her family just wouldn't leave. He gave in once he realized she wouldn't relax there, gave her the release papers, Finch brought her fresh clothes, and John took her and their family home. She sighed as she snuggled a bit more ignoring her aching body.

"Let momma rest, Simon, she has to recover from her injuries…er…boo-boos." Joss cracked an eye open again seeing John shirtless standing beside the bed with Simon in his arms. She felt warm and fuzzy at John's words. He called her momma to Simon**, **so there was hope that she could convince him of adopting Simon. She sort of wanted to tease John about calling her injuries, boo-boos, but it sounded cute coming from him. She snapped her eye shut when he turned her way again, feigning sleep. She heard Simon's little voice, before John sighed softly. "Simon, you can kiss her better when she's awake, she's sleeping." Joss sighed in aggravation as she heard John walk away and she could hear faint chatter from Simon.

Well hell, now she couldn't overhear them with them being in the kitchen and her all the way over here alone in the lonely bed, so she snapped her eyes open. She shifted her head to look at the alarm clock, seeing it was eight A.M. in the morning. She flung the covers off of her, tired of pretending to sleep. She just sat up feeling stiff and sore, when Simon rushed to her.

"Momma, momma, you wakey." He grabbed the comforter, trying to climb his way up on the bed.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"Me a big boy, me do it."

"Oooh, Simon's a big boy and doesn't need momma's help, huh." She said as she leaned back into the pillows, crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for Simon. Simon finally managed to climb up onto the bed, looking proud. "Yaaaaay," she clapped and then he flung himself onto her, giving her a big hug.

She pushed him back, lifted his pajama top and blew on his tummy giving him a raspberry and he squealed as he laughed. "Mom-ma!" she released him as he sat on her lap, little finger pointing at her now wrapped gash much like he had at the hospital. "Boo-boo," he said serious now.

"Yeah, you remember how to make it feel better for momma, right?" She said and Simon leaned forward kissing her on the cheek sweetly. "Awww, thank you Simon, I feel so much better now." She hugged him into her arms tightly. She let him go he scampered off the bed, running out of the room. Joss slowly followed and leaned against the doorframe watching John in the kitchen.

"Daddy, momma boo-boo," he said tugging on John's pjs.

"Whoa, whoa, Simon." John said with a laugh grabbing a hold of his pants to keep them up as Joss grinned as she got a peek at John's butt thanks to Simon who was exuberant in his wish for John to come with him. He turned off the burner on the stove to let Simon tug him to her. "How are you feeling Joss?" he asked stopping before her, while Simon walked behind John and tried pushing on his butt.

"I'm fine," she said trying to not laugh at the sight. John didn't budge a single centimeter, and Simon's little feet slid on the floor as he pushed with all his little three year old might.

"Daddy!" Simon sounded impatient and annoyed with John for not moving.

"What's he doing?" John asked looking down and behind him.

"He wants you to kiss me so I feel better." She supplied. John stepped forward then leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Simon was thrilled that John finally got the idea.

"Momma better?" Simon wondered.

"Momma is great; it would be perfect if all of momma's boys gave her a kiss."

"T, T, T!" Simon squealed running to the couch where Taylor was sound asleep. Simon touched his arm. "T, wakey, momma boo-boos!" She giggled as Simon incessantly pushed on Taylor's arm, her kid slowly lifted one eye.

"Alright, Simon I'm awake." He said with a yawn before sitting up. "Mom, how are you feeling?"

"As I said I'd be perfect if all my boys gave me a kiss." She said pointing to her cheek, which earned her a smile from him as he slid from the couch with Simon bouncing around his feet. He leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek. "So when are you guys moving into the new home?"

"Not for a while, Finch is still renovating it with the new safety features." She said and Taylor nodded, both their eyes straying to John who went back to cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, which is good you have a lot of enemies due to being a detective, I want you safe. Same with my little brother here, he needs a safe and secure home. He's been through a lot from what you and Mr. Badass have told me." Taylor ruffled Simon's hair and the boy smiled up at Taylor.

"Have you thought about living with us when you're not at school?" she asked trying to keep her hopeful tone to herself but felt like she was failing miserably. She missed having her boy around all the time, she knew Paul was enjoying being around Taylor more, and she had Taylor all to herself for many years. But it was hard to share her boy.

"Yeah I would like to crash with you and John. As much as I love my dad I miss hanging out with you all the time."

"Yeah? Me too." She agreed. "And Hayley's welcome to crash there too, in the guest room of course."

"Of course," he teased. "So are you two adopting him?" Taylor asked really quietly so John didn't overhear.

"Yes, well I have to convince John but it will happen."

"What are you two whispering about?" John called out as he placed waffles onto plates for them adding freshly cut strawberries.

"Nothing," she called out and Taylor grinned as he picked Simon up into his arms, before walking to the dining room table seating Simon on his lap. John placed two plates in front of him one for Taylor and one for Simon. Joss followed, about to have a rare but nice breakfast with all the men of her life.

* * *

><p>John was happy. Well had been happy, his good mood soured when Finch had appeared in the afternoon with the cryptic smile and a stupid blindfold. He hated surprises, hated being unprepared, hated not being able to see in front of him, and hated not knowing what was going on. But he played along because it seemed to make both Finch and Joss happy that he did. John had figured out through touch and sound that he was in the backseat of his car, with Bear and Simon who was giggling at him. "Where are we going?" he asked again.<p>

"Mr. Reese is this your version of 'are we there yet', because Jocelyn and I both have told you you'll know when we get there."

"Where are we going Simon?" he whispered to the toddler.

"John seriously, asking Simon?" Joss teased. "Just wait for the surprise."

"I hate surprises. Can I just take the blindfold off?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because you keep asking if you can take it off, so no, you can't." Joss said making him grumble before he took it off anyways. "John! Put that back on!" Joss demanded from her seat in the passenger side.

"We're here." Finch announced and John looked at the place.

"Where are we?"

"This is your new home John." Finch said cutting the engine before climbing out of the car. Finch opened the door for Simon, took the seatbelt off of him, and picked him up out of the seat. "We'll be inside." Finch said before shutting the door and hobbling with the toddler towards the front entrance. John slowly exited the backseat, before helping Joss out of the car.

"Your surprise was to show me the place you bought without knowledge or consent?" John asked though he wasn't angry.

"Sort of, I was going to take you in there, show you around while Finch kept Simon outside in the backyard so I can hit you with adopting him." She said as she eased up towards the steps of the front porch. John stopped short. She turned around. "I'm going for the win now." She said with a smile. "Come on, lets' go on in." she motioned. He slowly followed not willing to let her in on the fact that he had already decided to adopt Simon that she didn't need to convince him. He sort of wanted to see how she approached it.

"Wow, this is a nice place." He murmured as he took in the foyer, the elegant spiral staircase.

"Wait till you see everything." She assured as she moved slowly definitely sore from yesterday, to their left. He followed her as she seemed to want to give him a tour. He went around with her, listened to her, and watched as her eyes lit up as she spoke about this place becoming their home. She led him to the kitchen where he could see himself cooking grand meals for her, Simon, and Taylor in there. He followed her everywhere on the bottom floor; then upstairs she showed him the master bedroom a bonus room that she wanted for Simon's playroom, and the extra bedrooms. "And this is Simon's room." She said as they entered it last.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, both Finch and I chose this one right when we stepped into it."

"And this is where you are going to come at me with both barrels to get me to agree to adopt Simon, right?"

"You bet your cute ass I am."

And even though he wanted to see how she would 'convince' him of adopting Simon, he didn't want to play the charade any longer. "Joss…."

"No just listen, he's our son John. We love him, and he loves us. He has blossomed since coming with you, with us. He was scared and yes he still has some emotional scars but as he grows and we take him to a child therapist those should fade. He's a little trooper just like me, you, and Tay. Please, I love you, and I know you have problems getting past the 'I'm not good enough' thing, but you are. You love Simon and that's what he needs. Please, just give in gracefully John. I don't want to pull out the heavy artillery but I will if I have too."

"What's that?" he asked not giving anything away.

"I'll sic Simon on you, have him ask you to adopt him. And have him do his pwease thing, you are a sucker for it." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She tugged him down for a kiss and he sighed. She was going all out, he decided, as her kiss was hot and brain damaging. Mmmmm. She pulled back. "Say it," she pleaded.

"I'll adopt Simon," he agreed before taking her lips with his. And she squeaked in his mouth before she pushed back.

"You said yes?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes, Joss, I love him." He breathed and he moaned as her eager body launched into his. He laughed as her mouth took his and his back bumped the wall. She was laughing and crying he realized. "Hey why you are crying?" he whispered as he pulled back wiping at her tears.

"It's stupid."

"Try me,"

"It's just I gave up on being happy a long time ago, John. I mean I love my son Taylor, he's my life, but he was growing into a man, had a girlfriend, and becoming independent. And I was lonely. Then you came along and you made me realize what I felt for Paul and Cal was tiny compared to how I feel about you. I love you so much, I was happy it being me, you, and Taylor. Then you brought Simon here and now I feel complete." She shrugged as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Me, you, Taylor, and Simon you are my life, my everything." She took his lips with hers again.

He sighed before breaking the kiss. "And you are mine, Joss. I love you, Taylor, and Simon so much. I tried to tell myself I wasn't good enough for Simon but that part of me that thinks it, was constantly reminded by the part of me that knows I am better than who I was before because of you and Finch. Then I was scared he would get hurt because of me, because of my past, but Finch is going above and beyond trying to alleviate that fear for me."

"Nothing will happen to your family, John. And that's what we are your family, you aren't alone anymore. Are you ready to reach out and grab what you have been wanting for so long, John?"

"Yes," he whispered and she smiled. She pushed back, when she heard a clearing of a throat. John turned seeing Finch in the doorway with Simon. Finch put him on the floor, he ran to him and Joss. John bent and picked him up.

"Simon," John said quietly commanding the boy's attention. "I love you."

"Me wuv you daddy." Simon said as he hugged him. He heard a sound from Joss, he turned and saw tears rushing down her face all over again, and a smile lighting up her eyes. John tugged her to him. This was his family and there was nothing anyone or anything could take them from him ever. After several minutes of just holding them, he released Joss, and put Simon down on his feet. Finch appeared after giving them space for their moment alone.

"Finch,"

"Yes, John?"

"Thank you." He said quietly while he watched Simon with the help of Joss go down the steps of the spiral staircase.

"For what John?" Finch sounded perplexed and John lifted his gaze off them and onto Harold.

"For giving me this life, and for going through so much to make sure my family is protected."

"John you have absolutely nothing to thank me for. I have everything to thank _you_ for." John furrowed his brows unsure of what this elder man meant. "Come along Mr. Reese, it's time to enjoy and be a part of your long awaited family." Finch said with a smile before they took the steps together, leaving John thinking about what Finch meant, but happy to do as he was told for once; which was to be a family with the woman he loved and the son that he loved as his own. 

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, that's it for now. This is the final chapter of the second story. Don't be surprised when I post the third story if it's called Entangled III...I'm unoriginal when it comes to titles and summaries. There is a few things need tidying up which will be coming in the third story. Anyways, I thank you guys for reading, for reviewing, and everything. I heart you all XOXOXOXOXOXOX.<p> 


End file.
